Mi lamentable vida junto a ti
by tefy.1202
Summary: Matrimonio comprado entre Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishidaen el cual no hay amor, por lo menos eso se pensaba... Aquí se relata la triste vida de Mimí y Matt, como le dan un giro a esta en busca de la felicidad... ¿Lograrán encontrarla? Dejen
1. PRÓLOGO

Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Espero muchos Reviews.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (estas 2 ultimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.

Se mencionarán en algunas ocasiones pero creo que no se incluirán los Digimon en la historia como tal, al igual con los personajes de la segunda temporada.

**PRÓLOGO**

_Hola querido lector:_

_Quiero contarles la historia de mi vida, como de un momento a otro, dejó de ser perfecta y maravillosa para dar paso a la vida que nunca pensé que llegaría a tener._

_Debes estar pensando… no debe ser tan grave, las cosas no son solo negras o blancas; pero ese no es mi caso, yo que solía siempre ser alegre y verle el lado positivo a la vida en estos momentos simplemente no lo encuentro. Terminé teniéndole un gran rencor a mi familia y casada con un hombre que no me ama y está conmigo solo por las apariencias._

_Aunque aún tengo la fe de que esto pueda llegar a cambiar, de que esta etapa no dure para siempre y que esa vida de ensueño que todos creen que tengo y que yo misma quisiera tener, se pudiera hacer realidad._

Quizás estés confundido y con toda la razón no puedes entenderme sin conocer mi historia así que déjame empezar presentándome.

Mi nombre es Mimí Tachikawa niña elegida cuando solo tenía 10 años, mi compañera Digimon es palmon una linda y muy animada planta con una hermosa flor en su cabeza. Soy hija de Keisuke y Satoe Tachikawa, él gerente y ella contadora de la más grande multinacional de moda que existe, por lo tanto siempre he sido consentida en todos mis caprichos, he tenido las mejores cosas y muchas falsas amistades, a excepción de mis verdaderos y únicos amigos "Los niños elegidos"

Sora: Mi gran amiga, la de los mejores consejos, la que se preocupa por todos, de la que no tengo idea de su vida hace mucho.

Tai: Chico animado, con grandes dotes de liderazgo, mi paño de lágrimas, esposo de Sora y el que tampoco sé hace mucho.

Izzi: Inteligente, responsable, siempre tratando de hallar una solución a nuestros problemas, muy buen padre y excelente amigo lamentablemente por su trabajo sé muy poco sobre él últimamente.

Joe: El mejor médico del mundo y el Digimundo, chico preocupado, cauteloso, caballeroso y gran persona, viajando por toda Europa investigando sobre medicina y atendiendo los casos más inéditos.

Kari: Hermana menor de Tai, muy buena consejera, muy buen apoyo en los momentos difíciles, sobreprotegida por su hermano peor a la vez muy protectora y dispuesta a darlo todo por el bien de sus amigos.

Tk: De las mejores personas que pueden existir, único, bondadoso, tierno, luchador, el que conoce mi historia, me apoya, defiende y trata de animarme, es el hermano menor de mi desgracia… Matt Ishida.

Matt: Chico lindo, sobreprotector, preocupado por sus amigos, noble pero también muy frio cuando quiere o se lo propone, me enamoré de él, peor le arruiné la vida y con la suya… arruiné mi propia vida. ¿Cómo? Casi obligándolo o más bien obligándolo a ser mi esposo y él al tener un corazón tan grande y un enorme amor por su familia tuvo que aceptar.

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Muy corto? Por favor dejen Reviews y háganme saber todas sus dudas, comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, desaprobaciones o simplemente saludos =) Gracias


	2. El comienzo de mi pesadilla Parte 1

Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Espero muchos Reviews.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Joe X Roxy, Koshiro X Livi

**El comienzo de mi pesadilla Parte 1**

Lo conocí en el 2000, en nuestra aventura al Digimundo, desde el primer momento el llamó mi atención, inicialmente por lindo, por sus hermosos ojos, lindo cabello y esa maravillosa cara que parecía haber sido esculpida por los mismos ángeles. Luego, después de conocerlo un poco, su actitud fue lo que me cautivó; la seguridad que reflejaba, ese misterio, esa incógnita que reflejaba simplemente… me volvía loca.

Quizás por verlo tan maravilloso, me intimidaba, me volvía completamente tímida a su lado, no era capaz de acercármele y entablar una firme amistad, una relación más cercana, cosa de la que me arrepiento…

Caso totalmente diferente ocurrió con Joe, el gran amigo, el que me protegía… recuerdo bien una vez en el Digimundo…

*-Flash Back-(* *)*

Después de la pelea entre Matt y Tay, y que nos explicaran por qué fuimos elegidos, estaba cansada, no quería más, me detuve, Sora preguntó:

-Mimí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdóname por ser mala, pero no quiero ir- le respondí

- ¿Qué no quieres ir? ¿Piensas quedarte en este lugar?- Intervino nuevamente Sora

-Sí, no quiero volver a ver sufrir a alguien o que sacrifique su vida u.u eso es algo muy doloroso

Hubo un momento de silencio, entendían mi decisión hasta que escuché a Joe decir:

-Yo también me quedaré

-¿Por qué Joe?- Cuestionó Izzy

-Es muy peligroso que Mimí se quede sola, trataré de convencerla y cuando lo consiga los alcanzaremos a todos ustedes, ¿está bien Tay?

-Sí, te la encargo mucho

-De acuerdo- Finalizó Joe

*-Fin Flash Back-*

Joe inicialmente y según mis padres, fue el chico perfecto para mí, educado, rico, apuesto y con una maravillosa forma de ser… yo les hacía creer a ellos, a él e incluso a Yamatto que eso era verdad. Pasaba mucho tiempo con él, le confiaba mis cosas, me conocía a la perfección, igual que yo a él.

Me conocía tanto que sabía que yo no estaba enamorada de él si no de Matt, pero también sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacer mi vida junto a él y con eso no le importaba nada más.

Joe estuvo a punto de pedirme matrimonio, lo recuerdo perfectamente:

*-Flash Back-*

Estábamos en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes, reconocidos y lujosos de toda Odaiba, nuestra mesa estaba perfectamente decorada con un mantel blanco bordado con pequeñas y hermosas flores de todos los colores, sobre él hermosas y frescas rosas blancas y velas que le daban un ambiente totalmente romántico a la ocasión; nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso, justo enseguida del balcón desde donde se lograba divisar toda la ciudad y el perfecto mar que se hacía resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna.

Sabía lo que Joe iba a hacer, después de mucho pensarlo y sabiendo que Matt era un amor imposible, decidí que le daría el Sí.

Llegó el momento, se acercó y me dijo:

-Mimí eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en la vida, corrijo, eres la más maravillosa, eres inteligente, tu modo de ser cautiva a quien sea-

-(No a quien sea) pensé-

-Además de tus hermosos, vivos y alegres ojos cafés en los que me pierdo a cada instante, tus largos y castaños rizos que se envuelven cada vez más en mi vida y tu gran corazón…. El cual quisiera tener…

-Sé que hay muchos hombres que mueren por ti, aunque tú solo por uno

-(ok, esto es muy incomodo) pensé

-Pero me alegra-Continuó- que me des a mí la oportunidad de compartir tantos momentos a tu lado, de ser feliz junto a ti, y por eso me quisiera que esta felicidad continuara

Calló un momento

-Mimí me preguntaba si….

-AAAAHHHHHHHH- un grito nos interrumpió

-Un médico!- decían

Inmediatamente Joe corrió a cumplir con su labor y yo corrí tras de él

-Traigan hielo, vendas y algo que pueda utilizar como tablilla para inmovilizarle el pie, al parecer es un esguince, nada muy grave pero será mejor tenerlo quieto antes de hacerle una radiografía por si las dudas-

Y entonces sucedió

Joe miró a la chica a los ojos y pude presenciar la inmediata conexión que se dio entre ellos.

-Mi nombre es Roxy, gracias por todo Doctor…- dijo la chica que se encontraba en el piso, no tan alta, pero muy hermosa, ojos cafés, cabello negro largo ondulado y pronunciadas curvas

-Kido, Doctor Kido. Pero tú… puedes llamarme Joe- dijo mi apuesto amigo.

Si, a diferencia de cuando éramos pequeños, Joe se ha convertido en un hombre muy guapo ya no tiene las enormes gafas que ocultaban sus maravillosos ojos, su cabello azulado un poco largo que lo hace tremendamente sexy y ese atuendo elegante que derrite a quienes se le acercan.

.

Una voz muy conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La voz de Matt

-Entonces te la encargo Joe, llévala al hospital y cuídala. Yo llevaré a Mimí a su casa-

¿Llevarme a mi casa? ¿Joe se lo habrá pedido? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando? Pero sobre todo…

-¿Venías con ella? Le pregunté aún asombrada por su presencia.

-Sí, pero como verás todo se arruinó, mas bien vamos, te llevaré a tu casa"

Me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

*-Fin Flash Back por este capítulo-*

Gracias a Sheccid Ishida, Princesa De Rosa y Roxa-XIII por sus Reviews, especialmente gracias a esta última y a su pie por inspirarme jeje

Nos leemos después =)

(* *) Ver episodio 45 Digimon Adventure


	3. El comienzo de mi pesadilla Parte 2

Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Espero muchos Reviews.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Joe X Roxy, Koshiro X (el nombre de alguna afortunada lectora) ¿Quién se le apunta?

**El comienzo de mi pesadilla Parte 2.**

_-*Continuación Flash Back*-_

No dijimos nada la mayor parte del camino pero cuando casi llegábamos a mi casa quise romper el hielo.

-Hace mucho no sabía de ti, me dijeron que estabas fuera de Odaiba-

-Sí, regresé en la mañana, estuve con mi banda "Teenage Wolves" buscando oportunidades… pero no tuvimos éxito-

-Ohh lo siento Matt-

-Nos dicen que somos buenos, tenemos gran talento pero hace falta un miserable inversionista que nos haga saltar a la fama- pensó un momento y finalmente dijo en voz casi inaudible- es lo que más deseo en este momento.

…

…

…

-Llegamos princesa

**¿Me dijo princesa? Ahhhhhh Si lo hizo :D**

Tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo le dije:

-Gracias por traerme, ¿Quieres entrar?-

-Depende-

-¿De qué?-

-¿Me darás lo que no pude tener esta noche con… mmm… Dany?-

-Roxy. Y pues depende-

-¿De qué?- Me preguntó con una seductora sonrisa que estuvoa punto de hacer que mi corazón dejara de latir

-De que te iba a dar Roxy-

Inmediatamente quitó su pose de galán y soltó una risa burlona. Me apené completamente

-Una noche de pasión- dijo mirando el poco escote que mi vestido rojo de tirantes tenía

-Yamato por Dios!-

-Jajaja- Comenzó a reir sonoramente y me dijo

-Mimí, no me digas que aún eres la misma niña inocente de hace algunos años-

-Quizás- le respondí

Pareció pensarlo un poco y preguntó de forma muy directa:

-¿Eres virgen?

Estaba mas roja que mi vestido! No soportaba la pena, pero aún así murmuré un suave

-Sí-

Calló y me miró con ¿Ternura?

"Mejor entremos"

Asentí. El bajó del auto y me limité a seguirlo.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches Señora Tachikawa, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Yamatto! Estoy bien, ¿tu cómo estás? Me alegra volver a saber de ti pero por favor dime Satoe-

-Muy bien y si, ha pasado mucho tiempo Satoe-

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que Mimí llegaría mas tarde con un anillo en su dedo-

-Mamá!-

-Jajaja ¿Es eso verdad Mimí?

-Es probable, pero creo que eso no pasará-

-¿Por qué dices eso hija?-

-Pude ver la inmediata conexión que se dio entre él y Roxy, al parecer el amor a primera vista si existe, ¿Tú lo sentiste Matt?-

-Eeee…-

-Un momento- Interrumpió mi madre- ¿Quién es Roxy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Y si lo que dices es verdad… ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila?-

-Roxy es una conocida mía-Respondió Matt- Tuvo un accidente, lastimó su pie y Joe como buen médico acudió en su rescate y en cuanto a por qué está tan tranquila… no tengo idea. Mimí, ¿Podrías responder esa?

-Claro, mamá, siempre he visto a Joe como un gran amigo, nunca he estado enamorada de él como tú y papá han pensado siempre-

-Ohh hija pudiste habernos contado eso-

-Pero se puede ver en tus ojos que estás enamorada- Nos sorprendió una imponente voz.

-Papá!-

-Buenas noches señor Keisuke-

-Buenas noches Matt, amor, hija- Le dio a Matt un apretón de manos, a mamá un beso en la boca y a mí un abrazo-Hija, ¿No me responderás?

-Si papá, estoy enamorada, pero de el chico que me ha quitado el aliento toda la vida-

-Mimí acompáñame por favor a la cocina, pediremos la cena a las empleadas-

-Muy bien mamá-

-¿Es de Matt verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-El chico del que estas enamorada es Matt- No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación

-Si-

-Con eso me basta- Comentó y salió, dejándome totalmente confundida

_-*Fin Flash Back*-_

.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás las cosas comiencen a cuadrar.

MI VIDA=

Petición de matrimonio de Joe aún cuando no estábamos enamorados + Preguntas de mamá sobre mis sentimientos hacia Matt + Tantas pláticas y reuniones de negocios entre Matt y papá +Petición de matrimonio de Matt un mes después de habernos encontrado + Horrible noche de bodas y terrible vida de casada + Inversión de papá en su banda + Acciones de la empresa a nombre de Matt = MI MATRIMONIO FUE COMPRADO

Mis padres querían o más bien… necesitaban que me casara, pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Gracias a Mega, Roxa, Krayteona, Sheccid Ishida y Princesa de Rosa por sus Reviews<p>

Iba a subir el capi ayer... pero un auto tumbó unos cables y el sector quedó sin internet =S

Mi pregunta es...

Quieren que suba capis todos los dias o dia de por medio, tan extensos (o mas bn cortos) como los que he publicadohasta ahora

O prefieren que los suba cada semana mas largos?

Espero sus comentarios

Quien quiere ser pareja de Izzy?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Las quierooo

Bye


	4. Con Tk, Llega la verdad

Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Espero muchos Reviews.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Joe X Roxy, Koushiro X Livier

* * *

><p><strong>Con Tk, Llega La Verdad<strong>

Me encontraba cerca del parque central de Odaiba, podía sentir una gran tranquilidad en el aire, felicidad en todos los habitantes, hermosura en todos los animales, plantas, colores e incluso locales que adornaban la zona. En ese momento… a un lugar muy común para mí le encontré una belleza que nunca antes había visto, o simplemente en la que no me había llegado a fijar.

De repente sentí la risa de alguien detrás mío, me giré y me di cuenta que era Matt. Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscura, sus pantalones blancos y unos cómodos y joviales pero a la vez elegantes tenis blancos. Pero más que su perfecto atuendo, lo que lo hacía ver encantador era el rostro que traía… en él se reflejaban tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones que por mucho tiempo desee ver. Me abrazó, acercó su rostro y con su perfecta nariz acarició mi cara, me dio un sonoro beso muy cerca de los labios, luego se separó y me dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora

Iba a tomar mi mano, se arrepintió y mejor me abrazó tomándome por la cintura, me atrajo hacia él y comenzamos a caminar por todas las calles. Ante la vista de todos. Las chicas se quedaban mirándolo, intentaban coquetearle de múltiples maneras pero lo único que lograban era que él se riera y me abrazara aún más fuerte, lo que hizo que mi corazón estuviera a punto de salir de mi cuerpo.

Pude ver que llegábamos donde estaban todos los niños elegidos, ambos sonreímos y saludamos desde lejos pero no nos acercamos.

Los vi a todos, en unas escaleras se encontraban Tai y Sora, él un escalón por encima de ella abrazándola, ella se encontraba feliz sentada entre sus piernas… me alegra mucho que hayan podido solucionar todos sus problemas y ahora estén tan felices.

Wow, veo que el romance entre Roxy y Joe ha avanzado mucho, de lo contrario no creo que estuvieran en esa casetica cerca de la piscina jugando a untarse sus caras de helado. A Joe no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público pero creo que en este momento eso poco le importa

Izzy está dentro del agua hablando muy amorosamente con Livi chan que se encuentra sentada al borde de la piscina. Que linda historia la de este par, quien iba a pensar que esa supermodelo castaña con grandes ojos cafés y muy cuidado cuerpo sería la responsable de la felicidad de Koushiro además de que logró también que no se dedicara por completo a las computadoras, aunque sigue siendo muy curioso y apegado a la investigación *1*

Ohh Tk y Kari jeje siempre supe que entre ellos habría algo más que la simple amistad que siempre aseguraron tener. Las miradas cómplices no eran en vano. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Taichi? Es probable que no muy bien ya que Hikari desprecia algunas de las caricias de su novio, cuándo este la mira preguntándole el ¿por qué? ella dirige su mirada con una risita hacia donde Tai que los mira con recelo.

Una sonrisa que contenía una notoria felicidad se formó en mi cara, recordé que no solo ellos eran felices con sus parejas, Matt estaba conmigo y éramos muy felices. Oops creo que por examinar mis amigos me olvidé de mi adorado esposo, caí en cuenta que aún estaba a mi lado abrazándome con ternura, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa creciera mucho más.

Matt me guió hacia una zona verde que había cerca, estando sentados allí me recosté en su pecho, olvidándome de todo… estar allí se sentía tan cálido, me protegida, la protección que siempre me ha gustado tanto tener… estar en sus brazos era lo mejor que podía haber… todo lo que deseaba en ese momento lo tenía.

Levanté la mirada, vi que sus (ya por naturaleza) hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, en el podía ver todas sus emociones, en ellos se expresaba gran ternura y muchísimo amor; estaba hipnotizada en ellos, de repente mi amado esposo se acercó a besarme pero por algún desconocido motivo me volteé… cada momento se fue haciendo un poco más largo, el lindo paisaje se fue desvaneciendo y finalmente pude ver la luz que se asomaba entre las ventanas de mi habitación.

Lamentablemente todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso pero frustrante sueño.

.

u.u

.

Me revolqué en mi cama, me sentía mal por tener ese tipo de sueños, sabía que eso no era posible, que debía ser fuerte, pero mi pobre corazón seguía anhelando momentos como ese. Tenía un cargo de conciencia que pesaba como tener a togemon sobre mis hombros, con todas sus espinas clavándose en mí; me sentía débil, frustrada, con un enorme guayabo emocional.

Para mí… haber tenido ese sueño era casi un pecado.

Después de unos minutos de desahogarme con mi pobre almohada y sentir que mi vida apestaba una de mis mucamas, Mega, la de mayor confianza por parte de Matt tocó a la puerta y dijo:

-Señora Ishida, disculpe que la moleste-

-No hay problema Mega, dime que pasa-

-El señor Takaishi se encuentra abajo-

-Takaishi!=O, ¿Takeru está aquí? ¿Tk ha venido?-

-Si señora Ishida, está en la sala esperándola-

La felicidad recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, estaba sorprendida, no lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo al fin uno de mis amigos, el que en la infancia fue como mi hermano, estaba aquí visitándome!.

Mis ojos se aguaron e inmediatamente salí corriendo de la habitación, golpeé y estuve a punto de tirar a Mega pero no me importó, como tampoco me importó el hecho de que estaba aún en Pijama.

Abajo Tk sintió cuando bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, se levantó y me dijo:

-Hola Mimí- Me dijo con su sonrisa, típica en él –disculpa por venir tan temprano pero…-

No lo dejé terminar. Me lancé hacia él y le di un muy fuerte abrazo.

-Tk, tanto tiempo, me alegra que estés aquí-

-Se nota jaja- dijo con el ego que al parecer había heredado de su hermano.

-Tonto- Dije haciéndome la ofendida- pero dime a qué se debe la visita del importante Señor Takaishi?-

-Jajaja ¿Ya te aburriste de mí y quieres que me vaya? =( - Dijo fingiendo tristeza e indignación

-Cómo se te ocurre! Solo que me sorprende tu visita-

-Muy bien, te perdono=P- Le miré levantando una ceja –Ok, ok, jeje, es solo que mi hermano…-

Es verdad, me olvidaba que más que mi amigo, Tk es hermano de Matt y era más que obvio que su vista se debía a él

Creo que hice el ridículo con toda esta escena.

-Pero Mega ya hizo el favor de entregarme los papeles-

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué papeles?- Pregunté confundida.

-Se nota que no me has puesto atención Mimí ¬¬ -

-Entonces si ya tienes tus papeles, supongo que te irás-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sí, ya tienes lo que querías, ya le podrás decir a Matt que los tienes y realizar sus tontos negocios-

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Mimí? De haber querido sólo los papeles me habría ido hace mucho rato y no me habría tomado la molestia de decirle a Mega que te despertara-

-¿Es eso verdad Tk?-

-Claro princesa de rosa (A ti también te incluyo en mi fic jeje) Además luego le dirás a mi hermano que soy un creído que viene a tu casa y ni te saluda-

-Sobre todo yo decirle algo a Matt- Susurré inconscientemente sin ninguna intención de que Tk escuchara, pero lo hizo

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

-No na..- no pude mentirle, no pude decirle que nada, esa mirada que me inspiraba confianza, seguridad y ternura me obligó a soltar mis sentimientos y deshacerme de ese taco que llevaba dentro.

Comencé a llorar, Tk me tomó en sus brazos tratando de consolarme y me preguntó:

-Mimí, ¿pasa algo en tu relación con mi hermano?-

-¿Qué relación?- le pregunté- Matt es mi esposo ante la ley, incluso ante la iglesia desde hace 5 años pero sólo eso, un esposo no es alguien que te trata con tanta frialdad, un esposo no es alguien que te odia, un esposo no es alguien que ves cada 2 meses!- Le grité.

-Espera Mimí. Las cosas no pueden ser así, tu sabes bien que Matt es una persona muy fría aparentemente pero tiene un gran corazón y creo que tú estás en el.

-Eso no es verdad- Hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y siguió.

-Mimí, Matt no te odia! No se te ocurra volver a decir eso, quizás él aún le guarde algo de rencor a tu padre por todo lo que pasó pero algún día lo perdonará al igual que yo-

-El odia a mi padre por haberlo chantajeado para casarse conmigo y a mí por ser la culpable de todo… Pero no entiendo tú que tienes que ver en todo eso, es decir, no hay motivos para guardarle rencor a mi padre Que En Paz Descanse-

-¿Chantajeado? No sé si se le podría decir así-

-¿No? Entonces como le dices a que se case conmigo por conveniencia-

-Aguarda Mimí explícame eso ¿A qué te refieres con conveniencia?-

-Pues a que se casara conmigo por el apestoso dinero para su banda y las repugnantes acciones de la empresa-

-Mi..-

-Aún no entiendo tu el motivo de tu rencor hacia mi padre, el no arruinó tu vida como la de Yamatto y la mia.

-Mmm veo que aún no sabes nada, mira, en primer lugar, no fue por dinero, por si no sabias Matt y yo somos herederos de una importante cadena de canales de televisión y radio y el dinero no hace falta, lo supimos mucho antes de que ustedes se casaran así que no creas que fue un matrimonio por conveniencia. No me corresponde decir lo que pasó con tu padre, pero si hablas con él y le exiges que te lo explique…-

- ¿Hablar con él? ¿Exigir? Tk no has entendido que este matrimonio no es más que una farsa! Hace años no cruzo palabra con Matt, yo…

-Muy bien, yo hablaré con él-

-Nooo, Tk por favor, eso no es lo mas convenien-

-Si lo es y hace falta mi intervención en este caso-

-Adios Mimí-

-Tk…- Dije mientras lo veía salir de la casa, quería ir y detenerlo, impedir que hablara con Matt. Pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, mis piernas estaban temblando, a punto de flaquear, mi voz se había ido o simplemente no quería salir de mi garganta y todo me daba vueltas.

Lo bueno, es que Matt está en otra de sus giras, o un viaje de negocios no estoy segura… solo sé que está fuera de la ciudad y tardará en regresar. Esto me dará tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente antes de su encuentro o más bien antes de su confrontación. (Suspiro) ¿Por qué tuve que permitir que Tk se enterara de todo?

.

.

.

Mega entró en la sala

-Señora, su almuerzo está listo ¿Quiere que le sirva ya?-

-¿Almuerzo? ¿Qué hora es ya?-

-Las 2:30 de la tarde-

-Pero Tk se fue aproximadamente a las 10:15 am ¿Cómo es esto posible?-

-Se quedó dormida en el sofá señora, hubiera pedido que los otros empleados la llevaran a su cuarto, pero sabe que hoy es el día de los demás empleados-

-Es verdad, gracias Mega, por favor sírveme y te puedes ir, tomate el resto del día de hoy, mañana y el domingo libres-

-Muy bien Señora Ishida, muchas gracias, enseguida le sirvo-

.

Almorcé, me fui a mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama lo último que escuché fue como Mega salía de la casa.

.

.

.

2:30 am

.

.

-¿Así que quieres arreglar las cosas? Muy bien, aquí estoy, sal para que hablemos-

Esto no es un sueño, pero, no puede ser.

-Matt…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Como tengo 2 meses libres, de puro desocupe XD seguiré subiendo capi a diario o máximo dia de por medio... aunque sean cortos. Gracias por todos sus reviews<p>

Meems-ishikawa, Princesa de Rosa, livi chan7, Ruby, Roxa-XXIII, Sheccid Ishida y Mega.

A nomada9012 y MimatoxLove que aunque no me dejaron review leyeron mi historia y se subscribieron a ella como livi chan7 Roxa-XXIII y sheccid Ishida.

Disculpen si se me escapa alguien.

Tambien disculpen por no subir capi ayer pero estaba corta de inspiración, para recompensarlos aquí tienen un capi demasiado largo para mí, jaja no se como me inspiré tanto.

Espero que les guste

Mañana tendré un día ocupado, así que no subiré capi (Ayudaré a el novio de mi amiga con su campaña política jeje) mmm el domingo aún no se, quizás lo haga.

Pero de seguro el lunes tendrán un nuevo capi.

*1* Esta historia se las contaré después

Mega, espero que no te moleste que te ponga como Empleada del servicio jeje =)


	5. Hora de aclarar las cosas

Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Espero muchos Reviews.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (estas 2 ultimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.

Se mencionarán en algunas ocasiones pero creo que no se incluirán los Digimon en la historia como tal, al igual con los personajes de la segunda temporada.

Capítulo anterior…

2:30 am

.

.

-¿Así que quieres arreglar las cosas? Muy bien, aquí estoy, sal para que hablemos-

Esto no es un sueño, pero, no puede ser.

-Matt…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HORA DE ACLARAR LAS COSAS<strong>

-¡Que abras la puerta te digo!-

-Matt… _esto no puede estar pasando-_

-Mimí, la abres o la rompo, elige-

Rápidamente me paré de la cama, iba por mi levantadora *1* pero al comenzar los claros golpes mejor me apresuré a abrir

-Dices que quieres aclarar las cosas pero te contradices al demorar tanto en abrir- dijo un poco más calmado, o mas bien, tratando de calmarse. Cosa contraria pasaba conmigo, me hervía la sangre por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

-¿Disculpa? He esperado 5 años una explicación… me he soportado un martirio de matrimonio y ahora ¡¿Tú no puedes respetar que estaba acostada durmiendo? Esto es el colmo- Dije claramente enfadada.

Matt me miró con una mezcla entre enojo, sorpresa y confusión.

Si, es mi esposo pero nunca se aparece por esta casa… y cuando lo hace llega a dar órdenes! Eso no lo aguantaré. Podré haber aguantado años de martirio, pero no permitiré que crea que me puede dominar.

Intentó hablar pero finalmente se quedó callado, respiró un poco claramente tratando de tranquilizarse y después me dijo:

-Muy bien Mimí, he venido a arreglar las cosas o por lo menos intentarlo, no es el momento para pelear… no hay razón de que estés tan enojada-

- ¿No la hay? – Dije claramente sin estar dispuesta a ceder, mas como un mecanismo de defensa – Llegas a las 2 de la madrugada a despertarme con tus tontos gritos, ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje con eso?-

- Mis tontos gritos como tu les dices, si tienen una razón válida-

- ¿Ahh si? Y ¿Cuál es?-

-Simplemente que no me gusta para nada que andes contándole a otras personas, como mi hermano por ejemplo los problemas de nuestro matrimonio!-

- ¿Matrimonio? ¿Cuál? Esto no es un matrimonio-

- Eres mi esposa ante la ley y ante la iglesia- Respondió tranquilo el muy sínico.

- Sí, pero no lo es ante nadie más. Porque a esto no se le puede llamar matrimonio. ¿Acaso se le puede llamar matrimonio a un par de personas, que solo se ven la cara cada dos meses aproximadamente? ¿Es un matrimonio cuando los conyugues hablan por primera vez después de cinco años de casados? ¿Es normal que en un matrimonio los esposos, la rara vez que se ven, duerman en camas separadas?-

-Pues Mimí, quieras o no, eres mi esposa, tu así lo quisiste y así se hizo. Eso era lo que querías, ¿De qué te quejas? ¿No te conformaste con que yo fuera tu regalo de cumpleaños?-

- ¿Qué? Repite eso

- Pues sí, que como tú siempre has estado enamorada de mí y tu papito te cumplía todos sus caprichos, me obligó a que te propusiera matrimonio, el mismo día que cumpliste 18 años, hace 5 años. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Prin ce sa- Dijo esta última palabra de manera sarcástica.-

- Si, fui tonta, estaba ciega y cometí el error de enamorarme de ti, afortunadamente, eso quedó en el pasado

- Por lo menos reconoces que tú eres la causante de este falso matrimonio, la causante de que tu padre me haya obligado a casar contigo, la causante de mi desgracia y también de la tuya. Y deja de decir tonterías, ambos sabemos que aún me amas.

-Yamatto; aunque Tk lo quiera negar, tu y yo sabemos que no te casaste obligado, te casaste por ambicioso, porque necesitabas el dinero de mi padre para poder sacar adelante tu banda, era lo que más deseabas en ese momento, incluso tu lo dijiste, lo recuerdo bien. Ahora dime… ¿Qué sentido tiene meter a mi padre en esto? Necesitas alguien a quien echarle la culpa, aprovechas que el ya murió para no tener que cargar con la responsabilidad- Dije ya con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas-

- ¡No te hagas la que no sabes nada! Ahhh y con respecto a las otras preguntas, nos vemos la cara aproximadamente cada 2 mese porque me mato trabajando para que tú puedas tener la vida de "princesa" a la que siempre has estado acostumbrada, además de que prefiero estar lejos para no tener que verte y recordar cada instante, cada vez que te veo, como mi vida se arruinó; no hablamos antes, porque no te soporto, ni soporto la vida que me tocó compartir contigo y en cuanto a lo de las camas separadas… no por estar casado contigo tengo la obligación de hacerte mi mujer, aunque sé muy bien que lo has deseado desde hace tiempo-

- No me vengas con ese cuento de que lo haces por mí, que pasas tanto tiempo fuera de casa para darme la vida que me merezco. Yo no te estoy pidiendo una vida de princesa, yo solo quiero tener una vida que no sea llena de sufrimiento como esta, ¡DEJA DE SER TAN CONVENCIDO! ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiero acostar contigo?, no seas ridículo, lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo es que no soporto esta vida.-

Dije llena de ira, pero no aguanté más y comencé a llorar

.

Suspira

.

- No llores Mimí, al parecer Takeru tenía razón y tu no conoces la historia. Quizás no te haces la tonta como he pensado todo este tiempo -

- Y si no conozco la historia… ¿Por qué no me la explicas? –

Me sorprendió el cambio que tuvo la conversación, ahora Matt estaba hablándome como el amigo de mi niñez, con cariño, no tratándome como la culpable de la desgracia

- Muy bien, todo comenzó hace 6 años, el día que nos reencontramos en el restaurante cuando Joe se llevó a Mary a el hospital por su accidente en el pie-

- Roxy-

- ¿Mmm?-

- No se llama Mary, su nombre es Roxy-

- Como sea, el caso es que ese día hablé con tu padre de Krayteona -

- ¿La tia que tienes en Moscú?-

- Mas que ella, su empresa, que tiene el mismo nombre-

- Entiendo-

- Pues resulta, que ella, o más bien su esposo tenía ciertos… "negocios ilícitos" en la empresa. Tu padre, que era un chantajista de primera, consiguió esa información y me obligó a casarme contigo, para que esa información no fuera revelada, Lo hice porque ella siempre fue como una hermana más para Tk y para mí, no quería que su vida no se arruinara, así que accedí a la petición de tu padre para que ellos pudieran ser feliz. Además ella me prometió que haría que su amado esposo dejara esos negocios. -

Me dolieron en el alma esas palabras, eran muy crueles, pero pude ver en sus ojos que eran verdad. Simplemente dije…

- Claro, te sacrificaste por tu familia, no querías que su vida se arruinara y preferiste arruinar la tuya- De mis ojos se comenzaban a escapar las lágrimas, pero aún así continué diciendo - El ya no está, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no simplemente me pediste el divorcio cuándo el murió?-

- No puedo simplemente pedir el divorcio porque el gusano de tu padre guardó las pruebas de los negocios de mi familia-

- Pero si ya murió, no veo cuál sea el efecto de que haya guardado evidencia-

- Él tenía toda tu vida planeada, quería que te casaras con un hombre que perteneciera a la alta sociedad, te entrenó para eso, por eso te mandó a tan buenas escuelas, te mandó a los Estados Unidos, intentó que te enamoraras de Michael y que te casaras con Joe, luego aparecí yo, vio una buena oportunidad y arregló todo; pero veo que tú eras tan victima como yo-

- Tienes toda la razón, ya veo el por qué necesitaba que me casara, pero sigo sin entender cómo pueden afectar esas pruebas-

- Como siempre quiso que fueras la esposa de un millonario, de alguien de la alta sociedad, no me sorprendería que en el mismo momento en que tú y yo nos separemos, aparezca alguno de los que fueron sus colegas o empleados y revelara toda la información, me consta que ellos salieron de ese trabajo, pero esas pruebas les pueden causar mucho daño tanto a ellos como al resto de mi familia -

- Osea que esas pruebas son las que contienen nuestra libertad –

- Algo así -

- ¿Te parece si terminamos esta conversación mañana?-

- Más tarde-

- Sii, mas tarde, es que ya son las 4 am, estoy cansada, necesito procesar toda esta información-

- Aunque sí hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Todo tu cambio fue por eso? O… ¿Hubo alguna otra razón?-

- Hubo otra, pero aprovechemos que estamos de buen humor, en la mañana hablaremos de eso-

- Muy bien, buenas noches-

- Buenas noches-

Me levanté, dispuesta a ir a mi cama y pude sentir como Yamatto me observaba, me recorría con su mirada de arriba abajo y yo como una tonta me puse nerviosa ante este acto.

- Mimí –

-Dime –

- Mañana viajaremos al Banco Central de Londres-

-¿Viajaremos?

- Sí, encontré una llave, pero necesito que estés ahí para que entreguen su caja, la cual, creo que contiene todas las pruebas, toda la información sobre mi familia –

- Muy bien –

Ahora si, me dirigía a mi cama cuando Matt me agarró el brazo. Su piel estaba fría y solo sentirlo me causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, lamentablemente creo que él lo notó, ya que vi como una sonrisa, que combinaba burla y superioridad se escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Cooperarás? ¿Así de fácil?-

- Sí, no soy una desalmada como crees, además según dices, esa llave también dará mi libertad –

- Mmmm, quizás merezcas una recompensa-

Dijo acercándose más y abrazándome por detrás, atrayéndome totalmente a él.

Inmediatamente comencé a temblar, como sabrán, no hablaba con él, mucho menos nos acercábamos. Ahora sentir su cuerpo, su perfecto cuerpo, me estaba volviendo loca.

- Siempre te rechacé porque sentí que eras la culpable de todo, porque en ti veía a tu padre… por lo tanto no había detallado lo hermosa que puedes llegar a ser- Dijo mientras daba un pequeño beso en mi cuello, que me hizo estremecer completamente, al mismo tiempo, pude ver que observaba mi pecho, tratando de ver más a través de mi delgada pijama.

Me reproché por salir y atenderlo únicamente con mi pijama rosa de blusa de tirantes, pequeño short y mis pantuflas de conejito (XD)

- Aléjate de mí- Dije cuando tuve el suficiente valor y autocontrol

- No lo creo – En un rápido movimiento levantó mi cuerpo y me giró, dejándome frente a él.

Sonrió victorioso al verme, alejó de manera tierna un mechón que caía en mi frente y se acercó poco a poco a mi boca.

Traté de liberarme pero no pude, Matt siempre ha sido muy fuerte.

Además mi resistencia no duró mucho, ya que sus cálidos y embriagadores labios me dejaban totalmente desprotegida. Inconscientemente pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié suavemente su cabello.

Después de unos minutos besándonos, Matt me levantó y me llevó hasta la cama, hizo que nos recostáramos en ella, besó mi cuello, metió sus manos por debajo de mi pijama, acarició mi espalda, estaba a su merced, lo único que quería en ese momento era que siguiera, con una simple caricia hizo que me olvidara de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido los últimos 5 años.

Siguió recorriendo mi espalda y mordió mi cuello, yo no pude aguantar más y solté un gemido que expresaba el claro placer que me hacía sentir en ese momento.

De repente se detuvo, me miró triunfante y se paró de la cama.

Estaba confundida, no sabía que había pasado, ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué sucedía? Miré a Matt pidiéndole una explicación y él me dijo:

- ¿Ves?, todo este tiempo has deseado que te haga mi mujer, no te puedes resistir a mis encantos, ahí tienes la clara prueba de que sigues enamorada de mi –

- Idiota- Fue lo único que pude decir

- Debes estar lista a las 8:00 am para viajar – Dicho esto se fue dejándome en mi cama llorando y sintiéndome totalmente humillada

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Disculpen por no subir ayer… pero era festivo jeje quiero cambiar el nombre de la historia a "Mi vida ¿junto? A ti"<strong>

***1* Levantadora, creo que no en todos los países la llaman así. Pero es una especie de salida de baño que te pones al levantar para no mostrarle tu pijama a todo mundo jejeQué opinan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**Gracias por sus reviews Meems-ishikawa, Roxa-XIII, Mega, Princesa De Rosa, KRAYTEONA, Mimato196 y livi chan7**

**Dato curioso: adoro el Takari pero mis historias siempre me las imagino Mimato XD**

**Espero Reviews**

**Y opiniones sobre el capi**

**¿Si les gustó?**

**¿Está bien redactado?**

**¿Faltó algo?**

**Espero sus saludos, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones XD, críticas, etc (NO recibo insutos jeje)**

**Espero que estén bn**

**Byeeeeeee**


	6. La reconciliación o su comienzo

Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Espero muchos Reviews.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (estas 2 ultimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.

Valga aclarar que esta historia ocurre en el 2015

* * *

><p><strong>La reconciliación.. o el comienzo de esta.<strong>

A las 8 am estaba más que lista, me vestí con mi mejor vestido, uno rosa de seda hasta las rodilla, ajustado en la cintura con lentejuelas plateadas y con un sensual escote en el pecho ( ht tp: / ww w. aquimoda .co m /wp –content /uplo ads/20 10/1 0/Vest idos-cor tos-pa ra- fie stas2 .j pg ) y unos hermosos tacones plateados. Arreglé mi cabello, me pinté a la perfección y me dirigí al cuarto de Matt.

En su cuarto, Matt se encontraba revisando una libreta.

-Estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté

- Si, Mimí solo…. Eee… solo… -

BINGO! Pude ver que como funcionaba. El muy tonto a penas me vio se olvidó de todo lo que iba a decir… lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarme de arriba abajo con la boca muy abierta. Já! Toma eso Ishida.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba él, lo tomé de la barbilla y después de mirarlo unos segundos, le cerré la boca que aún conservaba abierta por la impresión y le dije:

- Cierra la boca, se te puede entrar una mosca –

Dicho esto, salí de la habitación caminando con tanto estilo como me enseñaron en la clase de Etiqueta y Glamour. Pude sentir como su mirada me seguía y una vez pensó que me encontraba lejos se dijo

- Imbecil – Mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

.

Minutos después bajó la escaleras… no lo había notado cuando estaba en su cuarto, quizás porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en efectuar mi plan, pero ahora que detallo bien Yamatto estaba extremadamente sexy. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo ví usando jean, también traía una camisa de cuello italiano negra con algunos de sus botones abiertos.

Aun así no debía permitir que él supiera lo que estaba pensando así que me paré le dije

- Tardaste mucho –

- Buscaba esto para ti… - Se disculpó mientras me entregaba la libreta que había visto antes en su habitación

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para darme regalos?-

- De hecho esa libreta contiene canciones que escribí para ti…la mayoría son de hace años. Espero que así entiendas todo –

- Ok –

- ¿Mimí? –

- ¿Si? –

- Discúlpame –

-¿Qué? –

- No quiero que estés a la defensiva, eso me hace sentir pésimo. Anoche pensé bien las cosas, me di cuenta que tu sólo eres una víctima más de Keisuke y me arrepiento de haber cometido al estupidez de haberme desquitado contigo y convertirte en una víctima de mis actos, en vez de hacer lo correcto, unir fuerzas contigo –

- Creo que es un poco tarde para llegar a esa conclusión ¿No crees?-

-Alguien una vez dijo que era mejor tarde que nunca –

- Mmmm-

-Además, yo estaba disfrutando plena juventud, lo más cercana que había llegado a tener la palabra matrimonio, fue por m compromiso con Sora, aún así ambos sabíamos que no estábamos listos para ello-

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Sora? –

- Mmm creo que eso es otra historia –

- Espera un segundo, olvidé algo… No tardo-

-Bien –

Fui a mi cuarto, saqué de mi mesita de noche unas cartas, la guardé en mi bolso y bajé. En el camino revisé en el espejo que la lágrima que se había escapado de mi ojo izquierdo no hubiera arruinado mi maquillaje

- Vamos, se hace tarde, el piloto debe estar esperándonos –

En el camino ninguno dijo palabra alguna, el silencio que reinaba era la tranquilidad que ambos necesitábamos, el espacio en que podíamos aclarar nuestros pensamientos y meditar nuestras acciones.

Subimos a nuestro jet, una vez allí Matt rompió el silencio

- Lee las canciones, quizás así logres entenderme –

- Bien, aunque creo que después de todo nosotros no somos tan distintos –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- También te escribí un par de canciones y cartas –

- Bien – Dijo mientras me recibía los papeles – Creo que ambos nos dedicaremos a entendernos en este viaje, o por lo menos a tratar de hacerlo –

-Sii.. – dije con notoria tristeza en mi voz.

- Mimí sobre lo de Sora… -

-Pensé que quería que en este viaje leyera tus canciones –

-Quiero hacer que me entiendas, o más bien que me perdones por todos los errores que he cometido en este tiempo-

- Muy bien – Suspiré – te escucho-

- La familia de Sora tiene raíces de Grecia, son muy estrictos con su cultura y desde que la señora Toshiko murió, sus abuelos se encargaron de cuidarla. Al igual que para tu padre, para ellos era sumamente importante que tuviera un esposo que le pudiera brindar todo tipo de comodidades-

- Wow Matt… eres el esposo perfecto –

Me miró, una enorme tristeza se revelaba en sus ojos. Agachó la cabeza y continuó

- No era necesario un compromiso aún cuando estábamos tan jóvenes-

-Pero…-

-Sí, pero ella quería ser diseñadora de modas, su familia se opuso completamente a esto. Un día llegó llorando a mi casa y me comentó lo sucedido, en aquella época éramos novios. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, así que... le dije que se casara conmigo, no en ese momento, pero si existía el compromiso y su familia sabía que contaba con mi apoyo… la dejaría hacer lo que ella quisiera, ya que aún si fracasara… mi dinero y yo estaríamos ahí-

Se quedó mirándome fijamente esperando que dijera algo, pero en ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir, volteé la mirada, entendió le mensaje y continuó

-Aun cuando todo este tiempo arruiné las cosas… debes saber que lo hice en defensa propia, pues aún no me sentía preparado para el matrimonio.-

-Ya lo dijiste-

- Sí, pero lo que quiero que sepas es que ya estoy listo, estoy preparado para el matrimonio y todo lo que éste conlleva-

- ¿Qué? Matt no se si es lo que piensas, pero no me puedes tratar como una muñequita que está ahí esperando que te dignes a voltearla a mirar. No creas que he esperado todo este tiempo a que tú te sientas listo para el matrimonio-

- Entonces… ¿por qué?-

-¿Por qué qué?-

- Dices que no has esperado todo este tiempo a que yo esté listo entonces… ¿ por qué ?-

Touché, ni yo misma sabía la respuesta a eso y él lo notó.

- No me respondas, más bien me gustaría que leyeras las canciones, igual haré yo-

-Bien- fue lo único que pude decir y cumplí con su petición.

**Diciembre 21 de 2001** (El ultimo diciembre que nos pasamos juntos)

_Algún día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin_

_hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti_

_Día a día me pregunto que le digo al corazón_

_que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor_

_sin rumbo yo estoy perdido, no puedo disimular_

_yo lo siento amiga mía yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

_Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi_

_porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí_

_desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí_

_que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti_

_(Desde que te vi)_

_Ya no aguanto lo que siento y no puedo fingir_

_mas sin tu amor me estoy muriendo vago con mi soledad_

_hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión_

_imposible es olvidarte hoy necesito tu amor_

Wow, es hermosa

- Matt –

- Dime –

- Quiero que me respondas algo, y con toda la sinceridad –

- Muy bien –

- ¿Lo harás? –

-Te diré la verdad de lo que quieras saber, solo pregunta –

- En verdad todas estas canciones las escribiste para mí… o ¿Son canciones y tu inspiración fueron tus sentimientos en ese momento?

- Mi inspiración fueron mis sentimientos por ti en ese momento-

- Bien –

**10 de Febrero de 2006** (el día que me volvía ver con mis amigos, después de mi viaje a Madrid)

_Que risa fingida, ya no te acuerdas de mí._

_Cambiaste tu acento, hasta tu forma de vestir._

_Eras tan ingenua, tan pura como una flor._

_Regresas de Europa y ahora te crees la mejor._

_¿Dónde está esa niña que con tanto compartí?_

_Aunque ahora andes privando. Conmigo fuiste feliz._

_Quiero dejar claro que en mi nada cambió._

_Y si es mucho pedir, no olvides mi amor._

_¿Quién te cambió? ¿Quién borró lo que en tu alma yo dejé?_

_¿Quién marchitó, esa flor? Quizás solo o quizás otro amor._

_Una explicación, porque Dios es testigo que no eras así._

**10 de Marzo de 2006** (cumpleaños de Takeru, fuí a esa fiesta con Joe)

_Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas_  
><em>Y le sobran argumentos<em>  
><em>Duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa,<em>  
><em>Porque así quiso tu suerte<em>  
><em>Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes<em>  
><em>Con la camiseta puesta pa' incluirme en tu futuro<em>

**09 de Mayo de 2006** (Me reencontré con Matt después de2 meses sin saber de él (cuando apareció Roxy))

_Quisiera ser reloj y despertarte en las mañanas Quisiera ser el sueño de tu dulce madrugada_

_Quisiera ser tun sombra y caminar siempre contigo Quisiera ser tu ángel y protegerte del peligro_

_Quisiera ser amigo de tu almohada y de tu cama Quisiera, nena linda que este amor por ti nunca, nunca se acabara_

_Quisiera ser pintor, pintarte en mi corazón Quisiera ser el póster de tu cantante famoso_

_Quisiera ser Da Vinci y que tú seas mi Monalisa Quisiera ser el chiste que a ti siempre te de risa_

_Quisiera ser ladrón, robarte tu corazón Quisiera ser la marca de tu ropa favorita_

_Quisiera ser tu diario y gastarme mi salario Y en un viaje al espacio que ayer vi en una revista._

_Quisiera ser el centro de atención en tus reuniones Llevarte a VIP, cantarte mis canciones_

_Quisiera estar al lado de mi Dios y protegerte Quisiera estar contigo y llegar hasta la muerte..._

**28 de Junio de 2006** (Día de nuestro matrimonio)

_En la guerra, como en el amor todo vale y siempre queda un perdedor._

_Normalmente, pierde el que quiere más al igual que en una mesa de black yack._

_Me olvidare de tu amor de garrafón, olvidare de tus besos de judas,_

_hoy voy a darle a mi pobre corazón, una de capas de alguna pintura,_

_que borre las humedades que le han dejado tus recuerdos._

_Tu subes como la marea yo bajo como la tensión_

_pa mi es como un rompecabezas lo que pa ti cae de cajón_

_yo tengo arrugas en el alma tu piedras en el corazón_

_mis sentimientos van en chándal y los tuyos visten de dior!_

_Una taza de te por favor para este desnatado corazón_

_que poco a poco se desangra barbie de extrarradio._

**10 de Julio de 2006** (mmmm no tengo ni idea que pasó ese día)

Antes de leerla le pregunté a Matt

- ¿Que sucedió el 10 de Julio de 2006?-

-Mmmm no recuerdo nada en especial, ¿Por qué?-

- Todas las fechas hasta ahora han tenido significado para mí, pero esta no.-

- Déjame ver –

Le pasé la libreta y dijo:

- Ahh, fue la primera vez que… mmm… estuve con otra mujer, estando casados –

- La primera vez que me fuiste infiel –

- … -

No respondió así que finalmente leí..

_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte_

_Era tan hermosa perfecta buen amante Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme_

_Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío_

_Respirando el mismo aire que no llenaba este vacío sin final_

_Te quise olvidar tus besos borrar_

_Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad_

_Y yo la hice mía En ella te veía_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar_

_Mientras me entregaba en ti yo pensaba y es que yo te llevo grabada en mi ser…_

No lo pude evitar, comencé a llorar y solo atiné a decir:

- No entiendo… si esto es real, cuando escribías estas canciones tu me amabas… -

- Lo sigo haciendo… solo que me di cuenta muy tarde

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews a<strong>

**Roxa-XIII: Muy bien, la próxima vez serás Lexy XD**

**Princesa De Rosa: esto responde a tu pregunta? Jeje siii**

**tata-chan: disculpa el error, ya los capis están nuevamente como son… puedes leer la historia completa**

**Sheccid Ishida: jaja sii lo amamos como sea… y ya Mimí está más fuerte**

**Mega: aquí tienes el comienzo de la venganza**

**Meems-ishikawa: no se si quedaron claras las cosas de su cambio, si no por favor dime y lo aclararé en el próximo cap**

**Rolling Girl: Nooo, nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos XD**

**livi chan7: me encanta que te haya gustado jeje. Sé que quieres matarme pero aquí está le capi, luego sabremos sobre tu vida como súper modelo jeje**

**krayteona: Gracias por aclararnos que los negocios ilícitos eran por tráfico de las mamushkas (que son mamushkas?)jaja adiviné tu vida XD**

**kazeminami: adoro que leas mi historia más siendo fan del Sorato… por cierto aquí lo tienes jeje, estoy pensando en poner mas pero no se… =D Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Ruby: comienza a hacerlo sufrir qué opinas? Jeje**

**Stefi: (Tocaya jeje) no te preocupes, no más sufrimiento, o por lo menos no a propósito XD**

**Alex: jaja muy linturbador! Jaja me encantaaa tener una opinión masculina gracias =D**

**Tenía toda la intención de subir capi ayer pero si vieran, una carta robó toda mi inspiración!**

**Jeje, mejor les cuento de manera resumida mi historia:**

**Hay un niño, desde hace ya 4 años ha sido mi mejor amigo, pero siempre me ha gustado =/. El 21 del mes pasado se lo llevaron para la armada nacional ='(, está completamente incomunicado hasta dentro de 3 meses.**

**Ayer otro de mis befos (bffs, mejores amigos) me dejó un mensaje en face para que le hiciera una carta y la llevara a la casa de mi eterno amor jeje. Es la primera carta que hago de veras, me di de todo, al principio no sabía que escribir, luego me iluminé y escribí bien auqnue quedaron uchas cosas sin decirle.**

**Como verán ayer tenía mi cabeza en eso, la inspiración sobre esta historia no llegaba**

**Creo que hoy lo hizo..**

**Sobre el vestido, es el link de arriba, pero sin espacios obviamente**

.**  
><strong>

**Lo hice algo largo, así que espero que compense las demoras de esta semana.**

**Los quieroooo**

**Bye**

**=D**


	7. Así lo ve Matt

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Espero muchos Reviews.**

**Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (estas 2 ultimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.**

**Las canciones tampoco me pertenecen (YA QUISIERA YO)**

* * *

><p>- Idiota- Fue lo único que dijo<p>

- Debes estar lista a las 8:00 am para viajar – Salí del cuarto de Mimí… y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Una vez allí, cerré la puerta con seguro y me dispuse a tomar una larga y relajante ducha.

Fue gracioso verla así de enojada… me recuerda los constantes berrinches que hacía en el Digimundo, como inflaba sus lindos cachetes cuando se enojaba recuerdo muy bien como se enojaba cuando Sukamon y Chuumon le pedían un beso o que se casara con ellos, los pobres Digimon estaban completamente enamorados de ella y no los culpo, es poco probable no hacerlo conociendo la hermosa sonrisa que en todo momento nos daba, la sonrisa que tanto me intimidaba y hacía sonrojar… sus lindos rizos color caramelo al igual que sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos.

- Basta Matt!- me reprendí, antes de que no pudiera controlar las ganas y volviera a terminar lo que dejé inconcluso.

Debe de estar odiándome… creo que sintió que traicioné su confianza… quizás me había perdonado y era esa su forma de demostrármelo. Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Sé que Mimí no ha estado con nadie antes, ni si quiera en estos terribles 5 años, estoy casi seguro que seré el primero en su vida y supongo que ella antes de este horrible supuesto matrimonio había deseado que fuera un momento romántico, lleno de pequeños detalles, con la persona que ama y dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Por eso la dejé así, porque logré reaccionar a tiempo, supe que ella se arrepentiría después de hacer esto y por eso quiero esperar a que ella esté completamente segura de que me ama y quiere hacerlo. Me encargaré de conquistarla nuevamente, que logre perdonar todo lo que la desgracia que la he hecho vivir, que pueda iniciar desde cero y poder tener un matrimonio real.

Salí de la ducha, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cómoda cama a seguir pensando.

.

Me siento como un completo idiota… Tarde me di cuenta que Tk y Tai tenían razón… Mimí es solo una víctima ante todo esto… como yo.

¿Por qué no les hice caso antes? Por testarudo, terco, idiota.

La vida no ha sido muy justa con ella, le dio un padre que pensaba que lo único que ella necesitaba era lujos, que para vivir feliz era necesario pertenecer a la alta sociedad… mmmm…. A pesar de todo, creo que la amó y como buen padre buscó lo mejor para su hija lástima que hubiera pensado que lo mejor para ella… era yo. Y yo, la peor persona de este mundo, lo único que he hecho es estar en su contra y amargarle la vida, desahogando en ella mi odio hacia su padre y como siempre de cobarde ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla izquierda. Llevé mi mano hacia mi rostro para quitarla inmediatamente más bien para ocultarla…

Ocultarla…

¿Ocultarla de qué?

¿Ocultarla de quién?

Estoy solo en mi habitación… los empleados saben que no les conviene entrar cuando la puerta está cerrada, no creo que Mimí se acerque aquí. Por lo menos no después de lo que pasó. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro pero desapareció inmediatamente porque mi mente volvió a atormentarme.

Lo único es reprimir mis sentimientos… no soporto sentirme débil… pero me siento un cobarde al querer ocultarme mis propios sentimientos. Quizás por eso todo ha pasado así… ¿Será que si muestro mi dolor la carga se hará menos pesada? ¿Sería más valiente si le mostrara al mundo que también soy humano? ¿Estoy segundo de que lo mejor es decirle a Mimí que a pesar de todo la sigo amando?

Con todas estas dudas en mente finalmente logré dormirme.

Tititi

Tititi

Tititi

- Mmmmm… cinco minutos más mamá-

Tititi

Tititi

Tititi

Bostecé… me desperecé y me senté en la cama.

Vi el reloj. 6:00 am.

- Si este viaje no fuera tan importante, me acostaría nuevamente- Renegué

Después de un buen baño mi mal genio se pasó… Además del hecho que llegué a la conclusión que Mimí debería estar enojada por lo ocurrido en la madrugada y lo más conveniente sería callar, dejar que me insulte y se desahogue pro completo, al fin y al cabo soy el culpable de todo.

Tonto.

7:30 aún tengo tiempo. Bajé a la cocina, preparé y comí un sándwich con un rico chocolate caliente.

Después de 25 minutos de lucha mental… llegué a la conclusión de que si quería abrirme y mostrar mis sentimientos… era mejor que iniciara desde ya… Antes de que me arrepintiera.

Rápidamente subí a mi cuarto y saqué una libreta, pero no cualquier libreta. "LA LIBRETA", la que ha contenido mis sentimientos y emociones por años. Mimí es hora de que me entiendas.

Mimí llegó a la puerta de mi habitación y me habló…

-Estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó

Le respondí sin mirarla

- Si, - Volteé a verla y me di cuenta que estaba hermosa y se veía terriblemente sexy -Mimí solo…. Eee… solo… -

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, tomó mi barbilla y mientras la cerraba me dijo:

- Cierra la boca, se te puede entrar una mosca –

Inmediatamente salió de la habitación con su elegante y conocido caminado.

- Imbecil – dije mientras golpeaba mi cabeza, este no era el momento de perder la compostura.

Fui al baño, lavé mi cara y decidí que era hora de enfrentarla.

Bajé las escaleras, ella sólo se limitó a mirarme

- Tardaste mucho – Dijo

- Buscaba esto para ti… - Me diculpé mientras entregaba la libreta. Estaba molesta, buscaba cualquier pretexto para pelear y no podía seguir su juego. Al fin y al cabo, para una pelea se necesitan dos

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para darme regalos?- Siguió reprochandome

- De hecho esa libreta contiene canciones que escribí para ti…la mayoría son de hace años. Espero que así entiendas todo –

- Ok – Dijo secamente.

Hora de iniciar con el plan Reconciliación

- ¿Mimí? –

- ¿Si? –

Me miró… me estaba arrepintiendo de todo pero me armé de valor y dije:

- Discúlpame –

-¿Qué? –

- No quiero que estés a la defensiva, eso me hace sentir pésimo. Anoche pensé bien las cosas, me di cuenta que tu sólo eres una víctima más de Keisuke y me arrepiento de haber cometido al estupidez de haberme desquitado contigo y convertirte en una víctima de mis actos, en vez de hacer lo correcto, unir fuerzas contigo –

- Creo que es un poco tarde para llegar a esa conclusión ¿No crees?-

-Alguien una vez dijo que era mejor tarde que nunca –

- Mmmm-

-Además, yo estaba disfrutando plena juventud, lo más cercana que había llegado a tener la palabra matrimonio, fue por m compromiso con Sora, aún así ambos sabíamos que no estábamos listos para ello-

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Sora? –

- Mmm creo que eso es otra historia – Fue lo único que pude articular

- Espera un segundo, olvidé algo… No tardo-

-Bien –

Trato de arreglar las cosas… pero lo único que hago es empeorarlas. Metí la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Ahora como la convenceré de que en realidad esa relación no significó nada para mí?

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras.

- Vamos, se hace tarde, el piloto debe estar esperándonos – Dije pensando que quizás era mejor no tocar el tema en el momento

EN EL JET

- Lee las canciones, quizás así logres entenderme –

- Bien, aunque creo que después de todo nosotros no somos tan distintos –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunté totalmente confundido

- También te escribí un par de canciones y cartas –

- Bien – Dije mientras me recibía los papeles – Creo que ambos nos dedicaremos a entendernos en este viaje, o por lo menos a tratar de hacerlo –

-Sii.. –

Sigue triste, mejor solucionar las cosas ahora

- Mimí sobre lo de Sora… -

-Pensé que quería que en este viaje leyera tus canciones –

-Quiero hacer que me entiendas, o más bien que me perdones por todos los errores que he cometido en este tiempo-

- Muy bien – Suspiró – te escucho-

Le expliqué lo que sucedió con ella (VER CAPITULO ANTERIOR)

La miré fijamente, deseaba que dijera que no ocurría nada, que me perdonaba, pero eso no sucedía; volteó su cabeza y me resigné a que no diría nada. Entonces continué:

-Aun cuando todo este tiempo arruiné las cosas… debes saber que lo hice en defensa propia, pues aún no me sentía preparado para el matrimonio.-

-Ya lo dijiste-

- Sí, pero lo que quiero que sepas es que ya estoy listo, estoy preparado para el matrimonio y todo lo que éste conlleva- Dije esperanzado en que simplemente me perdonara y las cosas mejoraran (Que iluso soy)

- ¿Qué? Matt no se si es lo que piensas, pero no me puedes tratar como una muñequita que está ahí esperando que te dignes a voltearla a mirar. No creas que he esperado todo este tiempo a que tú te sientas listo para el matrimonio-

En eso tenía toda la razón, así que desvié el tema.

- Entonces… ¿por qué?-

-¿Por qué qué?-

- Dices que no has esperado todo este tiempo a que yo esté listo entonces… ¿Por qué?-

Al parecer funcionó mi plan y confirmó mis sospechas sobre su amor hacia mí.

- No me respondas, más bien me gustaría que leyeras las canciones, igual haré yo-

No quería presionarla y esa era la mejor alternativa para que bajara un poco la guardia, para que se diera cuenta que quiero cambiar

-Bien-

Comenzó a leerlas y yo hice igual.

**Diciembre 21 de 2001** (El ultimo diciembre que nos pasamos juntos)

Llené de libros mi maleta, también de fotos tuyas de antes,  
>dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía, me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá.<p>

Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero mirarte y sentir,  
>quiero perderme esperando, quiero quererte o morir...<p>

**05 de Febrero de 2006 ** (Días antes de regresar de su viaje a Madrid… antes de cambiar tanto U.U)

Cuando tu sientas calor, sin saber por que

Es que alguien desde lejos piensa en ti, créeme

…

Yo quiero…quiero

Yo quiero que me quieras como soy yo quiero que me quieras porqué si

Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti

Yo sueño que me sueñas en color Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí

Para ti todo mi amor Toodo mi amor

- Matt –

- Dime –

- Quiero que me respondas algo, y con toda la sinceridad –

- Muy bien –

- ¿Lo harás? –

-Te diré la verdad de lo que quieras saber, solo pregunta –

- En verdad todas estas canciones las escribiste para mí… o ¿Son canciones y tu inspiración fueron tus sentimientos en ese momento?

- Mi inspiración fueron mis sentimientos por ti en ese momento- Dije con el corazón en la mano

- Bien –

**Continuamos leyendo**

**10 de Febrero de 2006 (**el dia que nos vimos después de su regreso, el mismo día que continuó la farsa con Joe)

me gustan tu ojos me gusta tu boca, me aloca Me aloca el rose de tu piel

tu presente, tu ayer me gusta

me gusta todo, todo me gusta... de ti

me gustan tus manos cuando te saludo

y sudo, sudo de nervios de pensar

que pudiera tocar tu alma

me gusta tu alma, tu alma me gusta

me gustas.

me gusta amanecer pensando que me quieres

soñarte se hizo ya el mayor de mis placeres

me gusta todo, todo me gusta... de ti

**10 de Marzo de 2006** (cumpleaños de mi hermano al fue con Joe)

Y duele quererte tanto,

Fingir que todo está perfecto Mientras duele gastar la vida

Tratando de localizar Lo que hace tiempo se perdió...

Acabé con los jardines por tus flores, Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía,

Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura La lástima con que a veces me miras;

Qué triste es asumir el sufrimiento, patético es creer una mentira...

**09 de Mayo de 2006**

No quiero ser tu niña bonita, ni quiero estar perdida en tus sueños

quiero pertenecer a tu vida, quiero causar la herida de amor,

cada mañana escuchar tu corazón, sentir que tienes para mi todo el amor,

que me das como yo quiero tu cariño que cada día se va llenando de cariño y amor.

Cariño y amor

**28 de Junio de 2006 (Día del matrimonio)  
><strong>

Puedo ver el matiz, y el reflejo de mí de depresión

Puedo ver el perfil del fantasma que hay en mi interior

Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir

Y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti

Y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin

Porque me asusta descifrar qué habrá detrás de ti

Qué hay detrás de una lágrima

Qué hay detrás de la fragilidad

Qué hay detrás del último adiós

Qué hay detrás cuando acaba el amor

Qué hay detrás...

- ¿Que sucedió el 10 de Julio de 2006?- Su interrupción me tomó por sorpresa

-Mmmm no recuerdo nada en especial, ¿Por qué?-

- Todas las fechas hasta ahora han tenido significado para mí, pero esta no.-

- Déjame ver –

Me pasó la libreta, al ver la canción entendí. Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

- Ahh, fue la primera vez que… -Debo ser sincero, es de lo más importante para iniciar una relación -mmm… estuve con otra mujer, estando casados – Espero que valore quele digo la verdad y confíe en mi…

- La primera vez que me fuiste infiel –

Sus palabras me dolieron hasta el alma

- … - No pude negarlo… era la verdad

**10 de Julio de 2006 (Que coincidencia, ese mismo día ella hizo una canción… debemos estar muy conectados)**

Pegue tu foto en el ropero para sentir que estas aquí  
>yo me instale en el mes de enero afuera creo que es abril.<p>

(Era Julio, pensé)

Me importa un bledo el noticiero total jamás hablan de mi  
>hice un país de este agujero desde que tú no estás aquí.<p>

Este es el himno nacional y por bandera tengo tu tanga café  
>confieso que la paso mal y no sé cómo puedo mantenerme en pie.<p>

Y sigo aquí tocando fondo descubriendo todo lo que nos faltó  
>echándome la culpa en todo derritiendo el poco aire que me quedo.<p>

(¿Qué? Pero si ella nunca ha tenido la culpa de nada)

Y sigo aquí tocando fondo desde mi país que es este quinto piso  
>desde tu exilio voluntario la nostalgia sigue de primer ministro.<p>

Todo está intacto en mi país, tal cual como lo abandonaste  
>las flores de papel tapiz la copia del Dalí que olvidaste<p>

De mas esta decir "te extraño" y el resto de cursilerías  
>no insistas en lo que hace daño es otra frase de tu autoría.<p>

**24 de Diciembre de 2006**

El problema no fue hallarte el problema es olvidarte  
>el problema no es tu ausencia el problema es que te espero<br>el problema no es problema es problema es que me duele  
>el problema no es que mientas el problema es que te creo<p>

el problema no es que juegues el problema es que es conmigo  
>si me gustaste por ser libre quien soy yo para cambiarte<br>si me quede queriendo solo como hacer para obligarte  
>el problema no es quererte es que tu no sientas lo mismo<p>

Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
>Como encontrarle una pestana a lo que nunca tuvo ojos<br>como encontrarle plataforma a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
>como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste<br>Y el que es problema no es cambiarte el problema es que no quiero

9 de Junio de 2011 (¿Hoy? Debió hacerlo después de nuestra charla)

Échame a mí la culpa De lo que quieras que sea culpable  
>De tus males, de los míos O de todo lo que pase<br>Y no duermas conmigo No te conviene, pirata  
>No es bueno que en esta noche Estés desnudito en mi cama<br>Has transformado este amor en pena Maldito fuego que condena  
>Déjame escapar de tu prisión<p>

Tu cariño y el mío, Van por distintos caminos  
>Tu cariño y el mío, Siempre a la buena de Dios<br>Tu cariño y el mío, Como un barco sin destino  
>Tu cariño pirata Romperá mi corazón<p>

No encontrarás mi ojos En los de todas esas mujeres  
>Y ya no podrás mirarlas Porque mis ojos te pueden<br>Ya me dejaste herida De muerte hombre sin alma  
>Y mi corazón partío Cocinaito y en llamas<br>Has transformado este amor en pena Maldito fuego que condena  
>Déjame escapar de tu prisión.<p>

Lamentablemente todo esto es verdad… me duele cada fibra de mi cuerpo y alma… quisiera devolver el tiempo y cambiarlo todo. Lástima que no se pueda.

De repente escuché a Mimí llorar, me acerqué a ella la abracé, pasé mi mano por su cabello. Ella se soltó, me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

- No entiendo… si esto es real, cuando escribías estas canciones tú me amabas… -

Hora de hablar con la verdad.

- Lo sigo haciendo… solo que me di cuenta muy tarde

Limpié sus lágrimas, me acerqué a ella poco a poco y….

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto se incluirán más las otras parejas<strong>

**Cuando inicié la historia pensaba hacerlo todo desde el punto de vista de Mimí y no incluir a Matt… porque así es en la vida real, llenamos nuestra cabeza de tantas cosas, suponemos lo que el otro piensa y nos hacemos los superdramas sin saber si lo que creemos es lo real (La mayoría de veces no lo es). Pero no aguanté y lo hice también desde el punto de vista de él, en parte para demostrar que no es tan malo jeje y que las cosas no coinciden con lo que piensa Mimí**

**Más adelante… estarán los intentos de Matt por conquistar a Mimí, ¿lo logrará?**

**Se que me quieren matar… y desde que las excusas se inventaron nadie queda mal… pero no actualicé antes por 3 razones:**

**Falta de inspiración, soy muy romántica y no tenía idea de que canciones poner para demostrar la tristeza de Mimí. (Gracias Princesa de Rosa por tu ayuda)**

**Mi reunión semanal con la campaña política de mi amigo.**

**He estado un poco enferma**

**Princesa De Rosa: si, en este capi las de Mimí hacia él. Gracias por tu ayuda, tenía falta de inspiración y tu ayuda me sirvió de mucho =D**

**Sheccid Ishida: no te preocupes… las cosas no serán tan fáciles para Matt**

**Roxa-XIII: Tu... serás la hija del dueño del hospital donde trabaja Joe, estudias mmm comunicación social y hacias un reportaje sobre el hospital… Creo que adelanté mucho. Esa es otra historia**

**Rolling Girl: Pronto mostrarán mas amor =)**

**STEFI: No se la dejará fácil y tendrá que demostrar mucho su amor**

**livi chan7: Me alegra que al fin siguieras tu historia, es muy buena y me alegra que estes paciente jeje**

**krayteona: No creo que haya muchos celos… pero lo pensaré. Pues le fue infiel, eso no tiene justificación pero entiende que fueron 5 años donde ni hablaba con su esposa. Aunque se arrepentirá mucho de esto. Ya el próximo capi será en Londres =)**

**MimiDeIshida: =O Noo ¿Moriste? Espero que nadie se entere que fue por mi culpa ='(. No aguanto, debo confesar y ahora no podré terminar la historia BUUUAAAA. (XD) Si la ama, ya tienes mas info =)**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus Rr**

**Espero que este capi les guste y me dejen también**

**I love everybody**

**Byeeeee**


	8. Solucionando Problemas

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Espero muchos Reviews.**

**Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X (el nombre de alguna afortunada lectora), joe X ((el nombre de otra afortunada lectora).**

**Se mencionarán en algunas ocasiones pero creo que no se incluirán los Digimon en la historia como tal, al igual con los personajes de la segunda temporada.**

**SOLUCIONANDO PROBLEMAS**

- Lo sigo haciendo… solo que me di cuenta muy tarde

Limpió mis lágrimas, se acercó a mi poco a poco, pero por más que lo deseara… no podía permitir que eso sucediera… no soy una de sus guitarras que esperan pacientes que las toque. Así que cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rosarse volteé mi cara.

En su mirada pude ver resignación, pero que a su vez me entendía… sabía que todo lo que había pasado no se podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana y menos lo idiota que se había portado la noche anterior.

Desde este momento Mimí Tachikawa dejará la debilidad de un lado y le demostraré a Matt y a todo el mundo que soy una mujer fuerte… quizás se hayan aprovechado de mi nobleza en el pasado, pero ya no mas el que se meta con Mimí Tachikawa se atiene a grandes consecuencias.

Además… si Matt quiere arreglar las cosas tendrá que esforzarse mucho, no le dejaré nada fácil, tendrá que demostrar que este no es uno de sus trucos… deberá esforzarse y ver si algún día lo logro perdonar.

-No creas que te dejaré las cosas tan fácil- Dije mientras me pasaba a otro asiento

-Y no veo la razón… de verdad estoy arrepentido y quiero arreglar las cosas… per al parecer tu no-

-No todo es tan fácil como crees-

-Sé que no es fácil… pero solo quiero solucionar las cosas-

-No te quedará tan fácil además aún tengo muchas dudas…-

-Adelante. Estoy dispuesto a responderlas todas-

-Dices que has estado enamorado de mí siempre. ¿Es eso verdad?

-Sí-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué este matrimonio al ser una obligación fue más para ti un castigo…? ¿Por qué tomaste esto tan mal? Si de verdad me amaras como dices… estarías feliz por este matrimonio… o ¿De veras tan tarde te diste cuenta de que supuestamente me amas? -

-Mmm en ese orden… no exactamente un castigo… pero el simple hecho de que se tratara de un chantaje por parte de tu padre me hizo odiarlo además… como te dije antes, no estaba listo para el matrimonio, en ese entonces me gustabas… pero quería que las cosas se fueran dando poco a poco… hablar mas contigo… conocerte completamente… que tú me conocieras a mí y ver si las cosas entre nosotros funcionaban-

-Como las personas normales-

-Exactamente… aunque sabes que nunca hemos sido normales-

-Cierto…-

-Bien, continúo con tu interrogatorio. Me lo tomé a mal por lo mismo, porque el simple hecho de que fuera obligado dañó todo el encanto… además que le dio un giro completo a mi vida-

-Arruinó tu vida-

-No, simplemente la cambió. ¿Qué seguía?-

-Ceo que ya entendí porque no fuiste feliz en este matrimonio conmigo… la última pre-

Matt me interrumpió para responder la pregunta para la cual, creo que ya tenía una respuesta… aunque me sorprendió la que él me dio.

-También quería tener un matrimonio feliz contigo… pero te comencé a ver como el enemigo y acercarme a ti lo consideraba como demostrar debilidad… me hubiese encantado que en realidad hubiéramos sido un matrimonio feliz… haber dejado mis miedos de un lado y en las noches cuando te veía dormir cumplir mis deseos de despertarte con un beso y decirte lo mucho que te he querido todo este tiempo… -

-¿Me veías dormir?-

Pregunté sorprendida

-Sí- Dijo con vergüenza… quizás ambos estábamos muy sentimentales… siguiendo el momento y expresando nuestros sentimientos… por esta razón Matt dio este tipo de información, es decir... de lo contrario nunca lo hubiera revelado. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que continuó hablando!- Todas las noches que estaba en casa… entraba en silencio a tu habitación y te veía dormir ¿Sabes que te ves más hermosa cuando duermes? Cuando estas tan tranquila… sin nada ni nadie que te perturbe…tan tranquila… tan perfecta-

Ok, eso sí me tomó por sorpresa y me dejó sin habla… Pero no Mimí… sabes que siempre ha sido un galán de primera y con sus lindas palabras, perfecta cara y perfecto cuerpo ha conquistado a muchas. Demuéstrale que no eres igual.

-Lo sé, pero no sabía que merodeabas por mi habitación las pocas noches que estabas en casa-

Sonrió.

-Bueno, la última pregunta es…-

-Si en realidad me di cuenta tan tarde que siempre te he amado-

-Así es-

-Pues ahora que lo pienso bien… siempre te amé y quizás lo sabía pero apenas ahora me atrevo a aceptarlo-

- Por favor señores Ishida, acomódense y pónganse sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar-

-Bien- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

(QUE VIAJE MAS LARGO... DURÓ 3 CAPIS XD (¿o 4? mmmm) = fue muy largo jeje)

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Londres Gatwick

Desde que llegamos me pareció todo un lugar hermoso.

Apenas bajamos Matt se fue a una considerable distancia y sólo pude escuchar que cuando regresaba dijo:

-que tout soit prêt… Bon… au revoir.-

¿Francés? Pero si estamos en Londres… No entiendo… ¿Lo hará a propósito porque sabe que manejo el inglés a la perfección pero francés no se hablar? Ay Matt… te amo… me gustaría perdonarte… lástima que cada vez que das un paso retrocedes 2.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro, pero ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

- Al **Banco de Lloyds-**

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer allá?

-Hemos encontrado una llave de este banco… al parecer pertenece a una caja que dejó tu padre… al parecer contiene los documentos que he buscado por tanto tiempo-

-Los que nos darán nuestra libertad-

-Mimí… creí que había dejado claro que ahora quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione… no saldré corriendo cuando los tenga-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora…ha sido mucho por un día. Más bien vamos, allí está el chofer-

Asintió y fuimos hasta el banco.

Una vez allí una amable joven nos atendió… ahora que miro bien creo que es más que amable con Matt… se le está insinuando la torpe esa ¬¬

-¿En qué los puedo ayudar?- dijo mientras le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa a Matt.

-Llame al gerente- Respondió Matt seco, sin prestarle atención a sus insinuaciones; esto me estaba hartando así que me dispuse a detenerla de uan buena vez y por todas.

-Dígale que lo buscan los Seño Y Señora Ishida-

-Eee muy bien. ¿Los hermanos Ishida?-

- No, los esposos Ishida-

-Señor y Señora Ishida- Terminó de decir Yamatto.

-Muy bien, disculpen, en un segundo lo llamaré… tomen asiento si desean o si quieren algo de tomar pue..-

-Ya llámalo- Respondió Matt algo molesto.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me miró confundido, al parecer mi pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Sólo estoy nervioso, es posible que mi familia pueda estar tranquila al fin-

-No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero… gracias por preocuparte- Dijo con la más hermosa, sincera y tierna sonrisa que haya llegado a ver.

Le sonreí también y subimos, como nos había indicado la lanzada chica.

- Aquí tiene la llave Sr. Lloyds-

Dijo Matt mientras le pasaba una pequeña llave que se me hizo muy familiar. El gerente leyó el código de esta e inmediatamente trajeron una cajita.

Pero al abrirla nos dimos cuenta que..

-¡Rayos! Son solo una copia-

Fue hacia una silla que había en la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella.

-Déjame ver la llave-

-Tómala-

Piensa Mimí piensa! ¿Dónde has visto esta llave antes?

-¡Claro!- Todos los presentes me miraron.-Matt-

-Dime-

- ¿Dónde está mi bolso?-

-Abajo en la limo ¿Por qué?-

-Lo necesito…-

-No entiendo, yo…-

-Confía en mí-

-Bien, voy por tu bolso, en un minuto regreso-

-Gracias- Dije totalmente asombrada. Sí, dije que necesitaba mi bolso pero no pretendía que el bajara a buscarlo… quizás si quiere que las cosas cambien… peor como dije antes las cosas no le quedarán fáciles… deberá tratarme como una princesa y compensar lo que no ha dejado vivir estos años.

- Aquí tienes…-

-Gracias- Dios, debo dejar de meterme tanto en mis pensamientos no había notado que ya había regresado.

-¿Tienen alguna herramienta por ahí?-

-Mimí dime, ¿qué pretendes?-

- Te repito Matt… confía en mí-

- Sí señora Ishida… aquí hay una caja de herramientas-

Tomé una de esas cosas y logré romper la cadena que me dio mi padre el día de mi matrimonio.

Mi cadena era la silueta de un corazón de platino, con pequeñas perlas incrustadas, dentro tenía un gran diamante rosa y en este se podía ver claramente una llave. Igual a la que habían utilizado momentos antes para abrir la caja.

-Tome…- Ordené al gerente. Este obedeció y leyó el código que la llave tenía

-Step, tráeme por favor la caja 0310-

-Si señor enseguida-

El gerente me devolvió la llave y mientras Step acomodaba la caja en la mesa yo me dirigí a donde Matt y le entregué la llave.

-Gracias- Susurró y fue a abrir la caja.

Gran fue su sorpresa y alegría al darse cuenta que esta caja si contenía los documentos por los que tanto tiempo estuvo sufriendo.

Fue reconfortante verlo así… se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un caloroso abrazo, me levantó y giró delante de todos los presentes. Finalmente me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y rosó sus labios con los míos.

Después de una larga llamada con quien sabe quién se acercó a mí, cogió mi mano y me llevó hasta el auto que minutos antes nos había traído el chofer pero que Matt iba a manejar.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-

Dijo cuando estábamos en el auto.

-Pero para ello- Continuó- debes vendarte los ojos-

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo!- Reclamé como cuando tenía 10 años.

-Mmmm pues si no lo haces detengo el auto y nos quedamos en medio de esta desierta carretera de Londres-

-Eres un tonto- Dije haciendo pucheros

-Vamos bonita… no te voy a secuestrar… te prometo que te gustará-

-¿Y si no?-

-Se que sí-

-¿Y si no?- Repetí

-Mmmm se que te gustará peo si no te llega a gustar que se que no pasará…-

-Matt-

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Mmmm no se… quiero que te quedes en casa y seas mi mmmm esclavo una semana- Dije burlonamente

STOP a qué hora mejoraron tanto las cosas? Estábamos hablando tan amenamente de pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado antes y volviéramos a ese día en que nos reencontramos, justo en el momento que íbamos en su carro.

-Jaja como quieras… por cierto… es buen momento para decir que no tendré que hacer mas viajes de negocios en un tiempo… como esto soluciona lo de mi familia… sólo tendré que arreglar unos asuntos y todo mejorará-

-Perfecto-

-Ahora si-

-¿Qué?-

-La venda Mimí-

-Bien…-

-Listo, ¿contento?-

-Sí-

-No te preocupes… no demoraremos mucho-

-Ok, ¿ya llegamos?-

-Jaja no-

-¿ya llegamos?-

-Aún no =)-

¿Ya llegamos?-

- Jaja Mimí has preguntado lo mismo ya 3 veces y el semáforo que estaba en rojo cuando te tapaste los ojos… aún no ha pasado a verde-

-Dijiste que no nos demoraríamos!-

-Dije que no demoraríamos mucho. Es decir… demoraremos máximo 10 minutos-

Después de 10 minutos de risas.

Bajaron del auto, Mat se identificó, dijo algo en francés y los dirigieron a determinada zona del lugar al que habían llegado.

-Listo-

-¿Listo qué?-

-Ya te puedes quitar la venda… ¿No estabas ansiosa de eso?-

- =O Es verdad- Dije mientras quitaba la venda de mi rostro.

Después… no pude articular palabra, estaba totalmente estupefacta por lo que mis ojos veían… no creían lo que estaba pasando.

Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Una zona verde… con cuatro caminos que se unían formando la forma de un corazón… había hermosas flores por todas partes… muchas más de las que conocía y de todo tipo de colores… pequeños ramilletes también organizados en los muros que conducían los caminos.

Un camino era en el que nos encontrábamos, otro dirigía al restaurante… uno al parqueadero y el último a una pequeña pero hermosa fuente que había en el fondo.

La mesa estaba iluminada de una forma totalmente romántica… un pequeño adorno de cisnes, mantel blanco con rosa y 2 sillas esperando por nosotros.

Volteé a mirar a Matt que me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y preguntó:

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta?

-De hecho no-

Bajó su mirada y pude sentir su tristeza.

-Me encanta- Retomé.

Me miró divertido, feliz y romántico al mismo tiempo. Me tomó de la cintura y dirigió a la mesa.

Esta sería una hermosa velada.

**Roxa-XXIII: **los aliens no me dejan en paz :'( sii debo reclamar ms medallas por traer la paz a la galaxia XD

**Princesa de Rosa: **Me encantaa que te haya gustado… creo que no tuvo mucha acogida y me desanimó un poco, igual no creo que haga mucho desde el punto de vista de Matt

**krayteona****: **Creo que respondí tus dudas jaja sii Mattie es humano y tiene sentimientos… Comenzó el plan reconquiste hehe

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno****: **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii una nueva lectora =D gracias por tu Rr lo del perdón ya llegará

**Livi chan7:** espero que tu compu esté mejor y en este capi si me dejes Rr =D. Igual muchas gracias por tu mensaje

Gracias a todos los que leen y no me dejan su mensajito. Espero que esta vez se animen y me dejen Rr.

En los próximos capis incluiré más otras parejas

Se cuidan

Byeeee


	9. Volviendo A Empezar

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS.**

**Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X (el nombre de alguna afortunada lectora), joe X ((el nombre de otra afortunada lectora).**

**Se mencionarán en algunas ocasiones pero creo que no se incluirán los Digimon en la historia como tal, al igual con los personajes de la segunda temporada.**

**ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON, LIME O ALGO PARECIDO… PEQUEÑOS FRAGMENOS DE ESE TIPO DE ESCENAS**

**Volviendo A Empezar**

Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Una zona verde… con cuatro caminos que se unían formando la forma de un corazón… había hermosas flores por todas partes… muchas más de las que conocía y de todo tipo de colores… pequeños ramilletes también organizados en los muros que conducían los caminos.

Un camino era en el que nos encontrábamos, otro dirigía al restaurante… uno al parqueadero y el último a una pequeña pero hermosa fuente que había en el fondo.

La mesa estaba iluminada de una forma totalmente romántica… un pequeño adorno de cisnes, mantel blanco con rosa y 2 sillas esperando por nosotros.

Volteé a mirar a Matt que me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y preguntó:

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta?

-De hecho no-

Bajó su mirada y pude sentir su tristeza.

-Me encanta- Retomé.

Me miró divertido, feliz y romántico al mismo tiempo. Me tomó de la cintura y dirigió a la mesa.

Esta sería una hermosa velada.

Nos acercamos a la mesa que se encontraba perfectamente iluminada con velas y unas pequeñas lamparitas (?) que terminaban de perfeccionar el ambiente.

Cuando logramos llegar el muy caballerosamente corrió mi silla para que me sentara y fue hasta su puesto.

- Antes de comenzar quisiera disculparme contigo Mimí-

Mmm creo que llegó la hora de arreglar las cosas… aunque aún no estoy lista… creo que le pediré un poco de tiempo más.

Bajé mi cabeza y comencé a hablar:

- Te entiendo Matt quizás sea la hora de comenzar una nueva vida… pero dame tiempo.-

Matt no respondía ¿Acaso le habría molestado mi respuesta?

Levanté mi rostro y pude ver el de él en estado de Shock, totalmente sorprendido.

Esperé unos momentos a que reaccionara. Como no decía ni hacía nada me empecé a preocupar, llevaba mucho rato en la misma posición… mirándome con su boca a vierta y sus azules ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

-¿Matt… te encuentras bien?-

Sacudí su cabeza, suspiró y me dedicó una gran y hermosa sonrisa-

- Sí, estoy bien… la verdad no me esperaba esto-

- ¿Pensarías que te diría que no?-

No puede ser! Se supone que le pondría las cosas duras… ahora pensará que tan fácil conquistarme. Lo bueno es que no le dije que sí, pero le pedí un tiempo… ¿sería esto ceder muy rápido?

- No, solo que pensaba que no hablaríamos de eso hasta finalizar la noche y…-

-Espera… ¿Entonces por qué te disculpabas?-

- Necesitaba que todo esto fuera sorpresa para ti… por lo tanto mantuve en Francés todas las conversaciones en las que organizaba esto-

*Estúpida* pensé

- Y creo que eso te molestó un poco-

- Sí… si pretendes que iniciemos algo no debemos ocultar las cosas-

-Pero era para una sorpresa- Dijo como un niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos

- Y por eso te perdono-

Y le mostré una sonrisa, la cual me devolvió inmediatamente.

Matt llamó al mesero, le pidió el plato de entrada y este volvió minutos más tarde con unos provocativos Canapés de Pescado y Marisco.

-Están deliciosos!-

Mientras comíamos hablábamos de cómo nos conocimos, nuestra aventura en el Digimun…

- ¿Les traigo ya el plato fuerte?-

- Sí, por favor-

-Muy bien señor-

Como decía… nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo, los otros niños elegidos… Obviamente iba incluido Joe

- Matt… ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Joe te agrada y lo consideras tu amigo-

- Nunca lo ha sido-

- ¿No?-

- No-

- ¿Entonces cómo…-

Me interrumpió el mesero.

- Disculpen, aquí tienen su Colita de Cuadril-

-Gracias- Dijimos ambos

- ¿Desean alguna bebida en especial? –

- Sí, por favor tráiganos una botella de cognacDudognon Heritage-

- Enseguida-

Cuando se fue miré nuevamente a Matt y seguí reprochándolo (XD)

- como decía… Si no lo considerabas tu amigo y mucho menos te agradaba como explicas que en el Digimundo te hayas quedado trabajando con él aun cuando Demidevimon arruinaba todo-

-Simplemente lo ayudé porque sabía que si no lo hacía nos retrasaría o peor aún… él nunca lograría salir de allí- Cuando iba a hablar él continuó - Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento-

- ¿Ahh si?-

-Sí-

Dijo con una sonrisa de Victoria… pensando que ya había ganado

-Entonces… era lo mejor dejar a tu pequeño hermanito de tan solo ocho años sólo… expuesto a todo mal y peligro-

- Touché-

- ¿Ves?-

- Pero el estaba con tokomon

- Y Joe con Gomamón… y si mal no recuerdo tu le prometiste que regresarías por él, le hiciste una promesa! Además el pequeño Tk se peleó con Patamón en tu ausencia. Sin mencionar que fue por Joe que brilló tu emblema y recordemos que es el de la amistad.-

-Muy bien… quizás si lo consideraba mi amigo, pero cuando éramos pequeños… cuando crecimos no, se creció mucho cuando íbamos a las reuniones ya no hablábamos… se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando… mmm … no se integraba con los demás-

-Se la pasaba hablando conmigo… y con razón, cuando eso era su novia. No sabía que fueras tan celoso Yamatto-

-¿Qué? Yo no..-

- ¿Puedo retirar?- Interrumpió (nuevamente) el mesero

- Adelante-

- Aquí están sus Brownies de San Valentín-

-Gracias, puede retirarse- Ordenó Matt.

Comimos el postre en silencio, luego decidí hacerle saber que me había gustado el detalle

-Gracias por la cena, todo fue hermoso-

-Esto aún no termina…-

Se dirigió a unos arbustos y sacó la que reconocí como su guitarra favorita… o lo era cuando éramos adolescentes

Fuimos hacia una silla que había cerca de dónde estábamos y comenzó a cantar

_Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final_

_No sé porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí_

_Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo_

_Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer_

_Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó_

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_

_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_

_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_

_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba._

Tal vez... ay,ay,ay,ay

Creo que resumió perfectamente nuestra historia… pero ¿Qué pretende decir con esto?

_Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar_

_Tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar_

_Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar_

_Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin tí_

Quiere que lo intentemos nuevamente =')

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_

_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_

_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_

_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba._

_Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda_

_Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda_

_Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí_

_Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba_

Cada frase, cada palabra, cada letra me llegaba al alma…

Una lágrima amenazaba con escaparse

_Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar_

_Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin tí_

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_

_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_

_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_

_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba _

-Matt…-

Tapó mi boca con su dedo, dejó la guitarra a un lado, me tomó de la mano y me llevó junto al lago.

-Sé que he sido un tonto, he cometido miles de errores y es muy difícil que me perdones pero de todo corazón te pido una segunda oportunidad. Quiero que comencemos de nuevo… llevar una vida de casados, recuperar el tiempo perdido y dejar todo esto enterrado en el pasado-

- Me gustaría…- Proclamé con una sonrisa

-Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta pero… hoy es nuestro quinto aniversario-

-No, Matt eso es el 28 de Junio, es mañana-

-Son las 12:02 am, es oficialmente 28 de Junio- Dijo brindándome una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

-Así que Mimí… imaginemos aunque sea solo por esta noche… o por esta madrugada que ninguna de estas cosas horribles han pasado, imagina que hoy es el día de nuestra boda… - Sacó un cofrecito de su bolsillo, de el extrajo un anillo, tomó mi mano y dijo- Aquí bajo la luna y ante la presencia de Dios… Yo, Yamatto Ishida, te recibo a ti, Mimí Tachikawa, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.-

Sentía que no podía soportar más… esto excedía por mucho mis más románticos pensamientos… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… pero estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, no lograba nada quedándome en el pasado así que después de unos momentos decidí aceptar y seguir con su idea.

***-*POV'S MATT*-***

_**-**__ respetarte todos los días de mi vida.-_ Dicho esto esperé a ver su reacción… pero simplemente se quedó mirándome, no es que me moleste, podría perderme en esos hermosos ojos toda mi vida, pero quizás su silencio signifique que no me perdona del todo. ¿No habrá aceptado mis disculpas? ¿Fui demasiado pronto? Noooo, espero que no, todo esto sale de mi corazón… ella debe saber que no haría algo así si en realidad no lo sintiera, vamos Mimí… mira mis ojos y descubre que te soy sincro… que solo em hacía falta reconocer todo el amor que sentía por ti…

Aún no habla… quizás deba darme por vencido… por esta noche.

Abrí mi boca para decirle que no importaba… que le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara, que solo quería que supiera mis pensamientos, pero de repente... ella habló.

-Yo, Mimí Tachikawa , te recibo a ti, Yamatto Ishida, como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.-

Si Mimí no estuviera presente de seguro estaría dando saltos por todo el lugar… tendrían que sacarme a la fuerza de aquí y ni el mismísimo Superman lo lograría… No puedo creer que haya aceptado.

Lo único que logré hacer fue dejar que mi sonrisa saliera y decir…

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe-

***-*POV'S MIMÍ*-***

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- Respondí mientras dejaba que me terminara de poner el anillo.

Sabía lo que seguía y esto me puso totalmente nerviosa, creo que lo notó. Me dedicó OTRA de sus sonrisas haciéndome sentir segura. Ahora que lo pienso bien… nunca había visto a Matt sonreir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Sentí su mano derecha en mi barbilla, esto me sacó por completo de mis pensamientos.

Subió mi cara, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos; mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba mi cintura.

Acercó su rostro poco a poco hacia el mío… afortunadamente Matt me tenía agarrada de la cintura, de lo contrario me hubiera caído, mis pobres piernas no soportaban tanta emoción.

Sus labios rosaron con los míos, susurró "Te amo" y finalmente me besó.

Su comentario, todo lo que pasaba o quizás lo rápido que había pasado me tenía en estado de Shock, pero después de un segundo su beso me atrapó por completo y me obligó a corresponderle, lo tomé del cuello instintivamente y me dejé llevar.

Podría echarle la culpa a todos los años que llevaba sin ser besada, pero que vaaaa… ese definitivamente era el mejor beso que alguien podría llegar a tener, era suave, tierno y sin ninguna doble intención. Para resumir… era PERFECTO.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y de nuevo se acercó a mí… me dio un segundo beso que hizo que cada partícula de mi cuerpo se estremeciera y se alejó dejándome con ganas de otro beso.

Me besó la frente, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la mesa. Allí el recogió sus cosas y yo las mias, dejó el dinero de la cena y la propina del interruptor mesero y fuimos hasta el auto.

El camino a casa transcurrió en silencio, pero este era un silencio cómodo, además no me sentía sola como el resto de las veces… aunque quizás haya sido por las miradas que Matt me dedicaba "disimuladamente" cada 2 segundos por el espejo retrovisor.

A eso de la 1 de la mañana ya habíamos llegado al hotel, Matt confirmó sus datos y nos dieron la tarjeta que cumplía el papel de llave de nada más y nada menos que la Suite Presidencial. Me dio la tarjeta y entré… él se quedó afuera de la habitación hablando con algún empleado.

Me sorprendió todo, había un hermoso camino con rosas que llevaba hasta la gran cama. Las luces estaban apagadas pero unas velas alumbraban todo el lugar.

Me sorprendió pasando sus manos por mi cintura desde atrás hasta llevarlas a mi estomago, corrió mi cabello, me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello que hizo que absolutamente todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y finalmente apoyó su mentón entre mi cuello y mi hombro (¿Cómo se llama esa parte? jeje)

-Según nuestro trato, hoy es nuestra noche de bodas- Dijo seductoramente en mi oído haciendo que un escalofrío atravesara mi espalda.

-Espero que no pase lo mismo que la última vez _Mattew_-

Me abrazó, volteó y miró a los ojos.

-Ya versa que no princesa, es solo que quería que fuera algo especial… como hoy-

Sin darme oportunidad de responder… me besó inicialmente dulce y lentamente pero convirtiéndose poco a poco en algo totalmente apasionado, pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

- Eso sí… si tu quieres y estás segura de esto-

Asentí e hice que siguiera con sus besos.

Comenzó en m cuello besándome suavemente, dándome pequeños mordiscos, acariciando mi espalda y recorriendo con su lengua todo mi cuello, terminando con un lego beso y un gran mordisco que de seguro me dejaría una marca mañana.

Volvió a besa r mi boca con mucha ternura

***-* POV'S MATT*-***

_Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
>Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa<br>Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
>Virgen como el Amazonas<br>Mucho para un lobo cazador  
>Pero ideal para el amor<em>

Creo que estaba tan nervioso como ella… he estado con muchas mujeres anteriormente, no lo niego pero esta vez es especial… esta vez no busco solo sexo y placer… esta vez le demostraré todo mi amor a mi… esposa… a Mi Mimí.

Me aparté de ella un momento, tomé el control y le di play al equipo de sonido. Quizás esto nos ayude a ambos

_Tambien es mi primera vez  
>Pondre el concierto de Aranjuez<br>Para relajarnos juntos  
>Tambien es mi primera vez<br>Siente como tiemblo ya ves  
>Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor.<em>

Debo de llevar muy bien este momento… es especial y grandioso… pero debe ser mágico para ella, al fin y al cabo me está entregando mucho… me lo está entregando a mí. La pregunta es… ¿en verdad merezco esto? A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aún no puedo creer que esté dispuesta a que sea yo quien la convierta en mujer.

_Despacio voy por tu cintura  
>Despacio y me detiene una duda<br>Si es que realmente merezco  
>Robarme a la niña<br>Y regalarte a la mujer  
>E inscribirme en tu ayer<em>

***-*POV'S MIMÍ*-* **

Después de poner la hermosa música se dirigió nuevamente a mí y me abrazó, comenzó a recorrer suavemente mi espalda, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo en mi cintura. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lo miré y noté la confusión y la duda en su cara… ¿se habría arrepentido?

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? No es que yo no quiera pero… Sé que esto es muy importante para ti… Y sé que la he arruinado en el pasado pero…-

Lo callé con un beso

-Créeme, si no lo quisiera hace rato te habría detenido-

Dicho esto continuó fue hasta mi espalda, bajó la cremallera del vestido, fue hasta mis hombros y bajó las tiras haciendo que mi vestido callera completamente al piso, claro, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de besarme.

Supuse que era mi turno, fui hasta su pecho y empecé a desabotonar su camisa… su mano me detuvo.

Mientras hacía un gesto de negación con su cabeza me dijo

- Deja que esta noche yo me encargue de todo, tu sólo disfruta-

.

.

.

Después de muchas caricias… había llegado el momento, quería hacerlo pero aún tenía miedo y al parecer Matt lo notó.

-No te preocupes princesa… sólo relájate, respira hondo y después de unos momentos te acostumbrarás-

-Bien-

Me dio un beso… que se podría ganar el premio al mejor beso del mundo… este definitivamente le ganaba a todos los besos que habíamos tenido esa noche… en este se reflejaba su ternura, su protección, cariño y sobre todo muchooo amor.

Se acomodó entre mí, confié en él así que me separé de él y respiré hondo.

Mientras me acariciaba el rostro con su nariz se iba introduciendo poco a poco en mí. Dolió un poco pero no fue tan doloroso como esperaba… dicen que eso depende del amante y es posible que esto sea verdad… igual en la preparatorio decían mucho eso.

Tal y como Matt dijo después de unos momentos el dolor despareció y todo se convirtió en placer

.

.

.

- Sí Francois necesito que cambies el vuelo, no saldremos a las 10, creo que viajaremos en la tarde-

-Mmmmm Matt… eso no es necesario, podemos irnos ya-

-Podemos viajar en la tarde, no te preocupes _amor-_

Ese amor hizo que todo mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza… ahora con mas veras quería pararme de esa cama y disfrutar mi vida de casada a SU lado.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que lo hagamos ya, son las 8 tu ya estás listo y 2 horas son más que suficientes para mí-

-Debes estar muy cansada y…-

-Lo estoy pero podemos dormir en el avión-

-Bien, lo que tu digas princesa-

-Gracias-

.

-Francois cambio de planes dile a Alex que tenga el avión listo a las 10, si viajaremos-

Asunto arreglado, ahora solo tenía que arreglarme y volveríamos a casa.

Aunque no todo era tan fácil ya que cuando fui a pararme me di cuenta de algo… Me dolía todo!

Traté de pararme como si nada pasara, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que Matt no se diera cuenta lo que pasaba, pero no fue así. Escuché una pequeña risita que provenía de mi esposo y volteé a mirarlo con molestia finjida

-Te dije que sería mejor en la tarde… a esto me refería cuando hablaba de que debes descansar… dicen que siempre es así después de la primera vez… pero no esperaba que fuera tan gracioso- Dijo mientras se reía

Le lancé una almohada y dije:

-Igual viajaremos a las 10, así que prepara todo, yo iré a bañarme-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Dijo con una pícara expresión en su cara.

-No- Respondí orgullosa… aunque creo que entendió algo diferente a lo que trataba de decir

-¿No te gustó lo que sucedió?-Preguntó entre asombrado, asustado y herido.

-No- Repetí- Me encantó- Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa –Sólo que no creo que sea conveniente que HOY nos bañemos juntos, además necesito un largo bañe para ver si puedo rebajar el dolor-

-Se baja descansando-

-Muy bien, entonces cuando lleguemos casa estará todo bien, ya que descansaremos en el avión-

-¿Sabes que eres muy terca?-

-Sí, y así me quieres-

-Así te amo- Corrigió me dio un beso en los labios y fue hacia la puerta- Iré a comprar algo de comida y frutas para el camino de regreso a casa en el supermercado que hay a dos cuadras de aquí, regreso en 15 minutos-

-Bien, no demores- Me guiñó un ojo y en cuanto cerró la puerta susurré-También te amo-

.

.

Fue un placentero viaje a casa… pasé todo el camino recostada en el musculoso (pero no exagerado) pecho de Matt

Pero no esperábamos que alguien nos esperaba en la puerta de nuestro hogar totalmente mojada.

-Sora…-

.

.

.

Ok, lo admito fue una muy larga espera… pero espero que este capi les recompense todo.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y comentan, a los que no también pero espero que hagan su acto de presencia pronto. Cuidense Byeeeeee.

Mmm algunos datos los saqué leyendos obre la primera vez espero q este bn

Algun error me dicen

Pronto, los otros niños elegidos se incluirán mas.

Ahora Agradezco Mis Rrs =D

Rolling Girl: Nenaaa gracias Por tu Rr me encanta que te haya gustado, las cosas comienzan a solucionarse pero quizás pronto haya problemas =7

krayteona: Se esforzó… y mucho, espero que te haya gustado =)

Princesa De Rosa: Muy orgullosa y todo pero eeee la competencia es la competencia jajajaja… creo que en este capi esta aún mas tierno ¿Tambn lo crees? Jeje

Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Si se esforzó por reconquistarla… y aún no termina, ¿Ya entendiste porq hablaba Francés? Organizaba la sorpresa =)

livi chan7: Jejeje aquí tienes el 9, me alegra mucho que el Mimatto haya sido en mi honor wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii =) Espero que te guste

STEFI: Gracias tocaya te adoro jeje… siii se parecía al burro en Shrek no lo había notado =)

Roxa-XIII: Gracias mi fiel lectora… espero que te guste


	10. Conociendonos Mejor y Sora

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Espero muchos Reviews.**

**Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (Estas 2 últimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.**

_-Sora-_

_Lo admito, conociendo la historia que hubo entre ellos, es difícil ver como ella corría llorando a sus brazos_

_-Es bueno verte de nuevo- Dije con un tono un poco frio_

_-Siento no haberme reportado en todo este tiempo, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigos y ahora los necesito- Dijo mientras rompía en llanto._

_Después de una cómplice mirada, Matt y yo decidimos entrar, con ella._

_-¿Te parece si tomas una ducha, te pones algo de mi ropa y después conversamos?-_

_-Claro- Respondió ella_

_-Muy bien, Mega enséñale por favor el baño a la señora-_

_-Enseguida señorita-_

_-Señora- Dijo Yamatto- Señora o Señora Ishida-_

_-Muy bien señor-_

_-Luego te explico- Le susurré antes de que se retirara. Mega más que mi empleada ha sido una gran amiga_

_- ¿Qué fue eso?- Dije, no molesta pero si desconcertada_

_-Eres mi esposa, además ya no eres precisamente una señorita… ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde amor?- Me susurró al oído me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y después de eso comenzó a besar mi cuello_

_Entre incontenibles risas logré separarlo de mí, cuando finalmente recuperé el aire, le dije:_

_-Disculpe Señor Ishida pero en el baño se encuentra una amiga necesitando nuestra ayuda-_

_Después de una pequeña carcajada su semblante pasó a uno más serio pero con una tierna mirada_

_-¿Sabes lo que me encanta de tí?-Iba a responder con una broma pero el continuó hablando- Que sin importar lo que haya pasado entre Sora y yo y después de tan poco tiempo de haberte enterado, la recibes en nuestra casa con las puertas abiertas y dispuesta a ayudarle-_

_-Me encanta como suena eso-_

_- ¿Como suena qué?- _

_En ese momento me di cuenta que mis labios habían manifestado mi pensamiento, ¿ahora que respondería? ¿Cómo inventar una excusa creíble? Creo que será mejor decir la verdad._

_- "Nuestra casa"-_

_Mi ESPOSO me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa pero antes de que el comentario le hiciera crecer el ego, decidí dejar el tema hasta ahí y responder lo que antes él había mencionado_

_-En cuanto a lo de recibirla con las puertas abiertas, aunque desde hace 6 años no supiera de ella y no haya venido a nuestra boda, es nuestra amiga necesita nuestra ayuda y simplemente no puedo abandonarla-_

_- Por eso te amo-_

_Se acercó y me besó, fue un beso tierno, muy tierno inicialmente pero luego pude darme cuenta como la pasión se apoderaba de nosotros. Tenía que alejarme, tenía que dejar todo ahí, sabía que si no lo hacía Matt sería capaz de "Consumar el matrimonio" nuevamente en plena sala delante de todos nuestros empleados y no me sorprendería si Sora también llegara en plena acción._

_Tomé sus manos y las retiré de mi cuerpo, lo miré fijamente, le dediqué una sonrisa y tratando de bajar un poco el calor dije inocentemente:_

_- Mejor llamaré al trabajo a avisar que volveré el próximo lunes-_

_- ¿Trabajo?- Me preguntó al parecer muy confundido_

_- Si, cuando pedí el permiso no mencioné cuanto me demoraría, así que llamaré a Michael a avisarle que este Lun…- Fui interrumpida drásticamente_

_- ¿Estás trabajando? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿En dónde? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Por qué? No sabía que trabajaras-_

_- Sí, estoy trabajando, hace cuatro años y medio en el restaurante de mi amigo Michael. Canto y toco el piano y cuando es necesario ayudo al chef, soy muy buena cocinando, uno de estos días te prepararé unos macarrones a la Mimí para demostrártelo- Sonreí ampliamente de solo pensarlo, una noche, el y yo en una cena como marido y mujer, llegaría de su trabajo, le serviría los macarrones, me diría el mucho talento que tengo, reiríamos, hablaríamos durante esa cena como una pareja real, como lo que somos ahora. Me puso extremadamente feliz el pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Un escalofrío? ¿Será por la satisfacción que la idea provocaba en mí? Al mirar a Matt supe que quizás esa no fuera la razón. Estaba serio y me dirigía una mirada fría, impenetrable e imperturbable._

_-Disculpa, me desvié del tema- Me apresuré a seguir- ¿Qué pregunta seguía?-_

_-¿Por qué?- El tono de su voz fue totalmente rudo._

_-¿Por qué? No entiendo esa pregunta- Dije un poco indignada_

_- A lo que me refiero es… Tienes todas las comodidades aquí, a pesar de todo siempre quise darte lo mejor, que te sintieras a gusto, que pudieras obtener todos tus caprichos, yo…-_

_- ¿Creías que era una mantenida?-_

_-Espero que no te moleste pero… Sí. Además eso era lo que tu padre pretendía con este matrimonio, pensé que te apegarías al plan. Además todos los meses transfería una considerable cantidad a tu cuenta-_

_-Discúlpame también, me estaba dejando llevar por la rabia, creo que es un buen momento para aclarar las cosas, tratar de no cometer los mismos errores en un futuro y ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que ahora que iniciamos desde cero?- Tomé mucho aire- Si, es lo que él pretendía pero no lo que yo quería para mi vida. No podía quedarme todo el día encerrada en esta casa, es decir… ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Tejer? Antes de que respondas- Dije mientras le levantaba mi índice izquierdo en señal de advertencia- No, no me podía poner a tejer porque inicialmente no se tejer, podría contratar a alguien que me enseñara pero eso no me gusta, además...-_

_-Mimí- Me reprendió_

_-Lo siento, me desvié del tema… Siempre me ha gustado ser independiente, además pensaba que lo más probable sería que este matrimonio pronto terminara y cuando eso ocurriera debería hacer algo para poder vivir y no estar indefensa como una bebé a la deriva que no duraría más de 3 días valiéndose por sí misma, como dijiste una vez-_

_-Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello-_

_-Disculpas aceptadas. El punto es que no había mejor opción que conseguir un trabajo, luego llegó Michael y abrió un elegante restaurante. Me ofreció el trabajo de cantante y unas horas extras los viernes tocando el piano… esa oferta me llegó como caída del cielo así que no dudé un solo segundo en aceptarla. Tiempo después comencé a pasar algunos ratos con Cody Hida el chef, me enseñó muchas recetas, pero principalmente me enseñó a descubrir mi gran amor por la repostería-_

_-¿Cody Hida? ¿El primo de Yoley?-_

_-El mismo-_

_-Creí que estaba estudiando…-_

_-Derecho. Sí, lo hace pero en la jornada nocturna, ya que necesita el dinero para pagar sus estudios-_

_-Entiendo, continúa-_

_-Acepté la oferta de Michael, el restaurante pronto obtuvo gran renombre y mi suelo ha aumentado bastante- Bromeé- Mmmm en cuanto a el dinero que mandabas, todo está en la cuenta, puedes revisarlo cuando quieras, mantengo un registro de todos tus giros bancarios. La suma ahora es enorme, otros pocos meses y se podría comprar un BMW con ese dinero- Sonreí abiertamente tratando de hacer que la cara de funeral de Matt se borrara pero es probable que ni con el mayor comediante (Taichi) se lograría eso._

_¿Le molestaba acaso que yo trabajara? Si ese llegaba a ser el caso, preferiría que siguiera con su cara de funeral, ya que pienso seguir en mi trabajo y muchas cosas de mi vida no cambiarán por el simple hecho de que al fin se haya dignado a reconocerme como esposa (Si muy simple ¿no? XD)_

_- ¿Qué pasa ahora Matt?-_

_-Que me doy cuenta que la verdad no conozco en lo más mínimo a la mujer que amo ni su vida-_

_-Solo debemos actualizarnos un poco cariño-_

_-NO- Dijo alzando la voz, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había hablado respiró hondo, revolvió su cabello con sus manos, me miró y con una mirada totalmente sincera dijo- Te he amado siempre por ser una gran persona, por tu ternura, por el modo que pones tus amigos sobre tus intereses personales… por la gran alegría que sabes contagiar con una sola sonrisa, como cualquier persona debes tener un lado malo, siempre consideré que ese sería tu deseo de conseguir las cosas fácil, el que siempre pensaras que las cosas llegan a ti sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo mientras otros nos matamos tratando de conseguirlas. Ahora me doy cuenta… que nada de eso es verdad, luchas por las cosas, eres autosuficiente, no te gusta depender de nadie, te demuestras a ti y nos demuestras a los demás lo que vales. Ahora lo único que puedo pensar es que tu eres perfecta, que eres demasiada mujer para mí, que no te conozco en lo más mínimo y que siempre he obstaculizado tu felicidad por mi tonto orgullo- Una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla izquierda_1

_-Matt eso no es verdad-_

_-Discúlpame, dile a Sora que ha surgido un inconveniente pero igual tiene todo mi apoyo, luego hablaré con ella. Debo irme-_

_-Matt espera!-_

_**COMIENZA NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA**_

_Fue demasiado tarde, cuando Mimí dijo esto Matt ya estaba saliendo de la casa. Ella tenía todas las intenciones de correr tras de él, seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo, acorralarlo contra la pared y decirle que nada eso era verdad, que él era el hombre que siempre había amado y al parecer lo seguiría haciendo hasta el fin de sus días. Pero sus piernas simplemente no reaccionaban, ella estaba allí paralizaba por la sorpresa, la confusión y aterrada por el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban._

_-Espero que no te moleste que use este vestido, se que te gusta bastante, pero no pude soportarlo, lo vi allí colgado y aunque no es mi estilo…-_

_Simplemente las palabras de Sora ya no llegaban al cerebro de Mimí, eran las palabras de cierto rubio las que pasaban por su mente una y otra vez_

_Eres demasiada mujer para mí_

_Siempre he obstaculizado tu felicidad por mi tonto orgullo_

_Simplemente no cabía en su mente como Matt era capaz de pensar una cosa así, simplemente no podría conocer mejor persona que él. Arriesgó su futuro y felicidad por su familia, había sufrido mucho por el divorcio de sus padres pero aún así siempre había sacado fuerza de donde no tenía y le habría brindado todo su apoyo a su ya no tan pequeño hermano._

_- ¿Pasa algo Mimí?-_

_Después de secarse rápidamente la lagrima que se había escapado, la mencionada giró y le dedicó una falsa pero muy creíble sonrisa a su amiga… o la que lo fue por muchos años, tiempo atrás._

_- No, no pasa nada. Pero creo que a ti si te pasa algo. Cuéntame… ¿qué te tiene mal?-_

_Después de esto Sora comenzó a llorar descontroladamente acercándose a su amiga, la cual le demostró con un abrazo que contaba con ella y le brindaba todo su apoyo._

_- ¿Pasó algo con Tai?- Insistió la ojimiel_

_- Sí, es un tonto, Bastardo!-Mimí se asombró al escuchar eso. Por un lado Sora no era una persona que insultara a los demás, siempre conservaba la calma, se relajaba y pensaba muy bien las cosas tratando de hallar un por qué pero esta vez estaba descontrolada, llorando y lo peor de todo insultando a su Tai- Lo odio Mimí, Lo odio- Como pudo se las arregló para decir entre lágrimas._

_-Cálmate Sora, dime que pasó y tranquilízate, estoy más que segura que todo debe tener una explicación- dijo tratando de reconfortarla_

_-Pero… pero…. No Mimí, no hay explicaciones, no hay soluciones, no hay malos entendidos el idiota de Tai me fue infiel, eso no se lo voy a perdonar!-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si Mimí y yo como una tonta enamorada de él mientras jugaba conmigo Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Snif Snif-_

_-Tranquilízate Sora, debe…-_

_-¡¿Que me tranquilice?-Gritó muy alterada asustando a los del servicio domestico –Mimí tú dices eso porque no estás en mi situación! Imagínate que te enteraras que Matt te puso los cachos_2_, ¿lo perdonarías después de semejante ofensa?-_

_Ya lo hice- Lo que quiero decir Sora, es que hay que tratar de aclarar las cosas ¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que pasó? ¿Te lo dijo él?-_

_- ¿Qué hombre le diría a su esposa que le fue infiel? –_

_-El mío-_

_-Mimí por Dios, empiezo a creer que estas muy mal de la cabeza-_

_-Entonces ¿por qué estas tan segura de lo que pasó?- Dijo Mimí seria y un poco irritada por los pequeños insultos y el gran tono de voz que utilizaba Sora pero tratando de comprenderla y ayudarla en su dolor. "Muchas veces más que un consejo, es necesario un amigo que te escuche, te comprenda y te brinde su apoyo. La carga es mucho más fácil de llevar en compañía de alguien" dijo Mimí aun apuesto rubio tratando de convencerlo de que le contara la razón de su molestia cuando tenía el 11 años y ella 10. Su rubio, su actual esposo, el que hace poco tiempo se había ido muy enojado, pero no con ella si no consigo mismo, el hermoso rubio que quería estrechar en sus brazos y hacer que se olvidara de todo, el dueño de las hermosas y profundas lagunas que los mortales llaman "ojos" que aunque había causado su desgracia por 5 años, también la había hecho feliz el resto de su vida y ahora que se estaban dando una nueva oportunidad no podía ir tras de él y decirle lo que pensaba porque su amiga la necesitaba._

_Su amiga, Sora! Recordó Mimí tratando de volver a la realidad_

_-Entonces León…-_

_-¿León?- Interrumpió Mimí_

_-Sí, ¿me has puesto atención a lo que te he dicho?-_

_- De hecho, pensaba en algo… pero repíteme por favor, prometo que no volverá a pasar-_

_-Bien, León, no sé si lo recuerdes, estudió con nosotras en la secundaria-_

_-¿Alto, moreno, musculoso, ojos y cabello negro?-_

_- Sí, con masculinidad que se le salía por cada poro-_

_-¿El que siempre estuvo celoso de Matt porque tenía más fans que él?-_

_-No eran celos-_

_-Ok, no eran celos. Era envidia, sabía que Matt podría tener cuanta chica quisiera y que toda la escuela suspiraba por él y aunque eso no le importara a Matt, León lo veía como competencia, trataba de ridiculizarlo en público pero siempre era él quien perdía-_

_-Vamos Mimí, éramos unos adolescentes Algún día tendrás que aprender a dejar el pasado atrás si no quieres salir perjudicada por querer cambiar lo que no se puede-_

_-Créeme que ya conozco esa lección-_

_-Muy bien, ee-_

_-Mejor continúa con la historia, ¿Qué hacías tú con León? ¿Dónde estaban?-_

_-Me encontré con León cuando fui a la empresa de Tai a darle una sorpresa…. No se me ocurrió que la sorprendida sería yo- Dijo con aire melancólico_

_- Ya hablaremos de eso, ¿o sea que León trabaja para Tai?-_

_-Sí, es el recepcionista suplente. Faty está de vacaciones todo este mes, entonces León tomó su lugar-_

_-Entiendo-_

_-Entonces me encontré con él y comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos-_

_-Como cuando trató de hacer que Tai se lesionara para ser el capitán en la final intercolegial-_

_-Mimí-_

_-Lo siento, pero él nunca me ha caído bien… ¿recuerdas cuando trató de caernos_3_ a las 2 simultáneamente?-_

_- Ya hasta hablas como en la secu, pero el punto es que todo eso quedó en el pasado, ahora todos somos adultos y lo he perdonado-_

_-Sigo sin entender por qué lo defiendes tanto-_

_Ignorando el comentario de Mimí, Sora continuó_

_-Le conté que me había casado con Tai cosa que le sorprendió y disgustó mucho- La castaña solo escuchaba y la miraba en silencio- me dijo que era muy hermosa para terminar con un tonto como él. En el momento lo tomé como un alago o una broma pero ahora me doy cuenta que era verdad. También dijo que era mejor que no "sorprendiera" a Tai en ese momento, que estaba con su amiga, la chica que él había pensado que era su esposa ya que los había visto muy juntitos y hace mucho tiempo se frecuentaban en la oficina de Tai-_

_-Espera, ¿hace mucho tiempo? Dijiste que Faty se había ido de vacaciones por este mes-_

_-Así es, no entiendo tu punto-_

_-Estamos a principio de mes, el no podría enterarse de lo que pasó "hace mucho tiempo" como dijo y creo que ambas lo conocemos muy bien como para saber que no es de los que llega a un lugar a hacer amigos y cotillear_4_-_

_-Puede que tengas razón- dijo la pelirroja dudando_

_-¿Qué pasó después?-_

_-Tai bajó con su "amiguita", una chica castaña bastante sexy, tomada del brazo. Ambos reían y estaban muy cerca, lo que más me dolió fue como la tomaba en sus brazos, la alzaba y le daba vueltas delante de todos. NO le importaba que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, que todos se dieran cuenta de su infidelidad-_

_-Quizás lo hizo porque no era una infidelidad y no tenía nada que esconder-_

_-Entonces espero que no sea así con todas sus amigas, es mas estoy segura que no lo es… porque ni a mí me demuestra una cantidad tan exagerada de afecto en público-_

_-¿Cómo era su "amiguita"?-_

_-Castaña, cabello corto lacio, gran cuerpo, un poco más alta que tu pero no tanto como yo-_

_¿Será quien creo que es? -¿Su cara cómo era?- ¿Sería posible que esa castaña fuera la pequeña hermana de Tai y Sora no la hubiera reconocido?-¿Cuál era el color de sus ojos?-_

_-No lo sé, no pude o más bien no quise verle la cara a la estúpida esa-_

_Será posible…-¿Y luego?¿Qué pasó?-_

_-León me sacó de allí sin que se dieran cuenta… le pidió a alguien que le relevara estuvo un rato conmigo dándome fuerzas y ánimos, diciéndome que era un imbécil al serme infiel, que yo era mucha mujer para él y que…-_

_Simplemente la castaña estuvo de nuevo perdida en su mundo… que yo era mucha mujer para él; Sora no tenía idea de cuánto le habían afectado esas palabras, pero le habían dolido hasta lo más profundo de su alma… ¿pero qué podía hacer?. No le podía contar a Sora lo sucedido, porque tendría que contarle sobre los 5 años de su falso matrimonio. No debía buscar a Matt porque en esas situaciones prefería estar solo… siempre era así aunque claro, siempre acudía al rescate cuando alguien le necesitaba. BINGO!. El necesitaba su ayuda pero podría hacer que los papeles se cambiaran, ser la damisela en apuros, hacerle creer que era ella quien necesitaba su apoyo, sacar el espíritu protector de su amado, hacer que se diera cuenta lo importante que era para ella, lo mucho que lo quería y valoraba y que le perdonaba completamente lo que había pasado._

_- …dijo que era una persona muy especial, que no quería que sufriera, que si él estuviera en el lugar de Tai…-_

_-Creo que es mejor una confrontación-_

_-Pero Mimí…-_

_-Es mejor afrontar las cosas de una vez-_

_-Bien, pero son las 9:05 y "DigiTai" queda al otro lado de la ciudad. Los trenes dejaron de trabajar a las 8, en bus tardaríamos hora y media. Para eso Tai no estaría en su oficina. No traje mi choche, tú no sabes manejar, al parecer todo o casi todo tu personal está ausente y Matt no está-_

_-No, no está. Pero vendrá y nos llevará- Dijo decidida_

_-Pero…- Demasiado tarde para Sora pues un pequeño celular rosa ya había realizado su trabajo y una masculina voz saludaba desde el otro lado_

_Gracias a Dios me contestó, habrá sido horrible que por nuestra pelea me hubiera ignorado y no pudiera darle su solución a Sora_

_-Princesa, ¿sucede algo?- Ese era su modo de decir: "no quiero hablar aún". Afortunadamente había una excusa por la que Matt no se sentiría presionado _

_-De hecho si, necesitamos que un rubio y lindo caballero venga en su corcel "BMW" y nos lleve a "DigiTai"-_

_-¿Quiere volver Sora? Estoy donde Tk, podría decirle a el que la lleve a casa y tu y yo quedarnos allí viendo una película o algo- Mencionó con un poco de timidez_

_¿Dónde Tk? Claro! Cuando no quería estar solo, Tk era siempre el refugio ante sus problemas, debía haber salido directo para allá ya que parecía más tranquilo y eso solo se lograba con un buen rato de Tk-rapia._

_Genial, eso había calmado la ansiedad en su interior que sentía porque, a pesar de todo, tenía miedo que fuera a refugiarse donde otra mujer. Pero ya comprobaba que había cambiado y debía confiar en él._

_Además… quería que vieran una película en casa! Era un inicio para comenzar una gran relación_

_-No Matt… debemos, mas bien, -Corrigió- Sora debe aclarar unas cosas con Tai… pensamos que tú podrías llevarnos y brindarnos apoyo por si las cosas se complican-_

_-En dos minutos estaré allá-_

_-Gracias…- Fue lo único que Mimí pudo decir… al parecer tenía razón en todas sus suposiciones y el plan funcionaba mejor de lo esperado_

_-No hay de qué… lo que sea por ti- Dicho esto colgó._

_A los rubios les tomó un minuto y treinta y nueve segundos atravesar las dos cuadras de distancia que separaban sus casas. Una vez en casa de Mimí decidieron ir Mimí y Matt en su auto y Tk llevó a Sora en su convertible._

_**En el auto de Ishida**_

_-Matt… Sobre lo de hoy-_

_-¿Sí?- _

_Tomó su respuesta como una invitación a continuar_

_-Nada de lo que dijiste es verdad… Te amo y simplemente eres la persona perfecta para mi… ¿Te parece si en verdad dejamos el pasado atrás? No es tu culpa que no sepamos mucho de nuestras vidas… lo que importa es que a partir de ahora intentemos conocernos mejor y estemos siempre juntos… una mano con la otra hasta el fin de nuestros días-_

_-¿Crees que en verdad merezco esta oportunidad?-_

_-Por supuesto- dijo decidida_

_Aprovechando que llegaron a un semáforo, Matt tomó a Mimí y le dio un tierno y largo beso. Cuando este finalizó, unió sus frentes y concluyó:_

_-No te fallaré-_

_-Se que no lo harás- Respondió mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa_

_**En DigiTai**___

Tai se encontraba riendo, bromeando y haciéndole cosquillas a una atractiva y un poco más joven mujer. Esta llevaba un vestido rosa tipo romano con detalles dorados h tt p: / /ww w.g oogle.c om.c o/imgres?q=vestido+tipo+romano&hl=es&sa=X&gbv=2&tbs=ic:specific,isc:pink&tbm=isch&tbnid=di4aGKMTopdssM:&imgrefurl=.com/fotos-vestidos-de-fiesta/4021&docid=6dkhPFA1DbSUZM&w=287&h=516&ei=lGc_TtKNGsaatweC4637Ag&zoom=1&biw=1024&bih=647

-Sora espera!- Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Mimí antes de correr a descargar su furia

Mientras la "amante de su marido" estaba agachada arreglando uno de sus zapatos y Tai mirándola fijamente mientras lo hacía, Sora se acercó a ellos, le di una cachetada a Tai y cogió la linda castaña del cabello.

- ¿Sora?-

-Así que sabes mi nombre, idiota! No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo para mantener una relación con un hombre aún sabiendo que está casado! Oh pero entiendo… no es cualquier hombre, es el dueño de una importante compañía- Gritaba exaltada la pelirroja mientras zarandeaba su pobre victima

- Sora, detente- Gritó Tai mientras la cogía por la cintura y la alejaba de la castaña menor.

-Genial, ahora la defiendes. QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA TAICHI! SUELTAMEEE, Deja que arregle las cosas con esta…-

-¿ACASO ESTAS CIEGA? No seas tonta mira lo que has hecho y lo peor… A QUIEN SE LO HAS HECHO!-dijo con furia Mimí- Ustedes… VUELVAN A TRABAJAR, AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE VER!- Ordenó al personal, todos se quedaron allí pasmados pero al ver la mirada asesina, furiosa y si-te-acercas-veras-las-consecuencias de la castaña, todos corrieron a continuar con sus labores

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- aprovechó el descuido de Tai y logró zafarse de él- ¿Ahora esta z*rra también te puso de su lado? ¿Crees que es más bonita que yo? ¿Crees que es más sexy que yo? ¿Crees que merece a Tai más que yo? Ok, quizás eso si sea verdad, son tal para cual LOS ODIO A LOS DOS!- gritó con sus ojos cerrados- Aunque no solo a ellos- Abrió sus ojos y posó su mirada en la castaña- Eres una mala amiga, la peor de las amigas, ahora estas de su lado. ¿Por eso querías que viniera? ¿Para humillarme en frente de todos? ¿Cómo es posible que hagas eso? Ahora entiendo porque perdimos el contacto todos estos años- Sus palabras Se fueron infiltrando e hiriendo poco a poco el alma y corazón de Mimí, esta se encontraba en estado de Shock, no podía creer lo que oía y menos lo que ahora veía… la mano de Sora dirigiéndose justo hacia su cara

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo, no permitiré que tu ni que nadie le haga el mas mínimo daño a MI esposa-

-TU CÁLLATE! Eres un maldito hombre también, estoy más que segura que también has engañado a Mimí, así que no te metas en esto-

Ahora eran dos los que se encontraban en estado de Shock, Matt simplemente no podía defenderse o articular palabra alguna porque todo lo que le había dicho… era verdad.

Con Tai ayudando a recomponerse a "su amante" y con Mimí y Matt en estado de Shock, Tk se dio cuenta que era hora de actuar.

-Sora-

-¿Y ahora tu qué? -

-Sora-

-¿También me abandonaras y estarás del lado contrario?-

-Sora-

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte dos segundos y escucharme? Por favor-

-NO, necesito solucionar esto justo ahora!- Volteó para ir hacia donde su "rival" y demostrarle que nadie se metía con Sora Takenouchi, pero Tk se interpuso en su camino, la tomó de los hombros, le dirigió una amenazadora mirada mientras que los cuatro restantes, ya recompuestos, se dedicaban a observar la situación

-Estas cegada por el odio y por los celos- Sora intentó interrumpir pero el rubio menor lo impidió poniendo su dedo en la boca de ella- según me dijiste en el auto, no es del todo tu culpa, sino del idiota que te metió cucarachas en la cabeza…-

-No me metió ninguna cucaracha, solo me mostró la verdad, me abrió los ojos- susurró muy adolorida

-¿La verdad? No, la verdad no fue. Te mostró lo que él quiso que vieras. Si te hubieras detenido a mirar, te habrías dado cuenta que la supuesta amante de tu marido, no es más que su pequeña hermana Hikari-

-¿Qué? ¿Hikari? Eso no es posible, ¿crees que soy tan estúpida?-

Tk la soltó, se ubicó al lado de ella y posó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le mostró la castaña que avanzaba hacia ella

-Sora…-

-HIkari… yo, León, Tai, tu, celos, Mimí y Matt, Takeru… abrazos, cosquillas…-

-Todo fue una confusión no hay problema- Dijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Mimí, Matt; yo… lo siento-

-Será mejor que arreglemos eso después-se volteó hacia Matt y preguntó- ¿Vamos cielo?-

-Claro princesa-

-Ahh pero espera… creo que hace falta algo-

Todos miraron incrédulos a Mimí mientras ella le gritaba, saludaba y sonreía a León.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?- Saludó cuando llegó a su lado

-Mucho mejor de lo que tú estarás-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Esto- Respondió mientras le dirigía una sonora cachetada al chico.

-¿Qué crees que…-Antes de poder terminar se encontró con el puño de Matt que lo llevó directo al suelo. Un segundo después logró recomponerse y pararse para que Kari le diera otra cachetada en su mejilla derecha mientras decía:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a jugar con una de mis amigas o mi hermano-

Inmediatamente Sora lo recibió con una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda mientras le reclamaba: -Eres un tonto, eres la peor persona que conozco… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? ni pienses volver a acercárteme-

Takeru le dio un puñetazo por el lado izquierdo lanzándolo nuevamente al piso:

-Eres una basura- Comentó

Finalmente Taichi concluyó:

-Por si no está claro… estas despedido- Dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa y una fuerte patada dejando a León adolorido en el piso.

-Encárguense de él, que el piso quede limpio. Después de eso se pueden ir, pero quiero un nuevo recepcionista en la mañana.- Dicho esto salió detrás de su amada hermana, adorada esposa y… Tk (XD)

Tk se ofreció a llevar a Kari a su nuevo departamento, Tai y Sora se fueron juntos. Cuando esto pasaba, Matt y Mimí estaban llegando a su casa, bajaron del auto, entró Mimí y después Matt. Pero cuando el último terminó de echar llave a la puerta, la castaña se lanzó en sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente pero con una ternura inigualable.

-Wow- fue lo único que logró articular Matt

-Gracias- LE dijo Mimí al momento que le dedicaba una enorme y sincera sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido

-Por todo, por defenderme, por amarme y por dejarme amarte, por ser parte de mi vida, por…- Pero no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpida por un lento, tierno, sincero y muy largo beso de Matt

-Te amo-

-También yo-

**:O esto tiene pinta de final… pero tranquilas no lo es jeje –A pesar de la gran desinspirada ( ? ) que tuve- Aún falta organizar las cosas con otras parejitas. **

**Sora no es mala, ni una celosa solo que está un poco mmmm… sensible (Digo demasiado)**

**Gracias Livichan7 por tu ayuda este capi va dedicado a ti =D Sin ti, no habría sido posible**

**¿Desinspirada?¿Ayuda? ¿Dedicación? Les explico, tenía planeado para este capi que sora buscara refugio en los brazos de Matt, que hubiera tenido un gran problema, además la hubieran despedido de su trabajo y no supiera que mas hacer. Matt como buen amigo le conseguía trabajo (Donde Tai)y luego había unas cuantas confesiones y algo de romance entre ellos. Pero gracias a Princesa De Rosa en su segundo Rr logré caer en cuenta que esto no podía ser. Miren:**

**Princesa De Rosa:**

"**jaja recién caigo que en el primer capítulo, Mimí había dicho que Sora estaba casada con Tai y que de hace mucho no sabía nada de ellos.. Lo cual hace que me intrigue aun mas que hace Sora ahí? y Tai? QUÉ PASARÁ? espero el próximo Cap.**

**Te deje Dos RR xq me di cuenta de eso luego de dejar el 1º RR**

**Bie!"**

**YO puse en el primer capi que ellos estaban casados!, entonces esa historia no podía ser. Por eso (después de muchos días de que no se me ocurriera nada) tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de Livi, quien me dio la idea de la Pelea y del falso amigo (León). Muchas gracias por tu ayuda =D**

**Este capi estuvo largo, espero que eso recompense la demora.**

**Por cierto… esta semana entré a la U nuevamente y me tienen full de tareas pero actualizaré a partir ahora mínimo una vez por semana =D NO les fallaré!**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

**krayteona****: Gracias por tu Rr, jaja pues te cuento que soy bruja y leí tu mente para poner esa canción jajajaja Mira que el pobre Matt ya está sufriendo =(. Ya viste en que son venía Sora… en cuanto a lo del embarazo veremos después jeje3**

**mimatoxlove****: No importa, lo bueno es que ya lo volviste a comentar (wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) gracias =D jaja sii que horror esa charla, pero quise acercarlo un poco a la realidad. Según dicen queda doliendo mucho el día después y en muchos fics solo muestran lo lindo jaja**

**Princesa De Rosa: Gracias por mostrarme la luz jajaja me encanta que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por dejarme siempre tu Rr! Te adoro!**

**Roxa-XIII****: había estado desaparecida y ahora aún más. SOrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Espero me perdones la vida gracias por dejar Rr como siempre =D**

**STEFI07****: Sora no fue la vil y cruel villana, por lo menos no con nuestra parejita =P o no del todo… Mmmm mejor dicho, no se interpuso en su relación. Me alegro que tengas ya una cuenta =D**

**Faty Takenouchii****: me alegra mucho que comentes wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jeje no hay problema que no lo hayas hecho antes Aquí hubo Taiora pero pronto vendrá mas. Sora no es mala, ni una celosa solo que está un poco mmmm… sensible (adelanté mucho)**

**livichan7: nuevamente gracias =D**

**Rolling Girl****: lamento haber hecho esperar tanto… pero aquí está el capi. Quise hacerlo largo como tú haces los tuyos a ver si de pronto me quedaba casi tan bueno =) me alegra que leas mi historia y adoro las tuyas**

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno****, ****Sheccid Ishida****, alex, ruby, ****kazeminami****, ****Meems-ishikawa****, Mega, tata-chan, ****Mimato196****, LOS EXTRAÑO! EXTRAÑO SUS Rrs, Espero tener uno en este capi.**

**Todos ustedes lectores invisibles, harían muy feliz a esta niña con un Rr. Porfis, es gratis, denme el honor de leer sus comentarios =D**

**Cuídense todos**

**Amor y Paz**

1 ¿Sabían que dicen que cuando la primera lágrima sale por el ojo izquierdo significa que se llora de dolor, mientras que si sale por el derecho significa alegría?

2 En mi país poner los cachos es ser infiel, no sé si en el resto sea =

3 Caer: cortejar, coquetear, enamorar, engatusar, etc.

4 Chismosear


	11. Otro Comienzo

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS.**

**Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (Estas 2 últimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.**

* * *

><p>-Sora… ¿por qué fue esa escena de celos? Ya me contaste que León te llenó la cabeza de cucarachas pero… por lo general no hubieras desconfiado así de mi… habrías venido a arreglar las cosas conmigo en vez de agarrarte con Hikari…-Cambiando su tono de reproche a uno tierno preguntó- ¿Qué ha cambiado? Dime amor… ¿Qué te ha hecho dudar?-<p>

-Amor… es que esta mañana me enteré que hay una pequeñísima criatura creciendo en mi… no cabía de la felicidad… pensé en como reaccionarías tu… inicialmente tuve mis dudas pero luego me convencí de que te alegrarías tanto como yo, debe ser por eso que yo he estado tan sensible en los últimos días mi cielo-

-Tu…. Tu… Tu…-

-Sabía que no te gustaría la noticia- Dijo muy alterada y rompió en llanto

-No es eso mi cielo… es solo que… me sorprende-

-Si estas decepcionado, triste o enojado solo dímelo Tacihi!-

-Sora deja de decir estupideces, es todo lo contrario- Gritó él alterado

-Ahora me dices estúpida, pero ¡¿Sabes? La culpa no es solo mía, fue decisión de los dos no cuidarnos. Si no querías que esto pasara debiste haber tomado las medidas necesarias para ello-

-Amor, te equivocas completamente, es una gran noticia para mí- mencionó muy tiernamente el moreno.

-Entonces ¿no estás molesto?- poco a poco alzó su rostro hasta poner su mirada en el moreno

-NO! Para nada… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- se acercó a ella- Es la noticia mas maravillosa que me han dado en la vida!- la tomó por la cintura y la alzó, dándole a Sora vueltas en el aire

-No tienes idea cuánto me alegra escuchar eso-

-Estoy seguro que no tanto como me alegra a mi saber que seré padre-

-Te amo mi cielo-

-Y yo a ustedes-

-¿Ustedes?- Preguntó Sora separándose rápidamente de Tai mientras sus ojos comenzaban a acumular lágrimas nuevamente.

-Sí mi vida… a ti y a nuestro bebé-

-Mas te vale que si-

Se besaron nuevamente, y se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA ISHIDA.<strong>

Mimí acababa de entrar a la habitación donde Matt se encontraba desabrochando su corbata, sentado en la cama de ambos.

-Que día… esto es algo que creo que nunca olvidaré y quizás aproveche para burlarme en un futuro no muy lejano de Sora, ¿Quién se iba a esperar una escena de celos? ¿Para Tai? Por favor! Si el es mas fiel que un perro… o eso creo. Pero lo más impactante de todo es que fue por parte de Sora después de todo ella siempre ha sido la calmada, seria y madura del grupo, la que nos hace entrar en razón en los momentos más desesperantes-

-Pero amor creo que nadie es solo de una manera… no todas las cosas en esta vida son blancas o negras, existe una gran escala de grises y también muchos colores, de Sora creo que todos conocíamos ese lado serio y responsable, pero recuerdo que era a punto de explotar cuando Tai comenzó a coquetearle y demostrarle que el no sentía por ella la amistad de tantos años si no que esta se había convertido en amor… y en el Digimundo también conocimos su lado inseguro y todos los problemas que tenia con su madre, lo que quiero decir es que todos tenemos muchos lados pero algunos de estos, que ni nosotros conocemos, solo se revelan con situaciones muy extremas -

-Wow que sabias palabras… creo que serían perfectas para una canción, claro, con que así es como creabas tan lindas letras… con las situaciones de tus amigos y según recuerdo también con las tuyas propias-

-Estas en lo correcto ¿Pero sabes? Sin contar las canciones que te hice…. Hace mucho tiempo no escribo-

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso amor… no es que no confíe en ti, ni que no te corresponda saberlo, o que quiera guardarme problemas como este para mí… es solo que creo que aún no estoy listo para hablar de esto-

-Te entiendo completamente, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo-

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco-

Mimí se acercó hasta donde estaba su esposo, se sentó a su lado, después de brindarle una tierna y comprensiva sonrisa, se acercó más a él y se dieron un tierno y cálido abrazo.

A pesar de este ser un hermoso momento y un cálido abrazo… podían sentir la incomodidad que había nacido fruto de lo que acababan a hablar.

Para cortar la tensión y brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba, Mimí decidió dejar ese tema a un lado y continuar con la conversación.

-Volviendo al tema anterior-mencionó mientras rompía el abrazo y se dirigía a el tocador para cepillar su cabello- Tienes toda la razón, yo por ejemplo nunca imaginé que el gran Yamato Ishida tuviera un lado tan romántico, flores, velas, una mesa al aire libre y una hermosa canción o mejor… una serenata personalizada -mencionó la castaña con una gran sonrisa y mirada de enamorada, mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día de su aniversario/matrimonio- es decir, en la escuela fuiste un rompecorazones pero… pero… Oh Matt no lo puedo creer, te sonrojaste!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga cuando tú estás diciendo todas esas cosas?-

-Pero son cosas reales-

- Lo sé, tan real como mi amor por ti y tan real como que todo eso salió de mi corazón-

-Que tierno mattew… pero comienzas a ponerte celoso-

La única respuesta por parte del rubio fue una ceja alzada.

–Me alegra que estés nuevamente tan feliz- Mostró la más sexy y tierna de sus sonrisas, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño a terminar de cambiarse.

-Todo esto es gracias a ti- susurró a modo de respuesta, tan bajo que el rubio no pudo oir.

O eso pensó ella, lo que no sabía era que en la puerta del baño había recostado un ex-digielegido, cuya sonrisa se ensanchaba enormemente.

* * *

><p><strong>EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE COMIDAS RÁPIDAS<strong>

-¿Quién?-

-Livi chan-

-Me suena…-

-¿Cómo no sabes quién es la novia de Izzy?-

-¿La novia de Izzy? ¿La modelo? ¿Muy bonita, morena y de cabello rizado? Pero claro que la recuerdo! ¿Cómo no iba a recordarla?-

-Quizás porque llevo media hora mencionándotela y no sabias de quien hablaba!-

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no seas exagerada Kari- Dijo pensativo

-Claro, y yo soy la exagerada-

-Oye-

-Dime-

-Estoy confundido, o ¿qué pasa? Porque hasta donde recuerdo esos 2 siempre se odiaron-

-No estás confundido baby, recuerdas bien-

-¿Baby?-

-Lo siento mucho- se apresuró a decir con su cara completamente roja- en la U me acostumbré a llamar así a mis amigos-

-Pues señorita Hikari, estas nuevamente en Odaiba y con tu mejor amigo así que espero que aquí no le andes diciendo así a todos tus amigos, eso si, no me molesta en nada que me lo digas a mi- le picó **(N/A: o le guiñó, no se como le digan ustedes pero el caso es que le hizo ";D") **un ojo y le mostró una descarada sonrisa

-Calma tus hormonas Takaishi-

-Muy bien, lo siento bonita, más bien cuéntame… estoy casi seguro que esos 2 se odiaban-

-No estoy muy segura de la historia… creo que se odiaron pero luego se dieron cuenta que eso solo era una manera de demostrar su amor o era algo como de romeo y Julieta donde livi era mala con el por su padre… la verdad no estoy muy segura, será preguntarle luego a ellos-

-Pero si apenas acabamos de encontrarnos… estamos pasando bien en este momento y tu ya planeando un próximo momento para salir conmigo, sé que soy irresistible pero Hikari, no me gusta que se note tanto-

-En tus sueños Takeru, de hecho yo…-

-Disculpen señores… es hora de cerrar. ¿Si ya terminaron podrían por favor dejar el establecimiento? Les puedo empacar lo que les queda, o si quieren pueden terminar de comer aquí pero les agradecería que no tardaran más de media hora y disculpen el ruido que hacemos mientras organizamos-

-¿Nos quedamos o nos vamos?-

-Tú decide bonita, igual yo ya terminé mi comida-

-Por favor envuélvame las papitas que quedan…. Ya nos vamos-

-Alístate, ya regreso-

-De hecho, creo que aprovecharé para ir al baño-

-Muy bien, no tardes-

-¿Dónde vas tú?-

-Tranquila, no te abandonaré, ni te cambiaré por esa linda mesera que me ha tirado indirectas desde hace rato-

-Si quieres vete con ESA, igual, quizás el mesero pueda llevarme a casa- Dijo Kari fingiendo sentirse indignada y enfadada

-¿No te das cuenta que tu queridísimo mesero nos acaba de echar del local?- Respondió con burla el pequeño ojizaul

-Solo seguía órdenes, más bien iré al baño… nos vemos Takeru Augusto Takaishi, un gusto haberte visto nuevamente- Comentó dándose la vuelta

-¿Augusto? ¿Por qué no mejor Arnulfo?- Respondió serio haciendo que Hikari volteara a verlo.

-¿Sabes? Te queda mejor Augusto1. – Contestó también muy seria la chica y fue hacia al baño

-Como quieras -.-u –

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVAMENTE EN LA CASA ISHIDA.<strong>

Ya los esposos Ishida-tachikawa se encontraban en su cama aún despiertos y hablando, mas bien Yamato haciéndole una propuesta a Mimí, a lo que esta le respondió:

-Por supuesto Matt, también quiero arreglar todo… pero no entiendo a qué te refieres con comenzar de nuevo, ¿no se supone que eso ya lo estamos haciendo?-

-Se que lo estamos haciendo, pero igual llevamos 5 años de nuestras vidas sin conocernos, no se que tanto te hayan cambiado estos años ni como los has pasado, y creo que puedes decir lo mismo sobre mí-

-Así es-

-Pues ese es mi punto, la verdad me sorprendió mucho saber que trabajabas como cantante en un restaurante con tu queridísimo amigo Michael-

- Y a mi me sorprendió mucho que me dijeras que no sigues escribiendo canciones-

-Ni cantándolas-

-Peor aún-

-Entonces mi propuesta es hacer como si nuevamente nos estuviéramos conociendo, que salgamos y veamos realmente con quien estamos tratando y sobre todo obtener esa confianza que tantos años de sufrimiento nos quitaron-

-Me parece bien, ¿quieres comenzar ahora? Tengo una duda-

-Antes de eso, princesa si quieres algo solo pídemelo, y sabes muy bien que no me refiero solo a cosas materiales, aunque estas también incluyen, me refiero a que si se te antoja ir a algún lado, solo dímelo, si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia, reclamo, o cualquier otra cosa sobre mi o sobre nuestra relación solo dilo-

-Gracias, realmente pareces un príncipe-

-Realmente no, creo que soy más bien el caballero encargado de proteger a la princesa, pero ahora si ¿Cuál es tu duda?-

-Sobre tu trabajo, ¿qué haces? ¿Eres científico o que profesión tienes? Recuerdo muy bien que estudiaste física y luego algo mas pero no tengo idea como te desempeñaste… y tu empresa, ¿es de qué? –

-No me esperaba esa pregunta, no es por alardear pero los medios hablan constantemente de eso… ¿de verdad nunca escuchaste nada de eso?-

El color rojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas de la chica. Matt observaba en silencio como ella se mordía el extremo izquierdo de su labio, y tenia su mirada fija en su cabello con el cual no paraba de jugar. Después de unos instantes, lo miró a los ojos y tímidamente dijo:

-La verdad… yo… espero que no te molestes, pero… yo… siempre que veía que iban a hablar de ti cambiaba el canal o simplemente apagaba la televisión o el radio, si era un periódico me abstenía de leer esa parte o si iba a escuchar algo sobre ti cuando estaba en un lugar público, optaba por utilizar mis audífonos-

Contrariamente a todas las reacciones que Mimí pensó que su marido podría tener, la reacción de este fue soltar una sonora carcajada. Lo que dejó a la inocente castaña con cara de confusión.

-¿No estás enojado? ¿Te estás burlando?-

-Nada de eso, es solo que ya que todo lo que pasó creo que está superado, es gracioso hablar de esas cosas, de hecho ahora que pienso muchas cosas que sucedieron en aquella época también me parecen graciosas ahora-

-creo que tienes razón- Afirmó con una gran sonrisa

-Ahora si te responderé, estudié física, luego Ingeniería espacial, comunicación social y periodismo y finalmente hice unos cursos de resistencia en la Nasa y era astronauta, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, la empresa, es algo diferente, como me gradué de periodista y para seguir la tradición de la familia, tenemos un canal de televisión, Fuji Tv, el mismo de mi padre, pero este incluye ciertos programas sobre el espacio-

Cuando terminó de hablar, Matt lamentó no tener una cámara en mano pues la cara de asombro de Mimí era inigualable. Empezó a preocuparse cuando esta mostró tristeza, pero cuando iba a preguntarle si le sucedía algo, inmediatamente la cara de Mimí se convirtió en una pensativa y con una sonrisa algo amarga le dijo:

-Creo saber como te sentiste cuando te diste cuenta que no sabias nada sobre mi empleo, pero créeme que es probable que me sienta peor-

-Pero todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa, no te preocupe por eso, creí que ya lo habíamos dejado en el pasado-

-También yo, por eso no debes sentirte culpable, pues si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa quizás hubiéramos podido aclarar las cosas antes-

Matt se acercó a Mimí y le dio un lento beso en el hombro, este beso le hizo erizar cada centímetro y cada célula de su cuerpo, sintió como unas cosquillas comenzaban a recorrerla completa y casi olvida de lo que hablaban, se hubiera entregado a todas las sensaciones provocadas por Matt al repartirle pequeños besos que comenzaron en su cuello, recorrieron su clavicula, fueron detrás de sus orejas, a cada parte de su frente, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla izquierda, de no haber sido porque al llegar a su oreja, este detuvo sus besos y le dijo:

-Tu no tienes la culpa absolutamente de nada, quiero que a partir de ahora pensemos que todo esto sucedió porque la vida, el destino, o quizá Dios lo quiso así, ¿Estás de acuerdo hermosa?-

-Sí amor mío, pero no te detengas-

-Como ordenes- Inmediatamente pasó su pierna sobre el cuerpo de su adorada esposa para quedar sobre ella y poder continuar con su trabajo-

* * *

><p><strong>EN UN RECONOCIDO HOTEL.<strong>

-Muchas gracias por traerme Tk-

-No hay problema bonita, lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo-

-Y también gracias por no irte con la mesera- bromeó Hikari

-¿La verdad? Tenía silicona, y yo las prefiero naturales- continuó la broma Takeru

-Wow, eso es nuevo, según recuerdo algunas de tus novias eran muy exuberantes-

-Quizás, pero la silicona ya pasó de moda, las prefiero naturalitas… como tu-

Hikari no se dio cuenta como sucedió pero un momento estaban bromeando y un segundo después ella solo reía tímidamente y el se encontraba mirándola fijamente. Al no soportar mas su penetrante mirada azul, prefirió mirar la noche, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de su amigo sobre ella, finalmente volvió a mirarlo y sostenerle la mirada.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Solo Dios sabrá, pero haya sido poco o mucho tiempo, ese momento tan tierno pero tan incomodo a la vez fue roto por un perro que cerca de ahí ladraba y sus vecinos que gritaban que lo callaran.

-Será mejor que me vaya-

-Claro, gracias-

-No hay de qué nos vemos después-

-Sii..-

Este momento era aún mas incomodo, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía si despedirse solo así o de un beso en la mejilla. Finalmente Kari dio pie para que se acercaran y poder despedirse de ese modo tan poco usual en Japón. Mientras se acercaban para hacerlo miraban fijamente sus ojos, estaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta que la linda castaña sacó fuerzas y voluntad de donde no las tenía y volteó su cara justo a tiempo o quizás un poco tarde ya que el beso le dio en la comisura de los labios.

-Adios- Se apresuró a decir y entrar inmediatamente.

-Adios- dijo el chico a la nada.

"_Vamos Kari, en qué pensabas… te dejaste llevar por una bella noche de luna, te pareció romántica la situación y por eso ocurrió todo eso"_

-Si, eso fue- comentó al cuarto vacío-

"¿_A quién quieres engañar?, sabes que esta mas guapo que nunca, que al instante de verlo todo tu mundo se puso de cabezay sobre todo… que mientras estabas con el, te olvidaste por completo de tu novio"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ya lo sé, mátenme! Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que si lo hacen no podrán saber qué pasa después muahahhaha (XD)<strong>

**No ahora si, les prometo que ahora si me pondré juiciosa y actualizaré todos los Lunes sin falta, ahora si puedo prometerlo porque creo que he retomado el control de mi vida… han pasado muchas cosas realmente como por ejemplo que ahora mi abuela vive con nosotros y me mantiene mal dormida u.u ya que habla muy duro en la noche, y llama a mi mamá para nada, además desde temprano es molestando y estoy rendida… me prometí acostarme hoy a las 10:00pm y son las 11:25 =/ ¿por qué no me he acostado? Por terminar este capi.**

**Por cierto… quieren que ponga lemmon entre Mimí y Matt? Ustedes deciden…**

**Gracias a:**

**Princesa de Rosa:** _quisiera decir q no fue tu culpa, pero realmente lo fue XD, espero no haberte perdido y estar aún a tiempo de recuperar tu interés en mi fic! Cuidate, gracias por todo bonita, espero tu rr_

**Mimatoxlove:** _siii fue un capi loco, pero en este se dan explicaciones… creo que este también estuvo gracioso, cuidate mucho gracias por leer._

**Faty Takenouchii :** j_ajaja quizá Sora necesite gafas XD, es broma pero ps ya sabemos porq estuvo tan sensible, lamento decepcionarte pero creo que vendrán ciertos obstáculos para la linda parejita, kari y Tk como ves no, no tienen nada…. Aún. Gracias por tu Rr_

**STEFI:** _tocaya, ya no será pronto el fin, creo que la inspiración ha vuelto a mi… gracias por dejarme tu Rr como siempre te adoro1 jeje_

**Rolling girl:** _tambn adoro que tenga un Bmw jajajajaja, gracias por tu infaltable rr espero que este capi también te haya gustado! Y sigas interesada… disculpa la demora ahora si me podré juiciosa =D_

**Livichan:** _Tambien te incluí pero aún no entras, pronto lo harás, no preocupes, cuidate mucho byeeeeeeee_

**Roxa:**_ tengo una super idea para ti, de hecho es algo que me pasó esperala el próximo capi porq me olvide de meterla en este XD estudio contaduría pública, soy mayor que tu, ¿cuántos años tienes? Cuidate mucho byeeeee PD: gracias por perdonarme la vida, lo harás nuevamente?_

**Krayteona:**_ jajaja no pude mantener la expectativa pero mira, aquí esta el capi ¿qué opinas? Cuídate mucho. Si antes me había tardado en actualizar, ahora mas, pero ya me pondré juiciosa._

**Sakura:** _mil gracias por tus consejos… la verdad no tenía idea que eso era irrespeto o no estaba permitido, oops creo que he cometido un acto ilícito, espero que me cubras ;D. este capi lo hice bien? Me alegras que hayas aparecido, espero tu Rr_

**Janura:** _adoré tu comentario, de hecho me inspiraste a escribir el capi de hoy. Pues si, ya muchas cosas se han resuelto pero pues así es la vida jeje nunca sabes que podrá pasar. Aquí hubo takari y Taiora, espero te haya gustado…. Gracias propnerme en Alerta… espero no defraudarte!_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! A quienes no volvieron a comentar espero que lo hagan, miren que no val ni demora nada! Como recompensa obtendrán la felicidad de esta niña y por ende mejores capítulos.**

**Todos cuídense mucho.**

**Los adoro, nos leemos el próximo Lunes**

**11:49 pm**

**POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, RECLAMOS, ETC EN UN LINDO REVIEW ;)**

**GRACIAS!  
><strong>

1**No tengo nada en contra de los Augustos… solo que un buen amigo se llama Mauricio Augusto y odia su segundo nombre XD. El Arnulfo si me cae mal porq es el segundo nombre de un ex. Se llama Jose Arnulfo =/ Adivinen. Tampoco le gusta su segundo nombre (y con razón) de hecho pocas personas saben que se llama así**


	12. La noche

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS.**

**Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (Estas 2 últimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.**

Matt se situó sobre su esposa rodeándola con las piernas, esta le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y una muy tímida mirada, lo que provocó aún mas deseo en el. Se acercó nuevamente a su cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco

Mimí simplemente no podía explicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, es decir… su corazón se encontraba a punto de estallar, cada toque recibido por parte de Matt hacia que su piel se erizara y se olvidara de todo lo que había a su alrededor, ella simplemente se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar cada caricia que su amado esposo le proporcionaba.

Por su parte Matt quería disfrutar cada parte, recorrer y memorizar cada espacio y cada rincón de la castaña. ¿Qué si su cuerpo pedía ir directo a la acción? Claro, ¿Qué si sentía un desespero enorme por entrar en ella? Por supuesto, ¿Qué si sentía como la presión se acentuaba en cierta parte de su cuerpo? Más que nunca. Entonces… ¿por qué realizaba este recorrido que al mismo tiempo era una tortura para él? Por una simple razón, su corazón era más fuerte que sus instintos físicos en ese momento… su amor contenido por ella era más grande que toda la pasión que tenia. El había tenido muchas, quizá demasiadas, relaciones sexuales en su vida y había disfrutado al máximo algunas de estas pero todas anteriormente no habían sido más que sexo y pasión, pero esto era diferente, esto era "hacer el amor" ahora entendía la diferencia que muchas personas tanto recalcaban pero a la cual nunca le había encontrado un verdadero sentido, lo comprendía ya que al estar la vez anterior con Mimí se sintió simplemente completo, satisfecho, como nunca antes se había sentido y había disfrutado más que nunca en su vida… entonces lo correcto sería retribuirle esto ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Simplemente ella se lo merece, merece pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida, merece que alguien la haga disfrutar cada instante… y ¿quién mejor para hacerlo que él? Mejor no sería pensar una respuesta a ello, si no pensar simplemente que el era responsable de cumplir con esta tarea… y la desempeñaría perfectamente.

Se acomodó para realizar su tarea y disfrutar de la gran vista que por cosas del destino se había ganado. Ya tenía sus piernas alrededor de su tierna y hermosa princesa, besando su provocativo cuello mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos ubicados también al lado de el cuerpo de ella.

Mimí estaba acostada completamente, las piernas estiradas, su cuerpo rodeado por el de su marido, su cuello dispuesto totalmente a el y sus brazos hacia arriba, ubicados a los lados de su cabeza para que simplemente no estorbaran con las deliciosas caricias recibidas.

Llegó la hora.

Después de algunos instantes de contemplar a su esposa, Matt le dio un suave y también muy tierno beso en los labios, ubicó una de sus manos en el codo de la castaña, lo recorrió suave y lentamente, pasando por su brazo, axilas, el costado de su pecho, cintura y cadera mientras con la otra mano le tomaba el cuello y la atraía hacia sí mientras le daba delicados masajes en forma de circulo por toda su nuca y su cuello.

Poco a poco terminó el beso y sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta que Mimí no quería dejar ir su boca y la seguía para que continuara besándola. También retiró la mano que se encontraba en su cuello para apoyarse en ella y tomar una posición que le permitiera estar medio sentado.

Miró hacia la cintura de ella, donde ahora se encontraba su mano explorando y recorriéndola, comenzó a subirle la blusa, sin dejar de brindarle eróticas caricias por cada zona por la que pasaba, Mimí le ayudó, terminándose de quitar la blusa ella misma, después de eso se dispuso a colaborar también quitándole a el la suya pero este la detuvo diciéndole:

-No amor, esta noche el trabajo lo hago yo… tu dedícate a disfrutar y deja que me encargue de todo-

La castaña no tuvo oportunidad para contestar ya que cuando abrió su boca para hacerlo, las palabras se convirtieron un gemido ya que Matt se encontraba masajeando uno de sus pechos, pero este gemido no logró ser terminado ya que inmediatamente fue ahogado por un pasional pero no por eso menos tierno beso.

Mientras el tocaba y masajeaba su pecho, ella sentía como sus pezones se hacían cada vez mas duros, podía sentir la pasión reprimida en ellos, una pasión dolorosa ya que necesitaba ser liberada, ¿Cómo liberarla? no sabía cómo pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Una de las manos de su esposo fue dirigida hacia su espalda, a lo que ella inmediatamente alzó un poco su cometido para que pudiera lograr su cometido… no supo cómo lo hizo tan rápido pero en cuestión de segundos su brassier había desaparecido y la posición que había dado a su cuerpo al alzarlo era perfecta para que Matt se apodera de sus completamente erectos pezones.

Si antes no había podido describir lo que sentía, ahora si que menos… sentía que iba estallar al sentir como Matt besaba cada uno de estos mientras una de sus expertas manos se encargaba del otro. El placer se intensificó aún mas cuando comenzó a lamerlos, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, sentía que estaba completamente a merced de el y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que no se detuviera. Cuando creyó que no podía ser mejor… sintió pequeños mordiscos que provocaron que de su garganta escaparan varios gritos y gemidos.

¿Hacía demasiado ruido? Quizás… Agradecía enormemente que la casa tuviera una amplia zona verde a su alrededor y nada de vecinos cerca ya que estaba mas que segura que ese ruido no les agradaría mucho, radicalmente su pasión y excitación hicieron que cambiara un poco su forma de pensar. ¿Y si tenía vecinos qué? A ninguno de ellos tenía por qué importarle lo que ella hiciera con su vida privada y a nadie le importaba o por lo menos a ella no le importaba lo que una manada de viejas chismosas pudiera decir.

Los gemidos y gritos que sabía que su adorada esposa no podía mantener lo hacían llenarse de orgullo y sentir un gran placer primitivo al darse cuenta que era él quien provocaba todo esto. Si eso le gustaba… no podía esperar para demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Aún haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo, Matt aprovechó para poco a poco y al parecer sin que ella se diera cuenta bajarle el short que traía puesto.

No, en realidad no se había dado cuenta cuando se había deshecho de su short y en un pequeño momento de cordura anotó mentalmente felicitar a Matt por su gran habilidad.

Los dedos de Matt ahora se encontraban dibujando su silueta, erizando todo lugar por el que pasaban para al final llegar a su parte más sensible.

Inicialmente daban leves roces sobre su ropa interior que estaban a punto de hacerla enloquecer, escuchó una pequeña risita de matt, claro, eso era lo que pretendía hacerla desearlo tanto… hacer que ella cayera rendida a sus pies… que se abandonara totalmente a el y le dejara ver que era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. En un instante su orgullo salió a relucir y la hizo prometerse que no dejaría que el supiera que ella estaba completamente rendida ante el , así lo estuviera.

Matt continuó dando sus pequeños roces a la zona intima de su excitada mujer, bajó un poco mas… acercándose cada vez mas a su entrada y sintió como inmediatamente el cuerpo de ella se tensionó. La tocó un poco, haciendo firmes movimientos circulares en toda su zona sexual aún con su tanguita puesta.

Mimí soltó un gran gemido. Ok, tal vez su momento de orgullo no había durado mucho, pero, Rayos! Ella quería que continuara, rápido, quería que la tomara y la hiciera suya ya que aunque esto era placentero sentía que le faltaba algo y necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella pronto.

Su tanga rosa fue bajando muuuuy lentamente por sus piernas.

Mimí solo maldecía en ese momento, si había sido tan hábil con el resto de sus prendas ¿por qué esta la bajaba tan despacio? Por hacer que lo deseara más y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Una vez su tanga fue a parar en el piso sintió como Matt regresaba nuevamente a ella y le acariciaba las piernas, quería que el le diera un beso, la tomara y la hiciera suya, pero en vez de sentir su boca nuevamente en sus labios, la sintió en su sexo, el cual se encontraba bastante húmedo, sintió como después de abrirle las piernas hacía que su experta lengua entrara en ella.

Su lengua le proporcionaba rápidas y duras envestidas, le recorría cada zona, iba en círculos, subía, bajaba , entraba y salía, tomaba su clítoris e incluso después sintió como la mordía… todo lo que su lengua hacía aceleraba el pulso de la castaña, hacia que su corazón latiera con mas fuerzas y a medida que el ritmo de la lengua avanzaba, todo su ser subía y subía en placer, en excitación e incluso hasta en amor hasta llegar al punto en que todas estas emociones fueron muy fuertes y se derramaron haciéndola llegar al climax.

Se sentía satisfecha pero también muy agotada, con todo lo que acababa de sentir y de vivir pensaba que podría pasar el resto de su vida sin tener una sola relación mas y sin embargo no necesitarla… su cuerpo tenía mas de lo que habría podido esperar, lo que no sabía era que para el apuesto rubio todo esto apenas comenzaba.

Mimí aún tomaba aire y trataba de normalizar su corazón cuando sintió un nuevo intruso dentro de sí. De su boda solo logró escapar un –Matt- A modo de grito ahogado.

Ahora los dedos del rubio eran los que cada vez aumentaban su ritmo cardiaco, en momentos como este era en los que agradecía toda la experiencia que había tenido Matt en el pasado, aunque no le constara sabía que eran pocos los que podían mover sus dedos con esa maestría, eran pocos los que lograban hacer que cada vez que se acostaran su pareja tuviera múltiples orgasmos… de hecho en la tele escuchaba como muchos no habían logrado tener uno después de tantos años de casados.

Sus dedos se movían habilidosamente dentro de ella y el disfrutaba al máximo cada una de las reacciones obtenidas, al ver como cerraba sus ojos y se agarraba de las sabanas; al escuchar cada sonido, cada gemido, cada grito e incluso escuchar como respiraba entrecortadamente hacía que el se pusiera mas excitado y su gran amiguito creciera cada vez más, si eso era posible.

Vio como nuevamente ella se estremecía y revolcaba porque había llegado nuevamente hasta la cima del placer.

Ya había hecho que ella disfrutara lo suficiente, ahora el se incluiría en la diversión antes de que su agotada y feliz esposa callera en brazos de morfeo.

Tomó la posición adecuada entre sus piernas y la besó suavemente, la miró a los ojos pidiendo su permiso a lo que una sonrisa le respondió un rotundo sí. Quizás esta no era la primera vez de mimí, pero apenas era la segunda y por lo tanto seguía estando muy estrecha así que a pesar de todo aún debía contenerse e ir despacio.

Despaciecito entró en ella, quizás que aún fuera tan cerrada era muy ventajoso para el, ya que sentía como se acomodaba a la perfección para el, como no quedaba ni un solo espacio y lo estimulaba todo!

Para evitar hacerle daño comenzó con suaves embestidas pero cuando sintió que el ritmo y cuerpo de la castaña pedían mas, el con gusto satisfizo este deseo y cada vez hacia embestidas mas rápidas y profundas, totalmente sincronizadas y satisfactorias para ambos, seguían y seguían, cada vez mas rápidas, cada vez con mas fuerza, hasta que finalmente ambos tocaron las puertas del cielo y cayeron rendidos, se separaron, luego se abrazaron y soñaron con los angelitos.

**Ya se que pensaron**

**Incumplida… dijo que los lunes y vean… ya es jueves, pero esta vez si se me salió de mis manos… las Universidades públicas de Colombia estamos en paro indefinido y he pasado todo mi tiempo en la U apoyando!**

**NO A LA REFORMA NI A LA LEY 30! LUCHANDO POR UN NUEVO MODELO DE EDUCACION! PORQUE LA EDUCACIÓN ES UN DERECHO NO UN PRIVILEGIO!**

**OOk, se que este no es el espacio pero necesitaba expresarme! Hoy hubo un flashmob fue genial… el centro comercial se lleno por nosotros… y en determinado momento pum todos como estatuas! Luego seguimos como si nada y luego nuevamente! Estuvo super casi lloro cuando una señora le dijo a la niña: Mire mi amor, todo lo que ellos hacen la beneficia a usted depues!**

**Votaron por Lemmon, aquí lo tienen, no esperaba hacerlo tan largo pero vean, tampoco esperaba que todo el capi se fuera en el pero bueno… no continuo son las 12:48 am y estoy mediomuerta**

**Bueno ahora si**

**Roxa:** _Si, estudio contaduría pública, como dije arriba estamos en paro jeje pero ps eso no viene al caso -.- Muchas garcias portu Rr bonita! Tu historia será para el próximo capi (espero)_

**Princess de Roseichion XD:** _ps en otro capi lo sabrás, espero te haya gustado este, gracias como siempre por tu Rr cudate mucho_

**Janura:**_Te adoro nueva y fiel lectora jaja gracias por tu Rr espero q te haya gustado, tranquila no pienso q seas pervertida =D_

**Mimatoxlove:** _jaj demasiada confianza… aquí tienes tu lemmon q tal te pareció? Espero q te haya gustadoo_

**Rolling**_**:**__ jaja muy malo el tiempo a veces y el gobierno tambn ¬¬ pero bueeno, el punto es q subi el capi o mas bn el lemmon XD espero te haya gustado, cuidate mucho… byeeeeeee_

**Stefi:** ps _por ahora todo es color de rosa :D, pronto sabras las respuestas a tus preguntas… espero te haya gustado, cuidate_

**Livi:** _me alegra mucho saberlo :D, espero este ttambien te haya gustado, cuidate muchi byeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Faty:** _si ojalá todo en esta vida fuera sencillo! Jaja también me parece un nombre bonito… espero te haya gustado el capi, y gracias por tu Rr besitos!_

**Kray**_**:**__ Verdad q estudio mucho? Jajaja tan inteligente nuestro rubio hermoso *.* , me tardé un poco pero aquí estoy gracias por tu rr espero este capi te gustara… cuidate muchooo_

**POR FAVOR LECTORES QUE NI DEJAN REVIEWS TOMENSE 2 SEGUNDOS PARA HACER FELIZ ESTA CHICA! **

**To2 cuidense**

**ls quiero**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	13. El llamado de la noche

Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia ficticia.

No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS.

Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (Estas 2 últimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.

**EL LLAMADO DE LA NOCHE**

-Tai, psss Taaaiii, amoor, TAICHI!-

-Ahhh- gritó el deportista mientras caía de su cama, tomó en sus manos un zapato y le preguntó alterado a su esposa - ¿que pasó amor?¿Por qué los gritos? ¿nos están robando? Seas quien seas… mas te vale que salgas de ahí y salgas de mi casa sin tomar nada o te las verás conmigo!-

-No seas paranoico amor -.-u -

-¿Entonces que pasó? Son las 2:47 am mi vida- mencionó viendo el reloj de la mesa de noche

-No se ha entrado nadie, no he escuchado ruidos, no estoy asustada… simplemente…. Quiero un helado de sandía-

-¿Uhh?-

-Un helado de Sandía… queremos un helado de Sandía!-

-Claro, claro, en seguida cielito- Dijo asarado tratando de ponerse sus pantalones sin haberse quitado la pijama.

**EN LA CASA ISHIDA-TACHIKAWA**

"_Si tal vez_

_pudieras comprender_

_que no sé_

_cómo expresarme bien_

_si tal vez_

_pudiera hacerte ver_

_que no hay otra mujer _

_mejor que tú para mí"_

_-_Mmmmm… ¿hola?- Contestó una somnolienta castaña

-¡MIMÍ!

-Ahhhhhh- Gritó la castaña mientras caía de su cama, dándose un fuerte golpe y lastimándose un poco su brazo y su cabeza.

El fuerte ruido despertó a Matt

-¿Estás bien princesa?,¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién anda ahí? Mas vale que salgas, quien quiera que seas… tengo un palo de Hockey!-

-Eeemmm no, no hay nadie… solo que el celular me despertó y me saludaron con un fuerte grito, por eso grité-

-Entiendo- Se acurrucó nuevamente Matt

-Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste el palo de Hockey?-

-Es un secreto-

-Pff-

-Más bien cuéntame… ¡¿Quién llamó y te saludó gritando?-

-Ohhh es verdad!- comenzó a buscar su celular bajo la cama, pero no lo encontraba. Se podía ver como sacaba pelotas de Basket, golf, football tanto el americano como el normal (**N/A: **¿cómo se dice? Bueno, ustedes me entienden.. la pelota de las manchitas), de beisball; también sacaba gran cantidad de vestidos y artefactos electrónicos.

Seguía con su búsqueda hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba y la sacaba de debajo de la cama.

EN FRANCIA

-¿Hola?-

-¿Mimí?-

-¿Estas ahí?-

-Somos Roxy y Livi- Dijeron al unísono las chicas.

-Que raro- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Colgamos?-

-No, esperemos a ver si nos responde… quizás tiró el celular- Contestó a su pelinegra amiga.

-Chicas-

-¿Ya les avisaron?

-No amor, estamos esperando que nos hable- Respondió Roxy a su novio

-Si joe, al parecer tiró el celular. Pero cuéntennos ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó y acto seguido besó a Izzy.

-Bien, linda. Ya tenemos los boletos y las maletas organizadas, únicamente nos hace falta un lugar donde llegar y alguien que nos reciba-

-Perfecto!- Gritaron ambas chicas

**EN ALGÚN CASINO DE LA CIUDAD**

-¿Acaso tú no sabes quién soy?- preguntaba, dejando notar su gran estado de embriaguez

-No, y no nos importa. Únicamente queremos que nos respondas por el dinero que nos debes, así que paganos o afrontarás las consecuencias- Lo tomó de el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó a modo de amenaza

-Les pagaré todo su cochino dinero… solo debo llamar a mi rica novia y problema solucionado-

-Entonces llámala!-

-Hip, lo haría… pero la batería de mi celular se descargó-

-Idiota- Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo dio al rubio. –Cada minuto te costará 2 dólares-

-Siii lo que sea, como dije, ella lo pagará todo-

-Mas te vale-

-Si, si, si la llamaré hip inmediatamente-

-Kariii, mi amor, necesito de tu ayuda-

- ¿Hola?-

-Si, si, hola kari… estoy en el casino de la 33, ¿puedes venir por mi? Estuve jugando un poco y me endeudé mucho-

-¿Nuevamente? Me prometiste que dejarías el juego y también la bebida- Y aunque el rubio no podía darse cuenta, en los ojos de Kari estaban acumuladas varias lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

-Y lo haré… a partir de mañana, solo quería celebrar tu regreso a la ciudad-

-¿Y pretendías celebrarlo bebiendo y jugando? ¿Celebras mi regreso sin mí? ¿Celebras mi regreso y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ir a recibirme?-

-Yaa, ya, luego arreglamos eso, mas bien ven por mi y trae dinero… hablamos acá, cada minuto de esta llamada me lo están cobrando a 2 dolares. Adios amor- Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Ven?- Se los dije… ya viene para acaá y pagará mis deudas-

**YAGAMI'S HOUSE** (**N/A:** XD)

Tai ya se había terminado de vestir, o eso creía el, tomó su reloj, para ponérselo y salir a comprar el helado, pero se dio cuenta de algo

-¿Son las 3:30 de la mañana?-

-Si cielo, llevo media hora tratando de decírtelo -.-u-

-Ahh era eso, creí que cuando me llamabas era para acosarme-

-No, no era para eso… pero quiero mi helado ya!-

-Y de donde se supone que saque un helado a esta hora… Y DE SANDÍA!- mencionaba entre azarado, sorprendido y frustrado el moreno

-NO lo se, pero el bebé lo está pidiendo… ¿quieres que quede con el antojo y nazca boquiabierto?-

-Claro que no, bajaré a ver que hago-

-Ok, no demores-

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la sala a pensar.

-¿Y ahora?¿De dónde saco un helado? Lo tengo! Quizás mi adoradísima hermana menor me pueda ayudar-

**EN LA CASA ISHIDA-TACHIKAWA**

Matt tomó a Mimí de la cintura, luego agarró sus brazos y la sacó de debajo de la cama.

-Aquí está tu celular amor, deja de sacar cosas de ahí y habla con quien quiera que sea que te llame a esta hora- mencionó un poco celoso- o vuelve a dormir por favor-

-Claro- Tomó el celular y vio que milagrosamente la llamada seguía activa- Hola-

-Mimí! Al fin-

-Hola Roxy-

-¿Cómo has estado guapa?-

- Muy bien Livi y ¿ustedes cómo están?¿SI han cuidado bien a mis amigos?-

-Claro!- Respondió muy la de cabello azabache

-Eeemmm Mimí-

-Dime Rox-

-Necesitamos pedirte un gran favor-

-Adelante-

-Es que Izzy, Joe y nosotras regresaremos a Japón hoy mismo-

-¿Dónde están?-

-En francia-

-Ahh, eso explica la diferencia de horarios-

-Oops creo que no tomamos eso en cuenta-

-¿Qué hora es allá?-

-3:38 am livi-

-Lo lamentamos!-

-No hay problema chicas, mas bien por qué no me dicen el favor que necesitan-

-Claro, es que volvemos a Japón pero como Livy es Francesa y yo vendí mi casa en Japón al venir a trabajar aquí hace años-

-No tiene donde quedarse-

-Exacto-

-Ni quien nos recoja-

-Muy bien, creo que nos encargaremos de eso pero esperen le pregunto a Matt-

-Muy bien-

-Gracias Mimí-

-Amor…- Dirigiendose a Matt

-Mmmmm dime-

-Livi, Roxy, izzy y joe volverán a Japón-

-Genial-

-El punto es que necesitan alguien que los reciba y un lugar donde quedarse-

-Mmmm- Contestaba medio dormido

-Y quiero saber si se pueden quedar aquí-

-Claro, como tu quieras… lo que decidas está bien… estás en tu casa- Terminó bostezando

-Oks, gracias amor-

-No hay problema, saludos-

-Bien- ubicó el celular en su oreja nuevamente y respondió- Y… ¿a qué hora llegan?-

A lo que solo se escucharon fuertes gritos de emoción provenientes del otro lado de la línea.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO EN EL QUE SE ALOJA KARI TEMPORALMENTE**

-No puedo creer que nuevamente me haga lo mismo, ¿el casino de la 33 cómo se supone que llegue allí?- Meditaba la pequeña mientras se cambiaba.

Una vez vestida tomó su celular.

-Tai puede ayudarme… quizás me regañe por no contarle sobre mi novio ni lo que ha pasado con el… pero estoy segura de que me acompañará y me apoyará-

Cuando se disponía a marcar, extrañamente el celular comenzó a sonar y oh sorpresa, justo era Tai

-¿Hermano?-

-Kariii, gracias a Dios estás despierta-

-Hol..-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-

-Yo..-

-Bueno, no importa, estás grande y te puedes acostar a la hora que quieras-

-Pues-

-Te llamo porque necesito tu ayuda urgente-

-De hecho yo…-

-Dime, ¿Cómo hago un helado de Sandía?-

-¿Ehh?-

-Sora está antojada de helado de sandía y no sé cómo hacerlo-

-Yo tampoco sé hermano-

-Karii necesito una solución YAAA!- lloraba desesperado el castaño.

-Pues, puedes buscar en google o…-

-¡¿O…?-

-O llamas a Mimí, creo que mencionó que trabaja en un restaurante, es probable que tenga idea de cómo hacerlo… Takeru me dijo que sabía hacer postres-

-Gracias hermanita, creo que la llamaré, descansa, cuídate mucho… solo espero que el motivo por el que estas despierta a esta hora no sea el rubio Takaishi. Adioooos!-

_Tuuu Tuuu Tuuuu_

-Adios…-

_Takeru, _ese nombre seguía en la mente de la castaña. No sabía si era lo correcto hacerlo pero estaba desesperada, así que se arriesgaría a ir con él.

**CON MIMÍ NUEVAMENTE**

La castaña había tenido, inicialmente una agotadora pero placentera noche, luego cuando dormía la llamaron a interrumpir su descanso, pero ahora que había arreglado todos los detalles de la llegada de sus amigos podría dormir plácidamente sin ninguna interrupción.

O eso creía ella

"_Si tal vez_

_pudieras comprender_

_que no sé_

_cómo expresarme bien_

_si tal vez_

_pudiera hacerte ver_

_que no hay otra mujer _

_mejor que tú para mí"_

-Hola-

-Mimí!-

-¿Tai?-

-Siii, Mimí necesito saber cómo hago un helado de sandía-

-¿Helado de sandía?-

-Si, Sora tiene un antojo-

-Mmmm ok, te ayudaré-

-Gracias Mimí!-

-No hay problema, ahora dime ¿qué ingredientes tienes? –

-La verdad, no muchos… nos mudamos hace poco-

-Mmmm dime que por lo menos tienes sandías-

-Eeeee no-

¿Cómo pretendes hacer un helado de sandías…. SIN SANDÍAS!-

-emmmm esto, yo….-

-Muy bien, si estas muy necesitado, ven, aquí tenemos sandías-

-¿Y si mejor voy por el helado?-

-Mientras llego, podrías hacerlo-

-Descarado-

-Jejeje, lo siento, pero estoy necesitado y tú sabes cómo hacer el helado-

-Si sé cómo hacer helado, pero no como hacer uno de sandía, pero muy bien, improvisaré-

-Mil gracias Meems… te prometo que te lo compensaré-

-Como sea, por cierto a las 8 am debemos estar todos en el aeropuerto… pues llegarán Izzy, Joe, Roxy y Livi de Francia-

-Muy bien, en media hora llego por mi helado-

**CON TK**

"_El azar es la metáfora perfecta _

_de quien le busca inspiración a la tristeza, _

_el destino es la cuartada sigilosa _

_de quien lo pretende todo y nunca acierta. _

_Mientras el futuro asoma su perfil _

_el presente se debate con la muerte _

_como quien se juega el todo por el todo _

_con una moneda puesta al viento"_

-¿Tk?-

-Si, soy yo Kari… ¿pasa algo?¿Hay algún problema?

**Hola!  
>Hoy es lunes.. así que esta semana si les cumplí… y eso que estuve sin teclado =P<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capi… mmm… fue un poco raro… pequeños framentos de cada historia, pude haberlos puesto de una pero no se… quise hacerlo así ¿Qué les parece?**

**Bueno… les cuento que sigo en paro y mañana se armará un problema en mi U porq el rector quiere que volvamos a la normalidad académica y eso NO va a pasar! Estamos luchando por una educación de calidad y NO nos rendiremos.**

**Ok, en estas notas también me desahogué =P, luego les cuento que pasó.**

**Estos eran los problemas Taiora a los que me refería… aunque apenas están comenzando. Pobre Tai… todo lo que hace por conseguir el helado =P.**

**Tampoco dejan dormir a Mimí…. Aunque esta por lo menos puede agradecer que las interrupciones no se dieran mientras hacía… lo del capítulo anterior =D.**

**Que cantidad de cosas guarda Matt bajo su cama! Creo que mimì debe hacer ua limpieza**

**Estaban un poco paranoicos los chicos, no creen? Jaja**

**En cuanto a Kari… mmm… está en problemas con su rubio novio.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo… les prometo continuar el próximo lunes.**

**Creo que estuvo corto el capi y lo lamento.**

**Ahora si respondo a sus adorados Rrs.**

**Ahhh pero antes de contestarles… quiero preguntarles algo, les molesta q responda aquí? ¿Preferiría que los contestara por interno?**

**Janura: **_Eso amiga, me alegra que estes apoyando la causa! Siii fuiste la primera en leer el capi… pero eso de ser como gárgola puede afectar tu salud ¬¬ sabes que hay una proteia, neurona o alguna cosa de esas que nuestro organismo UNICAMENTE produce si dormimos en la noche? Cuidate linda y ojalà esto se nos solucione pronto. Me alegra que te guste mi historia… también me encanta la tuya! Pero creo que tienes varias así que pronto me actualizaré._

**Livi:**___ya apareciste!1 jejeje y pronto aparecerás mas… hay que esperar que llegues de Francia… espero q te guste este capi cuídate mucho!_

,

**Rolling Girl: **_Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado! Te admiro como escritora y tu opiión es muy importante para mi! Espero este capi también te guste… y sii hice un cambio de nombre jeje_

**Roxa-xiii****: **_Siii me cambié el nickname jaja… uy y yo aquí con hartísimo calor! Ahhh tan chévere…espero algu dia me invites a practicar snowboard a mi también! Jeje cuidate mucho espero que te haya gustado este capi_

**Faty Takenouchi: **_de estos problemas hablaba :D que te parece? Adoro a sora, pero siempre la ponen no se como tan seria y responsable… así que quise darle un poco de sabor a la historia jaja que te pareció? Eso si, sora sigue siendo la misma pero el embarazo obviamente afecta jeje_

**Stefi07:**_ps si… tocayas tanto en nombre como en lucha… pero ps a seguir en pie a ver que va a pasar! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero este tambié te guste :D cuidate mucho nena y a resistir!_

**Wielder: **_Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que alguien mas lee mi historia =') gracias! Jeje espero te haya gustado el capi y pueda seguir contado con tus Rrs, me alegra saber de ti!_

**Sakura Tachikawa: **_tus sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas y muy bien recibidas… fuiste una de las primeras escritoras que leí en Ff y una de las causas por las que me motivé a escribir! Creo que aquí rebajé la dosis de cursilería no crees? JEJE No creas, no me caes mal.. Puedes estar tranquila ;D…. seguirás teniendo mis Rrs sin falta en tu historia =D jeje se que lograrás hacer un bue lemmon =D. Gracias por tu largo Rr =D si compensa las veces que no has comentado… pero no te acostumbres ¬¬ _

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Se les quiere!**_


	14. Primer regalo en navidad Para Kari

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**No me lucraré al publicar esta historia.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Espero muchos Reviews.**

**Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Koshiro X Livi, joe X Roxy. (Estas 2 últimas son afortunadas lectoras a las que he decidido incluir en la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL PRIMER REGALO DE NAVIDAD… UN CAMBIO PARA HIKARI<strong>

¿Pero qué sitio se supone que es este? Aún no entiendo cómo puedo perdonarle una y otra vez las mismas embarradas… pero esto cambiará ese será el propósito para el año nuevo o quizás el regalo de navidad que me dé. Muy bien, eso no importa es lo de menos cada instante es bueno para cambiar las cosas y el punto es que quiero que esto deje de suceder.

Son las 12:11 de la noche, hoy es 23, no, corrijo ya es 24 de Diciembre y voy en un carro con Takeru dirigiéndome hacia el sur de la solitaria ciudad. Aunque quisiera decir que es por una buena causa o por lo menos que estábamos divirtiéndonos, esa no es la realidad.

¿Y cuál es?

Simple, mi "querido y adorado novio" varias veces- tantas que incluso perdí la cuenta- ha perdido todo su dinero en apuestas y juegos de azar.

Ese es un feo problema y yo traté de ayudarlo a salir de este mundo pero al parecer no hice lo suficiente pues siguió arriesgando todo lo que tenía y peor aún, lo que no tenía y me tocaba a mí pagar. Traté de hacer que esto no se entrometiera en nuestra relación y buscar mas maneras que lo ayudaran a salir de este oscuro y bajo mundo pero todo fue inútil…

Lo apoyaba, le daba mi cariño y mi comprensión pero lo veía cada vez mas distante, las cosas empeoraban poco a poco, me desilusionaba, me hacia sufrir, el supuesto o quizás real amor que le tenía se esfumaba poco a poco

"_No veo por qué sigues con él"_

"_Es un inútil y mientras tenga esos vicios solo arruinará tu vida"_

"_Deberías dejarlo"_

"_Terminar con el es la mejor opción"_

"_Córtale antes de las cosas empeoren"_

Eran los sinceros consejos de mi mejor amiga Yolei, pero como una idiota nunca presté atención a ellos. Además de que mi rubio siempre me hacía sentir no solo culpable, sino también como una mala novia y una pésima persona.

"_Claro, ves que tengo un problema y te alejas de mi… se nota el gran amor que me dices tener"_

"_¿Buscas un novio perfecto? Lamento decirte que eso no existe… deberás conformarte conmigo"_

"_¿No me vas a dar un poco de dinero para pagar mis deudas? Quizás no te guste lo que hago, pero esa no es excusa para poner el cochino dinero por encima de mi bienestar"_

"_Nuca creí que fueras tan avara Kari… no es tanto"_

"_Se que hace mucho que no salimos y no hacemos nada ¿pero que quieres que haga si no tengo una sola moneda y a ti te molesta que tu seas siempre la que debe pagar, confórmate con que nos quedemos aquí en tu apartamento o invita tu"_

¿Por qué ahora veo claros como el agua todos mis errores?

El acumulo, si, por tantas veces que ha pasado… - - - …. No, lo he perdonado una y otra vez y esta vez no tiene nada de diferente.

Por querer presionarme a tener sexo con el…

"_Vamos Kari, ¿en serio pretendes que te espere? No seas una puritana mejor vamos a mi apartamento o si quieres paga un Motel y nos divertimos un buen rato"_

"_A veces creo que quieres tomarme por idiota… ya tienes 23 años y crees que en realidad pienso que no has estado con nadie… pobre ilusa"_

"_¿Por qué no te dejas acariciar bebé? Eso es algo muy normal, no pasa nada raro" _**(Me lo dijeron una vez ¬¬)**

"_¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que no me quieres… eso es lo que me quieres dar a entender kari? Lo que quieres…¿ es que terminemos?"_

Ese fue un punto que me hizo desilusionar mucho de él, pero no creo que haya sido la gota que regó el vaso.

¿Su constante pereza? Naa, desde que nos conocimos fue así.

Quizas haya sido… el hecho de que volví a ver a mi primer, gran y quizás único amor… Rayos! ¿Será eso?

Volteé a mirar muy confundida a Takeru, quién con una mirada simple y seria me dijo:

-Pronto llegaremos-

Volví mi vista al frente mientras me obligaba a aceptar que esa era la realidad.

**EN LA RESIDENCIA ISHIDA-TACHIKAWA**

El timbre sonaba y sonaba insistentemente.

- ¿Podrías esperar un segundo Taichi? Ya te abro pero déjame terminar de acomodar las cosas por aquí-

- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? ¿Quién toca a estas horas? Son las 3:18 de la madrugada –

- Debe de ser Tai –

- ¿Qué se supone que quiere a esta hora? –

- ¿Estas enojado?-

- Cuando me despiertan, me levanto de un pésimo humor **(N/A: Eso me pasa a mi u.u) **más bien dime, si dices que es Taichi es que sabes que quiere –

-Si amor- Dijo Mimí riéndose disimuladamente del humor y la punta que traía su marido en ese momento – Lo que sucede es que recibí una llamada hace poco, tu la escuchaste pero no te mantuviste despierto lo suficiente para saber quién era o qué quería-

- Aja…-

-Lo siento, el punto es que Tai me llamó para pedirme desesperadamente que…-

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong Sonaba el timbre incesantemente.

- Deberíamos abrirle primero-

-Quisiera saber primero el motivo de su visita- Refunfuñaba Matt con notable mal humor

- Si mi cielo, es solo que Sora tiene antojo de helado de Sandía y Tai pensó que podría ayudarle- Le respondió y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando un apenado y ya no tan mal humorado Matt totalmente quieto en su sitio-

-Ahh, y es probable que quieras peinarte y lavar un poco tu cara antes de recibir la visita- Dicho esto continuó su camino hacia la entrada

-Pero como tardaron en abrir- Mencionó muy azarado Tai mientras entraba a la casa sin si quiera pedir permiso.

- Podrías saludar primero ¿no?- respondía Mimí mientras le sobresalían unas venitas en su frente

-Uy pero que mal humor-

-Déjala, ella es así- comentó un sonriente y ya organizado Matt mientras entraba a la sala

-Pero…- cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada mas para defenderse, simplemente hizo su postura de dignidad, tiró su cabello hacia atrás y fue hacia la cocina seguida de los dos apuestos amigos

-Aquí tienes tu helado, mantenlo refrigerado durante otra media hora por lo menos…-

-¿Media hora? No hay tiempo para eso… Mi esposa me necesita!- exclamó Tai dramáticamente y con sus ojos aguados

-Muy bien, el tiempo de aquí a tu casa supongo que bastará pero no me hago responsable-

-Bien- Contestó Tai intentando salir de la casa

-Por cierto Tai- lo detuvo Mimí

-¿Sí?- Mencionó el castaño

-La neverita es con carácter devolutivo, Izzy, Joe, Roxy y Livy vendrán a pasar fiestas decembrinas aquí y llegarán al aeropuerto a las 9am… ¿puedes avisarle a los chicos? -La mirada de Mimí cambió a una totalmente burletera- Ahhh y… linda pijama-

-Te la devolveré, no te estreses… muy bien le avisaré a los demás y… - cuando captó la ultiam frase de la castaña, el moreno solo logró a mirar su atuendo y salir corriendo avergonzado del lugar

- Ahora si podemos regresar a dormir-

- Yo diría más bien regresar a la cama- mencionó cargándola hasta la habitación

**EN LO MAS RECÓNDITO Y PELIGROSO DE LA CIUDAD**

-Muy bien, aquí estamos-

-Antes de bajar, déjame agradecértelo Tk, no sé qué haría sin ti…-

-Serías feliz- Bromeó el rubio tratando de animarme un poco

-Estoy segura de que no- Dicho esto bajé del auto y un confundido Tk lo hizo inmediatamente después

-Amorcito!- Comentó Wallace (N/A: Si se imaginaban que él era el novio de Kari o pensaban que era Tk? Jeje)) intentando darme un beso

-Estas borracho- Alejé mi cara de la de él, quien me miró entre confundido y enojado pero luego restó importancia y fue directo al grano:

-Perdí 2500 Billetes- La suma formó una clara expresión de sorpresa en Takeru – Dáselos a ellos y nos largamos de aquí-

-¿dos mil quinientos?, Wal creo que esta vez si te pasaste y mucho- intenté recriminarle muy indignada

- Vamos, no seas egoísta, dame el dinero y larguémonos de aquí – Lo dijo con un tono tan amenazante que tuve miedo, su mirada, su voz y sus movimientos solo me hacían desear salir corriendo de allí. Di un paso atrás con claro horror reflejado en mi rostro pero lo que sentí me dio alientos.

Tk me tomaba por la cintura mostrándome su total apoyo y haciendo que ese miedo desapareciera poco a poco, me hizo sentir que no estaba sola y que el estaba ahí para defenderme en caso de que las cosas se pusieran graves… tal y como cuando éramos pequeños.

Mi incondicional apoyo me dedicó una tierna mirada, asintió y añadió con firme voz:

- De hecho no es responsabilidad de ella, no tiene por qué pagar lo que tu has perdido en este asqueroso vicio-

-Eso a ti no te importa y mas te vale que no seas metiche, este no es tu problema-

Las cosas al parecer se estaban acalorando. Ambos rubios estaban sumamente enfadados, el reto en la mirada de ambos lo demostraba. De pronto Wal hizo un movimiento que ninguno de los dos que estábamos sobrios esperaba, en un rápido movimiento tomó mi brazo y me acercó bruscamente hacia él, levantó su brazo y este se fue acercando raídamente a mi.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de moverme o en su defecto de cubrirme del impacto, aunque este nunca llegó, sentí como me soltó y soltó un grito de dolor, abrí mis ojos y solo vi el cuerpo de Tk delante mio, giré un poco la vista y me di cuenta que Wallace estaba en el piso ¿inconciente? No se… y la verdad ya no me importa.

**RESIDENCIA YAGAMI-TAKENOUCHI**

- En serio, Mimí es excelente con todo lo relacionado con la repostería, me alegra que la hayas llamado, mira que cuando…- Al ver que su esposo se sobresaltaba y cambiaba su sonriente expresión por una preocupada, le preguntó -¿Pasa algo amor?

- No lo sé… tuve de repente un muy mal presentimiento-

-¿Mal presentimiento?-

-Si, como una corazonada-

- ¿Y por qué crees que sea?-

- No lo se, pero creo que es algo relacionado con mi hermanita, debería llamarla –

-Tai, pero si son las 3:14… deberías dejar para mañana-

- Para mas tarde-

-Eso-

- De igual forma nos veremos en el aeropuerto –

- ¿Aeropuerto?-

-Sí, los faltantes de la primera generación de los niños elegidos llegarán… y traerán sus lindas novias con ellos-

- ¿Lindas? –

-Si, una es una supermodelo y… No te habrás puesto celosa Sora… ¿o si?-

-No- Respondió haciendo pucheros

-Aaay el embarazo- Comentó sonriente, aunque su risa no llegaba hasta sus ojos

- Ya durmámonos amor, en la mañana estaremos con Hikari y los demás chichos y verás que no es nada-

-Buenas noches cielo-

-Emmm ¿y a qué hora debemos estar en el aeropuerto?-

- 9 am –

- ¿Qué? Estaremos mal dormidos! Y con ojeras No – Puede –Ser!-

-De cualquier forma te veras linda, no te preocupes.. entre mas te preocupes menos dormirás y entre menos duermas mas se te notará y entre mas se te note de peor genio estarás y…-

-Si, si… ya entendí buenas noches-

-Descansa- Susurró un pensativo y aún preocupado Taichi

**CON TK Y KARI**

Ya había dejado de golpear al inútil y aprovechado gringo porque los dueños del lugar habían llegado a cobrar lo que se les debía

- 2450 y 2500… aquí tienen –entregué decidido… tenía suerte de haber llevado mi dinero ese día

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?-

-No lo sé… en la mañana volverá a su casa – Dicho esto le puse un billete de 50 en el bolsillo y fui hacia donde se encontraba Kari aún en Shock

Llevé mi mano su cuello, mi dedo pulgar acariciaba su mejilla, después suavemente levanté el rostro de la chica hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron… en sus ojos había confusión y miedo. Le mencioné lo mas tiernamente posible

- Kari, bonita, es hora de irnos-

Sus ojos se aguaron, quitó mi mano de su cuello e inmediatamente me abrazó, comenzó a llorar ahogadamente mientras me apretaba con fuerza.

Esa situación me recordó tanto cuando éramos niños… ella estaba igual que ahora solo que el motivo de sus lágrimas era haber roto la primera cámara que sus padres le habían dado. Al igual que toda mi vida la acerqué mas a mi, mi brazo izquierdo se encargaba de abrazarla fuertemente mientras le mostraba mi apoyo mientras que mi brazo derecho le acariciaba la espalda reconfortándola.

-Lo siento mucho- La escuché decir, pero no logré comprender sus palabras.

-¿Qué sientes?-

-El hecho de que te haya tocado estar en todo esto… que hayas tenido que dar tu dinero y que te hayas tenido que enfrentar con Wallace…. Si yo – comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente- si… si yo no te… no te hubiera llamado…-

Puse mi dedo en sus labios, sequé sus lágrimas y pegué mí frente a la suya.

-Tú eres la que siempre ha dicho que todo pasa por un motivo… si estamos los dos aquí en este momento es por algo. Además me alegra haber estado y haberte defendido de ese bastardo, el cual por cierto creo que no es mas tu novio-

-Obviamente-

-Mira, ya es 24 de Diciembre deberías tomar como regalo de navidad el poder deshacerte de ese idiota-

-Si… y gracias-

-No hay de qué, muy bien… ahora te llevaré a tu casa-

-Claro-

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL AUTO…**

- Y… ¿dónde te estás viviendo, donde siempre?- Me preguntó Hikari quizás tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado

- Al norte de la ciudad, cerca de tu casa en el barrio… Rayos!-_ No puede ser, soy un idiota_ Me reproché

- ¿Qué sucede? Porque no conozco ningún barrio que se llame "Rayos!"- Mencionó graciosa imitando mi gesto

-No, no lo hay – Le contesté alegre de que su humor mejorara –Lo que sucede es que al salir de casa, al parecer olvidé mis llaves, soy un tonto-

-Mmm, yo diría que todo pasa por algo- la miré levantando una ceja y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa- Así que a modo de agradecimiento por haber sido mi héroe, te invito a quedarte en mi casa-

-¿Esta es una forma disimulada de pedirme que pase la noche contigo? – pregunté con mi voz sexy

- Si, es que es lo mínimo que puedo…- Al parecer logró entender el doble sentido de mis palabras porque su cara se puso totalmente roja y totalmente apenada dijo –Nooooooooo, oye, no es lo que estas queriendo decir! No seas pervertido, te estoy haciendo una inocente invitación a mi apartamento para que tengas un techo donde pasar la noche no para que pienses que yo… que yo.. que..-

-Te entiendo y de hecho solo quería tomarte el pelo. Me alegra que aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo sigues siendo la misma tierna e inocente Hikari- _Mi Hikari- _Le agarré un cachete y pasamos el resto del camino hablando, riendo y bromeando. Como en los viejos tiempos…

**A LAS 7 AM Fuera del departamento de Hikari**

-Es mi hotel, por eso tengo copia de todos los cuartos… además es mi hermana no pasa nada con que entre a su cuarto sin… Ahhhhhhhhhhh ¿qué diablos se supone que ocurre aquí? Takeru Takaishi más te vale que corras-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alarmada una ya barrigoncita Sora

- PUES MIRAAAAAAAAA- La pelirroja desvió su mirada y solo vio a una empijamada Hikari abrazando a un vestido Takeru, ambos en la cama de la chica

-Creo que esto tiene una explicación… ¿no es así?-

-Siiiii- Respondieron al unísono los menores

-Hablen- Exigió Taichi con una autoritaria pose. La cual se complementaba perfectamente con las gafas que tanto él como Sora llevaban

- Anoche… tuve cierto problema…- Tomó la mano de Tk para tener mas fuerzas pero se sorprendió cuando la expresión de su hermano repentinamente cambió

-Lo sabía- Susurró tan suave que apenas Sora pudo oir

-¿Qué dijiste hermano?-

-Que te creo, continúa-

-Entonces Tk me acompañó a solucionarlo… luego nos dimos cuenta que había dejado sus llaves en casa y a modo de agradecimiento le ofrecí que se quedara aquí. Nos pusimos a conversar, luego hizo frio pero aún tocábamos temas interesantes así que se acomodó bajo las sabanas conmigo y me abrazó como cuando éramos pequeños. Al parecer mientras charlábamos nos quedamos dormidos-

-Aja… ambos se quedaron dormidos al tiempo-

-De hecho no Tai- Respondió seguro Tk- Hikari se durmió mientras me comentaba que le gustaría viajar a París… yo, simplemente no quise despertarla y me quedé aquí… quizás no haya sido la mejor idea pero…-

-Tu estas vestido, y ella tiene su pijama así que creo que no hay problema… además le creo a mi hermanita. Más bien vístanse y vámonos-

Los recién despertados se miraron confundidos a lo que Sora aclaró:

-Nuestros amigos llegarán en dos horas al aeropuerto y será mejor que nos vayamos ya-

-A ti te debería haber avisado Yamatito, es un mal hermano ¿De veras no te llamó?-

-Tu tampoco me llamaste hermano-

-Pero aquí estoy, mas bien responde rubiecito, ¿ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni nada?-

-De hecho no lo se, al parecer también dejé mi celular en casa-

-Ok, ve y pídele a los empleados algo de ropa a mi nombre… tu señorita entra a bañar y después me cuentas lo que sea que haya pasado

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAA!<strong>

**TANTO TIEMPO (Fifiu)**

**Emmmmmmm… Si, lo se, son solo mas excusas pero miren cuando salimos del paro y regresamos a clases =O nos tiraron muy duro! Pero wiiiiiiii me quedó el promedio en 4.5 =D… luego las festividades navideñas y todo eso, ustedes saben =)**

"_**Lento pero seguro... más vale tarde que nunca... los últimos serán los primeros..."**_** 3 frases que me dijo Sakura Tachikawa el capi pasado y que ahora justifican mi tardanza XD**

**En este capítulo quería hacer un especial del 24 y el 31 con Todos los Digielegidos pero wow, en este capi salian y salian las palabras y los momentos y simplemente no pude detenerme… no quise aplazar más las cosas y llevo escribiendo este capi desde el lunes pasado así que quise dejarlo hasta aquí y si Dios quiere entregarles el especial este mismo lunes (también si sus Rr me motivan =))… Además este capi esta muy largo (viniendo de mi ) y no quería que se aburrieran**

**Además ya ando en vacaciones este mes y el otro… así que tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir aunque extrañamente lo haga por lo general después de las 9 de la noche :/ (actualmente es la 01:35 am)**

**Ahh les cuento… mi demora también fue porque mi sobrinito de 4 alitos estuvo muy muy enfermo y eso nos causó un gran dolor en la familia… graias a Dios esta bien y el 30 de Diciembre pudo salir del hospital! Y por cierto, mi hermana esta en embarazo nuevamente =D**

**Cómo habrán visto gran parte del capítulo fue narrado por Hikari, que de hecho fue la protagonista de este episodio. Creo que logré mi cometido y confundí a algunas lectoras sobre el novio de Hikari XD ¿Algunas pensaron que era Tk verdad? **

**SE SOLICITA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC DEJAR UN REVIEW Y CON ESTO GANARÁN LA ALEGRÍA Y ETERNO AGRADECIMIENTO DE SU ESCRITORA. ACLARO: NO ES BROMA, ES UN COMENTARIO TOTALMENTE REAL Y SERIO. **

**Jeje sin mas, comienzo a responder Rrs **

**Ahh pero antes espero que todos hayan tenido unas felices celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

**Espero que este año esté lleno de algegría, bendiciones, salud, éxito, prosperidad, amor y que Diosito les cumpla todos todos sus deseos.**

**jaruna-chan: **_Jeje alguien debía regañarte XD… Yo tambn soy como comelona jeje y eso que mi mami no quedó con antojos… de hecho le dieron fue a mi papá, igual que con mi hermana… le dan a mi cuñado XD. Wiiiiiiiiiiii se acabó el paro, logramos terminar semestre y estamos listos para el próximo (el cual por cierto comienzo el 27 de Febrero ¬¬) Aunque creo que el próximo semestre también estaremos en la lucha!... Me siento mal porque en el capi pasado me felicitaste por haber actualizado a tiempo y ahora.. mira u.u. Creo que seguiré combinando escenas, utilizando el crossover como tu misma dijiste… Obviamente te leo, aunque tampoco hayas actualizado hace ratico ¬¬, Emm y si (infinito desprecio) para Wal, por lo menos Kari ya se deshizo de el. Feliz año, Dios te Bendiga. Cuidate muchooooo y gracias por leerme_

**Princesa De Rosa: **_Ya se pudo revelar la intriga wiiiii (XD) No te imaginas el daño que puede hacer un palo de hockey (?) jajaja siii todo lo que tiene Matt bajo su cama y Tai puso a Mimí a hacer su helado jajaja Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capi te guste y puedas perdonar tanta demora jejejeje ;D Feliz año, Dios te bendiga y te cuide a ti y a todos los de tu reino _

**livi chan7**_ Liviiiii gracias a Dios todo resultó bn en las U's Colombianas, ganamos la batalla aunque no la guerra… espero te haya gustado este capi… seguí tu ejemplo y actualicé hoy jeje feliz año amiga, Dios te bendiga_

**Rolling Girl**_ Primero que todo.. lindo perfil… me encantó! =D sabes? Siempre pensé que la foto que tenias de perfil no eras tu y que la que tenias ahora de mimí tampoco, solo que cuando te vi en Fb quedé =O si es ella! Jeje ahora si… Sii pequeña travieza jeje me encanta esa canción =P espero que este capi también te guste… Feliz año y que Dios te Bendiga_

**Wielder01: **_Me alegra mucho mucho que te haya gustado… tu sister es Roxa? Jeje y gracias por considerarme buena escritora, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Feliz año, mis mejores deseos para ti, Dios te bendiga_

**Roxa XIII**_**:**__ Pronto me tendrás tocando tu puerta para practicar snowboarding XD espero este capi también sea de tu agrado, en el próximo capi saldrás =D tengo una gran historia planeada para ti! Feliz año y que Dios te bendiga!_

**Stefi07:**_ Tocayita, antes perdóname tu por subir el capi tarde jaja… este capi si estuvo largo, espero no te aburras =D Wiiiiiiiiii, logré confundirte (Ok, eso no sonó bien) pero el punto es que Wallace es o mas bien era el novio de Hikari y pude hacerte pensar que era Tk =D Planeaba poner que el antojo se le pasaba a Sora, pero me pareció muy cruel con el pobre tai =P Cuidate mucho, feliz año y que Dios te Bendiga_

**krayteona****: **_=O Me llamaste pervertida XD Naa, no lo soy pero me inspiré jaja y la verdad no te imagino tan rojita =P. Wiiiiiiiiiii me alegra mucho que hayas apoyado la causa! Espero que algún dia también podamos tener educación gratuita y de calidad. Por cierto… de dónde eres? Jeje Mmm si quieres en un futuro (quizás no muy cercano) te pondré de nuevo en la historia jaja El novio de la pequeña Kari es o era Wallace y no sale con Tk porque hace mucho no se veian. También tus Rrs me hace muy feliz, gracias! Feliz año, Dios te Bendiga_

**Sakura Tachikawa: **_Antes que todo, después que nada… gracias por las frases XD Aaawwww gracias por considerarme una "invaluable escritora" me vas a hacer llorar jejeje… me gustó mucho el capi de X+Y=Amor pero espero continues pronto! Mira, en este capi ya no hubo tantos calificativos… de hecho hubo muy pocos ¿Ahora si pasé la prueba profe? Jejeje Wiiiiiiiiiiii logré confundirte (eso sigue sonando feo pero = es la verdad ) pensaste que Tk era el novio de Kari y eso pretendía jajaja espero te haya gustado el capi. Feliz año y Dios te Bendiga_

**WOW, 12 HOJAS... NUNCA HABÍA ESCRITO TANTO!**_  
><em>


End file.
